


Para que me quieras

by purplenoire01



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), charlastor - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Love, Other, Sadness, Stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Esta historia es una versión AU con el Alastor humano, igualmente se desarrolla en 1930 desde la perspectiva del locutor.Temática Charlastor, inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre del fic
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. SOLO UN CHICO NORMAL

Mi nombre es Alastor, no mencionaré mi apellido ya que no es relevante para este relato, tengo 27 años de edad, muchos piensan o deben preguntarse ¿de qué vivo? o ¿Qué oficio tengo? La respuesta que tengo es soy un locutor de radio, vivo en una pequeña casa en los suburbios en la ciudad en Louissiana, Nueva Orleans, vivo solo ya que no me complace la compañía extra, además que tengo muchos secretos que no quisiera se revelasen, por lo que tampoco es práctico, tengo un vecino que tal vez funciona como mejor amigo él se llama Husk, es un veterano de guerra y bueno supongo que cargado de esa basura sentimental, ¿en qué año estamos?, pues hoy es 14 de enero de 1930, algo que le molesta a Husk de mi es que prefiero a veces quedarme en casa en vez de salir, ya saben el típico chico normal que viaja de la casa al trabajo y viceversa, pasatiempos, me gusta escuchar música de Jazz, amo y me apasiona la comida experimentar sabores y texturas nuevas, la caza es mi deporte y a veces si estoy muy aburrido toco el violín o algún otro instrumento; supongo que deben preguntarse el ¿Cómo conocí a Husk? pues bueno realmente fue una situación algo embarazosa, se sabe qué bueno hay personas que tienen gustos exclusivos es decir le gustan personas del mismo sexo, pues algo así aconteció para mi desgracia, tengo un acosador llamado Vox, el tipo es Algo irritante, tenemos la desgracia de conocernos hace más de un año, el tipo es presentador de televisión y generalmente no congeniamos en lo más mínimo y lo peor es que hasta en la sopa me aparece, es prácticamente como si me siguiera a todo lados, para empeorarlo más vivimos en el mismo suburbio; bueno el caso en cuestión es que ese día vox cruzó todas las barreras definitivamente se excedió.

//narrador omnipresente//

El joven Alastor caminaba por la acera, mientras silbaba una canción de Jazz, el mismo acababa de salir de su trabajo, amaba caminar a su casa, ver la tristeza y del ser humano en su peor decadencia, hasta que se topó con vox, el tipo era más alto que él, era esbelto, cabello corto y negro, ojos claros, tez blanca, vestía un traje negro a rayas.

-Oh pero miren quien decidió salir de la caja, ¿como estas pequeño elfo?-

Dijo mofándose de Alastor el mismo solo se acomodó las gafas.

-Pensé por un momento que mis gafas necesitaban aumento, pensé que los postes de luz parlantes no existían-

Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada en un momento desprevenido vox tomó al castaño del mentón para luego robarle un beso, el chico no solo se sintió burlado si no violentado, habría roto la regla de los 5 pasos y lo había tocado sin su permiso, lo empujo, haciéndolo caer al pavimento, por lo que vox se enfadó y se fue hacia él a golpes, hasta que un tipo fornido y un poco más alto que Al se metiera a separarlos.

-No te metas, estúpido-

Decía Vox completamente sacado de sí.

-Ten cuidado, pudiste matarlo, además se nota que no es capaz de defenderse, Angel me ayudas por favor-

Apareció un chico de apariencia algo delicada aún más que la de Alastor, quien ayudo a este último a levantarse del suelo, mientras Husk y él se iban dejando a Vox tras ellos maldiciendo.

-Vaya deberías tener más cuidado-

Decía el más joven ayudándole a curar las heridas causadas por los golpes de Vox.

-No deberías empezar una pelea si no sabes cómo terminarla-

Dijo el pelinegro con dos mechones blancos.

-No sabía que eras el vecino de al lado, pensé que era un anciano-

Continuó el más el más fornido, haciendo reír al castaño y al otro.

-Mi nombre es Husk y él es mi "amigo" Angel-

Dice presentándose y al chico que estaba con él.

-Un gusto, gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Alastor-

Ambos se quedan mirando entre sí.

-Alastor, el locutor? –

Decía Angel algo sorprendido.

-El Radio demonio vaya que sorprendente, hay más de un político que te quiere fuera de esta ciudad-

Responde Husk sonriendo de lado.

//fin de la narración//

Y así fue como se podría decir que comenzamos una retorcida relación de amistad, luego me di cuenta que Angel, realmente era algo así como la pareja de Husk y pues salían conmigo a veces solo para aparentar que éramos muy buenos amigos, y si tengo más amigos bueno en realidad mi verdadera amiga es Rosie una modista de la ciudad, ella a veces me ayuda con mi vestimenta, cuando lo considero verdaderamente necesario, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños su madre y la mía eran muy buenas amigas, bueno hasta que mi madre falleció a causa de las constantes agresiones de mi padre.

Luego se sumó una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios, era dueña de un burdel además de una actriz reconocida, su nombre es Mimzy, una chica hermosa en efecto, pero bueno, a pesar de que ha mostrado interés en formar algo más que una amistad, he tenido que ignorarlo varias veces, no porque no me guste, como repito es hermosa pero lo de tener pareja no es un tema de mi interés por lo que solo llevo con ella una amistad, y bueno la última en sumarse a lo que se podría llamar mi círculo de amigos fue una chica de nombre Charlotte.

Como la conocí sencillo, típica salida de amigos a un bar cercano, donde las cantineras daban ese refrescante ambiente de que la noche era joven.

//narrador omnipresente//

Los tres chicos llegaban al bar favorito de Husk como saben para él cualquier cuerpo era bueno para quitarse el antojo y las chicas de aquel lugar eran unas bellezas según él, y ahí estaba el contemplando a su favorita.

-Oye, Charlie encanto ven acá, podrías tomar nuestra orden-

Al escuchar aquello el castaño de anteojos, volteo a ver a aquella chica de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel, parecía una muñeca francesa de porcelana, su cuerpo bien proporcionado y aquellos labios, por un segundo y casi instintivamente, el mismo pasó saliva por su garganta.

-Oh, sr Husk y Angel que les puedo servir-

Le había encantado su dulce voz melodiosa, apostaba todo a que cantaba hermoso, era toda una bella visión, Husk le trajo a la realidad.

-Oh, quería presentarte a nuestro nuevo amigo, se llama Alastor-

Dice el más fornido dándole un golpecito en la espalda al de gafas, casi sacándole el aire.

-¿Como el locutor? -

Dijo la chica, al parecer le emocionaba verle en persona.

-Sí, señorita un placer dulzura-

Dijo estrechando por fin la mano de la chica, la misma responde con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien, que van a ordenar caballeros? -

Luego de que tomara la orden, Husk pidió que ella se quedara unos minutos en la mesa junto a ellos la misma no dejaba de observar al chico de gafas ya que le admiraba y no solo eso, jamás se habría imaginado que fuese apuesto, algo que notaron tanto Angel como Husk, cuando tuvo que retirarse, comenzaron las cuestionantes para el castaño.

-Oye Al sabes me pregunto porque no te veo con una chica, nunca sales a pesar de que hay chicas que morirían por salir contigo-

Decía el afeminado "amigo de Husk"

-No, me interesa salir con nadie por ahora Angel-

Husk observo a la cantinera y al castaño.

-Y que me dices de Charlotte, es muy bonita además que creo que tendrían mucha química-

Decía dándose cuenta que Alastor estaba sopesando el asunto hasta que soltó el no que era tan normal de él.

//fin de la narración//

Y así amigos es como comencé a crear un círculo extraño de amistades y bastante cerca, aunque la última aún no lo sea, ya me siento un poco cercano a ella.


	2. NO PLANEADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco Alastor se da cuenta en que hay situaciones que realmente no podemos controlar

Buenas queridos oyentes y o lectores un nuevo día comienza para seguir con este relato, ¿en qué había quedado? Ah si ya recordé, Charlotte ya era parte de nuestro círculo de amigos extraño, ya había ocasiones en las que salíamos los 4 juntos en la hora del almuerzo, la chica era un sol debía admitirlo irradiaba alegría por donde pasaba, la chica tenía un aire muy fresco, juvenil y dinámico que comenzaba a agradarme, a tal punto que comenzamos a tener conversaciones muy entretenidas, una de las razones por las que prefiero tener más amigas que amigos, a veces las conversaciones con Angel y Husk se vuelven muy tontas y monótonas, hasta a veces llega uno a cuestionarse el si tienen o no cerebro, el caso es que en una de esas conversaciones ella me indicó que tenía curiosidad por conocer la estación de Radio donde trabajaba, no tengo la más remota idea del porque eso me sonó como algo que se podía hacer, generalmente no soy una persona influenciable, no sé si me contagió con aquella sonrisa o su ojos brillantes llenos de la ilusión los que me hicieron tomar en cuenta su pedido, y luego de la visita entendí la razón de la que venía tanto la mirada de Angel como la de Husk.

El día de llevarla conmigo llego, quedamos en vernos en la estación del tranvía, ahí estaba ella, con su pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, además de sus zapatillas negras, sus cabellos sueltos ondeando al viento, decidí acercarme y saludarle besando su mano, ya saben no me agrada mucho el contacto físico, caminamos rumbo a mi sitio de trabajo, mientras caminábamos y conversábamos sobre cosas pequeñas y triviales, nos topamos con Mimzy, la cual por alguna razón que prefiero ignorar, se la pasó metiéndose en medio de los 2 además de tomarme del brazo, o no dejarnos a solas, Charlotte no dejaba de sonreír por alguna razón no le gustaba pelear, aunque cuando llegamos a donde se despedía Mimzy ella solo se despidió de mi antes de que me abraza o cualquier otra cosa, le esquive excusándome que tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

Al llegar se mostró muy curiosa por mi espacio de trabajo, además de saludar a todos los compañero de manera demasiado efusiva, algunas veces lo jefes eran muy permisivos por lo que no dijeron absolutamente nada al ver a la chica, de hecho me ayudó mucho con la emisión de ese día era muy expresiva y estaba completamente seguro que su voz les habría encantado a los que escuchaban la transmisión, decidimos aquel día por primera vez tomar el almuerzo en mi espacio de trabajo, le encantó mi cocina, claro para mí era extraño cocinar para alguien más, para variar ese día había preparado Jambalaya para mi almuerzo, luego del almuerzo, cada quien tomo tiempo para su higiene bucal y pasamos lo que quedaba del día entre pláticas tontas y en mi trabajo, comprendí allí que la chica me estaba agradando demasiado, aún más allá de lo que me agradaba Rosie, era algo nuevo lo que sentía al lado de aquella niña de tan solo 23 años.

Cuando estuve nuevamente consiente de mi alrededor noté que nuestra distancia se había acortado demasiado incluso para mi gusto, por lo que aclaré mi garganta, separándome lentamente, podía sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, hasta sentí un calor similar a la fiebre sobre las mismas, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado, como carajos su presencia tan próxima a mí, logró derrumbar todos los muros, estándares y protocolos que mantengo ante los demás, lo peor en este caso fue que lo logró sin que yo me diese cuenta alguna o sin que luchare en contra de tal atrevimiento , como le respondía regularmente a Mimzy o al imbécil de Vox, decidí recobrar mi postura y volver, a hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido algo que me salía casi que natural.

Al salir del trabajo me dí cuenta que la chica tal vez tendría hambre por lo que decidí invitarle a la cena, además que se veía algo cansada, generalmente la haría parte de mi colección especial pero, algo me detenía a realizarlo, me di cuenta claramente que le apenaba el ser invitada a una cena, supongo que pensaría que le pediría algún pago en "especie" por la cena, pero al terminar la misma y al ser acompañada hasta la estación nuevamente, creo que quedo más que claro que mi intención solo era mantener mis modales con ella, me quedé petrificado cuando un cálido rose de sus labios tocó mi mejilla, fue un húmedo y cálido roce pero logró dejarme sin habla, no pude tan siquiera reaccionar, cuando volví a la realidad ella se despedía con la mano subiendo por fin al tranvía.

Esa noche llegué a casa, aprovechando que ya habría cenado me dispuse a preparar mi almuerzo para el siguiente día, luego de ello me serví una copa de Whisky, mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara, tomaba cada sorbo degustando el amargo y fuerte sabor del Whisky, recordando cada una de las cosas ocurridas ese día tan extraño, cuando estuvo listo el baño me predispuse a buscar un pijama para cambiarme, el próximo día sería sábado, la transmisión de los sábados por lo menos la mía terminaba más temprano, tendría mucho tiempo disponible para gastarlo, tal vez pensaba en recurrir a la caza o alguno de mis otros pasatiempos, me fui desvistiendo en el camino desde mi cuarto hacia el baño, predispuse mi higiene, después de ello, me vestí y me puse el pijama, cepille mi cabello y luego mis dientes, por fin encontraría algo de descanso, que equivocado estaba, sonó el timbre, busque rápidamente mi bata, no podría permitir que me viesen en pijamas, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que el que me buscaba era nada más y nada menos que Vox, no lo invite a entrar, lo recibí en el porche de la casa, me moría no solo de frío si no de ira, se había atrevido a buscarme, después de la golpiza que me había proporcionado días atrás.

Me estaba pidiendo perdón poco presté mi atención a sus necias palabras, oírlo ahí frente a mí buscando alguna excusa lo suficientemente estúpida para pedirme que saliera con él al menos una sola vez, yo reiteraba una y otra vez mi poco interés en tener una pareja o incluso en el sexo, no me parecía algo que yo desease hacer, parecía no comprender, nuevamente estaba acorralado, debía admitir que me sentía un poco intimidado por la altura de Vox, pero no se lo demostraría, simplemente lo empuje e ingresé a mi casa de habitación nuevamente.

Escuchaba los gritos de Vox a mis espaldas, claro que estaba obsesionado conmigo, por qué sencillo nadie le decía que no al grande Vox, a excepción de mí siempre recibía un no de mi parte, volví a escuchar el toquido sobre mi puerta, abrí para encontrarme con Angel, Husk y Charlotte.

Al parecer la chica tuvo un altercado con su padre, según Husk eran muy frecuentes, y pues por obvias razones, la chica no podía quedarse con Husk, su madre estaba de visita y ella no concordaba con la relación entre él y Ángel ya que como saben eso es un taboo, y pensaron que ya que yo era muy "reservado" además de caballero y "desinteresado" podrían darle asilo a la chica por algunos días, claro que me parecía una terrible idea pero dejarla con Angel, no era una idea mejor ya que bueno la chica no parecía del tipo de chicas que se ven en el burdel de Mimzy.

Así que le dije que se quedaba solo por esa noche y el día siguiente iríamos a buscarle un apartamento, la cara del par de idiotas no parecía tener sentido alguno de ser, luego de que el par de tarados se fueran de mi casa, observe a la chica, se veía cansada y algo atribulada, así que decidí hablar con ella.

//narrador omnipresente//

El chico de gafas, decide sentarse en el sillón frente a ella, tomando un gran respiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? -

La chica al escucharlo le voltea a ver, sus ojos se veían brillantes, el inconfundible brillo de la tristeza.

-Sonríe querida, nunca estás completamente vestido sin una-

Dice el chico intentando de hacerla sonreír ella solo agachó la mirada y suspiro.

-Umm no, esto no va a funcionar querida, ¿tienes hambre? debo prepararte lo que llevarás de almuerzo-

Dijo el chico intentando de entusiasmarla.

-Deja esa cara larga, a menos de que se te haya muerto un pariente no tienes derecho a tenerla, dime ¿tienes con que dormir por lo menos?-

Preguntaba, la chica se le quedo mirando atenta, para mover la cabeza de manera negativa, el joven de gafas solo suspiró.

-bien, te prestaré algo de mi ropa esta vez, em por cierto dormirás en la habitación, mi apartamento es para una sola persona, por lo que no hay más de una sola habitación, supongo que no tienes ropa tampoco, así que haremos un trato, te quedarás conmigo hasta que logres acomodarte y hacerte de tus propias cosas-

Dijo extendiendo su mano, la chica la estrecho.

-bueno, en mi casa hay reglas que se deben respetar:

1\. Si traes a alguien no se puede quedar

2\. Mi casa no es hotel, nada de sexo o ligues aquí

3\. Nos dormimos temprano

4\. No me molestes cuando estoy con algún pasatiempo a menos que sea de vida o muerte

5\. Me ayudaras cuando te lo pida

6\. Se madruga

Si cumples bien con las reglas no habrán altercados o desacuerdos entre los dos. -

Dijo el chico trigueño a la rubia.

// fin de la narración//

Y desde ese día tendría un problema más grande de lo que me estaba imaginando.

Estén sintonizados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad únicamente de vivian medrano (viviziepop), yo solo los usare para recrear las tonterías en las que mi mente divaga, sin más preámbulos disfruten.


	3. CONVIVIENDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las circunstancias y las reglas del juego van cambiando para nuestro querido locutor   
> ¿como las enfrentará?

Buen día mis estimados, un día más en el que escribo o hablo sobre este tema, bien como le había dicho pues al día siguiente de que mi nueva compañera de piso llegó obviamente yo fui el primero en despertar, preparar el desayuno mientras en mi radio sonaba mi canción favorita, cocinaba mientras la tarareaba, cuando acabé de prepararlo, noté que la señorita aún no se había despertado por lo que decidí ir a despertarla el problema es que bueno generalmente no me atrae el tema del sexo pero lo que vi sobre mi cama esa mañana me removió todas las viejas ideas, la chica dormía con una de mis camisas, me acerque hasta ella y toque su nariz varias veces para que despertará, yo no soy de levantar mi voz así que seguí molestando hasta que la chica se despertó, ella se ruborizó, me pidió perdón por dormir con una de mis camisas pero obviamente no le iba a reclamar, a parte que la vista me empezaba a gustar, solo un día le bastó a la chica para que me hiciera salir de mi zona de confort.

Antes de ir a tomar el desayuno, le ofrecí una bata para que se cubriese, definitivamente, no quería desayunar con aquella imagen en frente, recobré mi postura y le dije que le esperaría en la sala para tomar el desayuno, a los minutos bajo y se sentó a mi lado, yo solo sonreí me sentía muy extraño de desayunar con alguien a quien apenas conocía, no quería preguntar el motivo nunca me ha gustado inmiscuirme en los problemas de los demás, además de que la gente luego cree que siempre podrán agobiarte con sus problemas como si uno no tuviese bastantes, el desayuno se mantuvo en silencio, luego solo me dispuse a beber mi café y leer el periódico como todas las mañanas, además que tendría que esperar a que la chica se diera un baño, no tardo mucho, debido a que no tenía ropa tuvo que colocarse la misma del día anterior, por lo que me ofrecí a ayudarle a conseguir algo de ropa, la chica asintió, se veía extraña no parecía la chica entusiasta y feliz de la mañana anterior, me tomó por sorpresa cuando decidió desahogarse con mi persona.

-Perdóneme sr Alastor, lo que sucedió es que mi padre me comprometió con el hijo de uno de los amigos del mismo, yo realmente no deseo casarme, es decir tengo pareja ahora.

Debía admitir que cuando lo dijo sentí algo feo que se me removió en el estómago, había una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

-Resulta que mi pareja es una chica y como usted puede reconocer, ese tema no es muy admitido para la sociedad-

La miré despreocupado, su caso muy similar al de Husk con Angel.

-Me temo querida que así es, para desgracia la gente no acepta mucho el tema de una persona que se sienta atraía o sienta "eso" por una persona del mismo sexo-

Dije la chica me miró con una ceja levantada, tenía cara de intriga.

-¿Eso? ¿Te refieres al amor? ¿Por qué lo dices como si sonara estúpido'-

Dice observándome detenidamente, me sentía encerrado por mi propio jugueteo de palabras, suspiré y la encaré.

-Cariño por qué lo es, es algo estúpido no me parece que sea algo bueno cuando hablan de ello,es decir está atándote a una persona por gusto propio y aun si es el más ruin de los humanos, ahí sigues como idiota diciendo que es por amor-

La chica me miraba sin entenderlo.

-Lo siento es mi manera de pensar Charlotte, y nadie lo va a cambiar, cambiando de tema, debemos ir a comprar algo de ropa a qué horas entras a trabajar cariño? -

La chica se ruborizó tontamente, no sabía por qué, pero bueno.

-Al medio día-

Me respondió tan tontamente que hasta ganas de dejarle sola me dieron, pero bueno que podía esperar de alguien tan normal.

-¿Será posible que nadie te haya hecho sentirlo?-

Dijo demasiado bajo el problema es que si alcancé a escucharla, pero decidí ignorarla, luego del desayuno fuimos a comprarle algo de ropa, le dí las llaves de la casa mientras yo me iba a trabajar, ya que sino llegaría tarde pase mi día de trabajo normal no tenía mucho que hacer distinto, simplemente expresar con efusividad algunas cuantas cosas y brindar algunas de las noticias que habría leído en la mañana mientras esperaba que pasara la tarde lo cual sucedió bastante rápido, cuando salí de la estación me encontré a Mimzy en la salida la misma me saludo de beso en la mejilla, el olor de su perfume dulce inundo mis sensibles fosas nasales, le veía que le picaba la curiosidad, Mimzy también es vecina, comparte su apartamento con Rosie.

Mimzy era más cotilla que Angel, por lo que supongo habría visto todo el escándalo desde lo de Vox hasta lo de Charlotte y así fue me pregunto tontamente si estaba bien, ya que vio que vox estaba muy cerca de mí y que, porque la chica había llegado en plena noche, me enfade, si se lo hice saber y la deje hablando sola no me gustaba que se metieran mucho en mi vida, acciones o decisiones, pasé por el trabajo de la chica, topándome con Angel y Husk, quienes comenzaron a molestarme como de costumbre, diciendo cosas sin sentido como que me estaba enamorando de Charlotte, la misma apenas me vio llegar, se acercó a dejarme mis llaves.

-Si gustas vengo a recogerte cariño-

Solo esa oración bastó para que Angel y Husk estallarán en risas.

-Osea que cogieron ayer-

Decía mi afeminado amigo, no evité ruborizarme, como se le ocurría solo le ofrecí mi ayuda a una chica desvalida sin un interés de por medio y menos de esa magnitud.

-No, Angel, Alastor es un caballero y lo sabes-

Noté como si me defendiere, me sentí un poco feliz, la chica aceptaba que no tenía ese tipo de interés, luego de ello Husk me pidió fervientemente que me quedase con ellos, la salida que se repetía desde hace tiempo.

-Sabes le pedí a Cherry amiga de Angel que me ayudase a aparentar que somos pareja solo para que no sospechen de mi gusto hacia Angel ya sabes solo será el amigo gay de mi "pareja", ella esta de acuerdo en aceptarlo, sabes deberías hacer lo mismo digo, vi demasiado interés departe de Vox hacia ti el día que llego Charlotte a tu departamento-

Cuando dijo eso quise mandarlo al tiradero con algunos de mis "errores".

-No tengo ese tipo de interés, además saben que no soporto a ese tipejo-

No había notado en el momento en el que a la rubiecilla se le habían iluminado los ojos.

-¿Al podemos intentarlo? Digo me ayudarías a evitar mi compromiso, además que podría estar con mi pareja sin temores, es decir, ¿solo lo verían como una visita de vez en cuando a mi amiga cierto? -

No podía creerlo mi compañera de habitación de hace un solo día me estaba haciendo una propuesta tan aberrante, pero debía aceptar tenía sus beneficios o los que veía tal cuales, en su momento, como, por ejemplo, Mimzy y Vox desistirían en sus estúpidos intentos de "conquista".

-Em, ¿si saben que deben dar prueba que son pareja?, tendrían que consumar el matrimonio y además de procrear, como una pareja "normal" lo haría-

Se me bajo todo de golpe, jamás consideraría una posibilidad tal cual, a penas y asimilaba la idea de tener compañía que interfiriera con mis actividades, ahora imaginar el dormir junto a ella y peor aún sostener una relación corporal, no jamás era repulsivo y asqueroso en que mente repulsiva cabía tal idea.

-Supongo que tendré que casarme con alguien a quién no amo, poco caballeroso y nada gentil-

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero su mirada de gatito con hambre y sus lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos color miel ¡diablos!, ahora caigo en cuenta que no debí acceder.

-Esta bien, después de todo ya vivimos en la misma casa, solo déjame procesar lo último y esperando no sea tan necesario como este par rumorea-

Espeté la chica violo mi espacio nuevamente, esta vez me rodeo con sus brazos, no sabía como responder quedé atónito.

-Ch Charlotte, no me gusta el contacto físico-

Dije intentando de separarla de mí, pero fue inútil.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte Al después de todo ahora serán pareja-

Y así empezaría ese tipo de odisea en el que no cualquiera estaría gustoso de aceptar, debía sobre llevar la idea de que alguien no solo viviría conmigo, compartiría momentos junto a mí, llegándome a hacer sentir mal, ya que no sabía hasta qué punto iba a poder soportar el estar junto a ella. Tendría sexo con una chica a la cual apenas y la conocía.

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el relato.

Sigan sintonizados


	4. INICIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la situaciones se vuelven más incomodas

¡Hola queridos escuchas o lectores, un nuevo día arriba y debo seguir con mi relato!, espero terminar pronto, ando algo decaído además que, con gripe, ya saben compartir el aire con las demás personas te vuelve más vulnerable.

Como les había indicado la chica, la cantinera que conocí gracias a Husk, ahora sería mi "pareja" como fachada para que ella pudiese convivir con su pareja sin remordimientos o miramientos raros de la demás gente clasista y racista, además de xenófoba, es decir "sociedad".

Tuve que conseguir un apartamento más grande ya saben por lo de la "descendencia", mi madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba o tal vez hubiese estado feliz, ¿le daría nietos? No podía pensar en descendencia sin pensar en el acto y sin sentir repulsión o asco, no por Charlotte era linda y demás si no porque ese tema siempre causa esa sensación en mi persona, muchos creen que fui abusado o algo así, al parecer es incomprensible que me de asco el acto que los demás logran degustar, otros me dicen que tal vez sea que no lo he probado, pero ¿para que he de probarlo? es solo un intercambio de fluidos, así como los besos un asqueroso intercambio de saliva innecesario, solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Bueno me desvíe del tema, por ahora dormiríamos en cuartos distintos, cada quién en su propia cama, aun no concebía compartir mi sueño y mi cama con alguien era raro pensar en ello, la misma rutina del desayuno juntos solo que esta vez fue ella quien me sorprendió al casi querer incendiar la cocina.

-Querida yo te puedo enseñar a cocinar si lo deseas-

La chica asintió mientras me abrazó, el contacto entre nosotros comenzó a ser más cercano y no me molestaba, es más había días en que sentía que lo necesitaba, que rebuscaba sus brazos y su aroma un cambio extraño en mi surgía día con día, mientras convivíamos, se nos hizo costumbre ir juntos al trabajo, luego me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a mi rumbo solitario hacia mi trabajo, a veces cuando menos lo espero recibo un mensaje de recepción indicándome que la chica está afuera, si a veces tomamos juntos el almuerzo, no miento se me ha hecho larga la jornada al estar tanto tiempo separado de ella, muchos comentan que mi semblante ha cambiado un poco desde que la chica estaba conmigo, algunos hacían sus recurrente comentarios obscenos y algunos como Husk y Angel decían que no era tan de piedra como ellos solían creer, de pronto me dí cuenta que pensaba demasiado en la chica que me era agradable estar al lado de ella y que incluso ya sentía un tipo de impulso extraño cada que miraba sus labios, por primera vez sentía que deseaba juntarlos con los míos, pero cada que eso pasaba tomaba otro rumbo o intentaba pensar en otra cosa, recordando que ella tenía pareja, solamente le estaba ayudando a brindarle una fachada y que ella siguiese con su idea de estar con su pareja.

Cuando volvió esa noche a casa, cuando logré abrir me di cuenta que su ropaje estaba completamente sucio, despeinada y su maquillaje corrido.

-Cariño ¿que sucedió? -

No pude darme cuenta en que momento ella se abalanzó a mis brazos y mucho menos cuando me desbalancee y terminamos en el suelo, con ella llorando sobre mi pecho, cuando se logró calmar le ofrecí entrar, comencé a ayudarle con su corrido maquillaje, cepille sus hermosos cabellos dorados y me dispuse a alistarle la bañera, quería que se relajara parecía que su día fue un gran fiasco.

-¿Que sucedió querida-

Le pregunte era la segunda vez en nuestro tiempo juntos que la veía ahí sin nada que decir.

-Mimzy me esperó a que saliera del bar y me agredió, me defendía, pero me dijo algo que me hirió y no sé porque lo hizo sí sé que me ayudas para que este con Vaggie-

No entendí a qué se refería, hasta que ella me mostró el anillo falso que le dí, oh cierto olvide mencionar, "oficialice" nuestro compromiso, ya saben la típica linda cena para aparentar que era un normal chico enamorado que despilfarraba dinero para que la sociedad estuviese satisfecha de tan cara ceremonia de compromiso, para mi desgracia no solo Mimzy se había enterado, al parecer también Vox, pensé que con eso se iban a calmar hasta que vi los golpes en el rostro de Charlotte, me enfadó así que me levante y aprovechando que aún no me cambiaba de ropa me dirigí a casa de Mimzy, toque la puerta suavemente, ella me abrió y le dije lo que pensaba sobre su intromisión, ella me decía que me amaba y que no le parecía que me quedara con una cantinera, lo peor del caso según ella es que Charlotte me era infiel, pero a ella que le importaba si yo era feliz a si se fuese con 20mil hombres era muy mi problema porque así la amaba, me detuve un segundo a pensar sobre lo que había dicho, estaba confesándolo, ¿eso era lo que sentía por Charlotte? ¿Amor? Algo que tal vez solo podía confesar en un momento de ira y peor aún frente a la que se suponía era mi amiga, volví a mi habitual yo, pidiéndole por favor que no volviese siquiera a tocar un solo cabello, ya que eso solo lo hacía una mujer de baja categoría, dije y me devolví con Charlotte obviamente ocultaría lo que acabo de descubrir no podía dar mi brazo a torcer, mi orgullo no permitiría que aceptase que me había equivocado que aun yo podía tener ese sentimiento idiota y descerebrado, por eso mi necesidad de buscarla, de cuidarla y de protegerla era tan insistente no difería en ningún día, me recibió con un abrazo, el cual correspondí, no sabía cómo ni en qué momento pero mis labios se juntaron con los suyos

El solo roce de los mismos creo un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, haciendo a mi corazón acelerarse demasiado, la situación tan nueva para mí me tomo de sorpresa, por lo que me separe de ella y la mire.

-Ambos olvidaremos que esto acaba de acontecer-

Le dije marchándome a mi habitación luego que ella tomase su baño me dirigí yo a tomarlo necesitaba aclarar mis dudas y despejar la mente ya que no conocía el por qué mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionaban sin una orden de mi cerebro, peor aún tenía miedo era como entrar al mar sin saber nadar, no sabes cuál de las olas te va a arrastrar mar adentro.

Mi corazón aun latía y mi cara ardía, y en mis labios aún tenía la sensación de los suyos, me quité el corbatín y el chaleco,deseaba tomar un baño, salí solo para verificar si ella ya habría terminado su baño, para encontrarla frente a mí con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, suavemente mi rostro ardía, en dos pasos entramos a mi habitación, sus labios se posicionaron sobre los míos, no sé cómo lo hice, pero correspondía, sentí la humedad de la toalla que rodeaba su fino cuerpo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa botón por botón, sus manos frías y suaves se posicionaron acariciando lenta y suavemente mi pecho y abdomen, mientras un calor inexplicable se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, de un tirón, la toalla cayó al suelo, a los minutos seguida por mi camisa, un leve empujón me dejó sentado al borde de la cama, ahora era consciente de su desnudez.

-Char...-

No me permitió continuar al colocar un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Sé que está mal Al, pero creo que deseo estar contigo, sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero deseo de verdad tener un contacto más cercano Al. -

Luego de lo dicho me volvió a besar, volví a corresponder, se sentó sobe mis piernas, mordí su labio inferior, baje por sus labios hacia su cuello, algo me llevo a morderlo, decidí detenerme.

-Charlotte, lo siento yo no, yo no quiero esto ahora.

La hice sentarse sobre la cama y me fui a dar un baño con agua helada no fría helada, necesitaba despabilarme y lo que más necesitaba era centrarme y olvidarme lo que iba a hacer anteriormente con la rubia, Salí vestido del baño con mi pijama, para encontrarme con la rubia aun esperándome, la misma vestía una de mis camisas favoritas y al parecer no había salido de mi habitación en todo ese rato.

-Cariño necesito descansar y estas en mi cama-

Le dije intentaba hacerla razonar que necesitaba que saliera de mi habitación, al no recibir respuesta me disponía a salir de allí, pero ella no me lo permitió, abrazándome por la espalda.

-No es necesario que te vayas Al, podemos dormir juntos-

Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, realmente no lo deseaba, ella tenía su pareja y yo no disfrutaba de las relaciones mucho menos de formar parte de un triángulo amoroso.

-Es decir ¿compartir la misma cama? -

No podía creerlo que estuviese considerando la idea, lo peor fue que acepte.

-Bien, pero ponte ropa interior, no podré dormir pensando que debajo de mi camisa no llevas nada-

Ella sonrío y se fue a su cuarto.

-Lamento ser tan tentadora, Al-

Me dijo besándome la mejilla, debía estar completamente loco por lo que había dicho o peor aún drogado, pero no he comido nada extraño, o tal vez mi comida estaba pasada y por ellos ya estaba alucinando, posiblemente me dio una intoxicación alimenticia y yo ni en cuenta, mientras acomodaba mis ideas me acosté mirando hacia la ventana, comenzaba a sentir pesados mis párpados, cuando sentí un peso a mi lado y sus brazos rodeando mi torso.

-Pasaríamos mejor el frío si también me abrazas-

Pasé saliva por mi garganta ya me sentía incómodo compartiendo mi habitación y mi cama, ahora también pedía un abrazo, me volteé y la complací, se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos, temía por mi mismo, desde que ella llego, no pienso con claridad, no entiendo mi actuar, me estoy volviendo un completo idiota, bien por ahora eso es todo.

Sigan sintonizados.


	5. TENTACIONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación cada vez se vuelve más clara para Alastor,

Buen día mis radio escuchas o lectores otro día más para otro relato largo y aburrido, pero al parecer las críticas sobre los relatos son buenas, me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta, aunque también me lleva a pensar que son muy cotillos, ya que piden que hable más sobre ello, bueno continuare, no sin antes decirles que sí habrá demasiados detalles que no necesitan saber pero qué más da.

Bueno todo comienza a la mañana siguiente, la dama aun dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, yo pues si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo, prepare el desayuno, no llevaría almuerzo me correspondería comer fuera del trabajo, corrí lo más que mis pies me permitían, no quería dejar caer mi record de llegar temprano, además que no querría correr los riesgos que implica la llegada tardía, listo comencé mi trabajo del día a día, recibí una llamada de si como adivinan era Charlotte, me indicó si necesitaba comprar algo, al parecer ella estaba libre ese día, porque no? Después de todo había menos cosas en mi despensa, es decir una sola persona puede mantenerse, pero ya éramos dos, también me dijo que había notado que no había traído almuerzo que ella se encargaría de llevarme algo de comer, que lo compraría obviamente, me sentía extraño recibiendo tanta atención de una sola chica, me ponía nervioso.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo cuando me disponía a levantarme, me di cuenta que la chica estaba de espaldas a mí, con dos almuerzos, se quedaría conmigo a almorzar, ella me dijo que era para no tomar sola el almuerzo, no tenía ojos en la nuca pero podía sentir las miradas de mofa que podrían estar haciendo mis compañeros, ya que el virgen sin novia estaba a punto de almorzar con una despampanante rubia, obviamente no quería ser la causa de la mofa de mis compañeros pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal o irse, es decir ella estaba allí porque pensó que sería mejor comer conmigo que sola, así que ignoré todo lo demás y me dispuse a almorzar con ella, mientas me felicitaba por como llevaba mi trabajo, era obvio que ella quería aparentar que éramos pareja, todos podían notar el anillo en su dedo, y la mirada que yo le brindaba, era inevitable no quedar como tonto cuando la veía o sonrojarme cuando me guiñaba, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, no quería aceptarlo y no aun no lo voy a aceptar que me estoy convirtiendo en un idiota ya que estaba cediendo al sentimiento más descerebrado, al sentimiento idiota que convertía a cualquiera tocado por él como un estúpido sin remedio.

Me sentía tan tonto cerca ella, no podía dejar de pensar que solo era una fachada, que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, yo solo era su manera para encubrir su cariño y afecto, tenía miedos y dudas, yo tampoco había pedido sentir eso, mucho menos me lo imaginé cuando acepté, pensé que no me pasaría, pero bueno estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando se me acercó para besarme, lo supe solo cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, no objete, no me moví, no rechacé, por alguna extraña razón ese intercambio de "gérmenes" me pareció placentero, sus labios sabor a ¿manzana?, amaba ese dulce sabor a pesar de amar el amargo, ese dulce y cálido sabor era nuevo, luego de unos minutos por falta de aire, se separó de mí, pude respirar y sentir mi cara arder de la pena, mi corazón latía de una forma descomunal.

-Perdona Al no debí-

Estaba atónito no salía nada de mi garganta no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo sentía mi corazón al punto de un paro cardíaco, torpemente buscaba ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza, cuan las artículo soné aún más idiota.

-Problema no hay, última vez sucede-

Me abofetee mentalmente soné estúpido, me dio más pena escucharme, parecía un idiota, ella sonrío tiernamente y me acarició la mejilla, y como buen varón súper valiente que soy me caí de la silla por huir al tacto.

Ella volvió a reír sé que todos me veían extraño, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto con las demás personas, mucho menos me acostumbraba a los besos sorpresivos o a lo que pasó a noche, si estaba metido en algo que nisiquiera conocía.

-Al, bueno ya debo irme dentro de unos minutos volverás a transmitir-

Demonios nuevamente mi cerebro no procesaba bien las palabras que debía decir.

-Gracias comida por la-

Todos me miraron como rogando que no hiciera la misma estupidez con el trabajo, si no ese día sería un fiasco el Show.

Cuando por fin se fue, tomé aire, me acomodé en la silla y continué con mi programa, normalmente, aunque por momentos me desconectaba pensando en ella, ni yo mismo comprendía la razón porque me convertía poco a poco en un tonto sin razón.

Terminada mi jornada me dirigí hacia mi casa, no antes sin ser detenido por Husk y Angel, si otra vez ese par, comenzamos a hablar y les comenté si lo sé terrible error mío comentarle a ese par de burlistas, come era de esperarse, se mofaron y rieron hasta que casi les da un paro cardiorespiratorio, diciéndome y asegurándome que me enamore de la rubia, cosa que me sonaba completamente estúpida, pasó la noche, copa tras copa, whisky tras whisky, para las 12mn ya estaba completamente ebrio, decía estupideces era obvio, no recuerdo muy bien pero llegué a mi casa, cuando llegue Charlotte se abalanzo sobre con sus continuas preguntas, le sentí completamente preocupada o eso parecía.

De un pronto a otro la aleje de mí, estoy casi seguro que me comporté como un idiota ya que vagamente recuerdo que se alejó llorando, supongo que no debí de hacerlo, lo que me quedo claro fue que después fui recibido por un balde de agua fría, helada como el mismísimo ártico, pero logró eliminar mi estado etílico, me comenzó a crispar la piel, ahora si sentía frío, se acercó a mí con una toalla ayudándome a secarme.

-El que vengas ebrio no te da el derecho para comportarte como un idiota, ese no eres tú, además si me preocupas, creo que tenemos un lazo especial, algo así como una amistad-

Es palabra no se adonde se había quedado, no se suponía que estábamos fingiendo ser una pareja, ahora me dice que somos solo "amigos", me estaba confundiendo realmente, se que nunca he tenido ningún tipo de relación afectiva, pero estoy casi seguro que los amigos no se besan en los labios o ¿me equivoco?

Me quede estático sin querer estarlo, no sé porque lo que había dicho me habría confundido o afectado tanto, que no se supone que yo no debería sentir absolutamente nada por alguien, mucho menos por ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Sin querer había bajado mi guardia, en que momento me importaba llegar más allá de una farsa, trataba de recordarme a mí mismo que solo era un peldaño para que ella estuviese con su pareja, sin ser molestada por nadie más, pero sería que realmente estaba cediendo a la tentación del sentimiento idiota, me fui a la habitación ignorando todo y me recosté, a los minutos la escuché sentía mis ojos húmedos, ¿acaso yo estaba llorando?

-Oh Al mira, yo no estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo o sintiendo, no quiero lastimarte pero no sé qué pasa ahora, es más no sé ni que dije que lograra hacerte llorar-

La voltee a ver lleve mis manos a mi rostro, solo para darme cuenta que en efecto estaba llorando, me seque las lágrimas y volví a sonreír mientras la observaba.

-Realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo, no sé ni que es lo que estoy sintiendo, de hecho no sé porque estoy llorando-

Ella me abrazo nuevamente, no sé en qué momento sus manos dejaron mi torso y tomaron mi rostro, nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre los míos, sabían dulces, deseaba que ese momento no se terminara jamás, mis manos llegaron a su cintura, en dos movimientos quedé debajo de ella mientras el beso subía la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la corbata de moño que traía puesta ese día, luego se separó de mí y me observó aletargadamente.

-Vaya creo que esto es distinto, tus labios saben a fresa-

Me ruboricé por lo que dijo volvió a besarme de una manera más exigente, pronto sentí su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca, yo torpemente intentaba de seguirle el paso, casi sin éxito, era algo demasiado nuevo para mí, por falta de aire nos volvimos a separar, me volvió a mirar y antes que se abalanzara otra vez sobre mí la detuve.

-Comprende no estoy acostumbrado, y no me gusta perder el control de la situación y créeme esto se está tornando muy extraño para mí, lo siento-

Sé que tal vez se molestó a pesar de que sonrío y como al día anterior después de que cada uno tomó un baño, se recostó al lado mío fingiendo que éramos una pareja feliz y completamente normal, a pesar que solo era una fachada, no quería aceptarlo, pero a veces sospechaba la posibilidad de que ella con su toque grácil, con su hermosa voz o aquella sonrisa, me había conquistado sin siquiera esperarlo.

Lo que ya se sabe, es algo que jamás hubiese admitido, de hecho es algo que realmente no quería admitir ya que realmente me parecía estúpido y sin sentido para ser real.

Bueno mis queridos escuchas o lectores, eso es todo por hoy.

Sigan sintonizados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sé que muchos se preguntarán como pudo llamar, bueno les indico las llamadas a los comerciales no eran muy aptas para la época ya que en ese tiempo la telefonía no era muy barata, muchos mantenía la misma como solo emergencias, y bueno Charlotte no esta muy clara a lo que son las emergencias.  
> pdt: Alastor si tiene dinero para tener un teléfono en casa, pero ni lo usa  
> no es comida express, es el típico comida preparada para llevar.


	6. BODA

Bueno días mi amado nueva Orleans, queridos radio escuchas o lectores les traigo nuevamente otro relato, como les había contado convivía con una cantinera muy hermosa llamada Charlotte, bueno ya a la 3er semana de vivir con ella, decidimos hacer oficial completamente nuestra relación, estábamos casados, si a escondidas de sus padres y bueno solo algunos allegados asistieron, se veía hermosa de blanco, debía admitirlo que me sentía incómodo en un traje que realmente no era concorde a mi persona, es decir nuevamente estaba dando un paso en falso, que tan incómodo tenía que sentirme para detener esa farsa, pero no nuevamente mi sentido común me abandonó, di el sí y ante la Iglesia y luego ante los abogados, por fin era libre de su compromiso y libre para ser novia de la tal Vaggie y yo pues estaría libre de los acosos de Vox o incluso los de Mimzy, bueno, les contaré porque realmente esta estupidez de tener una boda por la "iglesia" no ha sido de mi agrado, bueno primero había muchos invitados no invitados, como Vox, Mimzy y algunos vecinos a y "la esposa de Husk", segundo decir una sarta de estupideces que se me ocurrieron para los "votos", todo parecía estúpidamente creíble, hasta el beso parte de aquella farsa que montamos ante el altar parecía y se sentía real.

Bueno llegó la hora de los regalos de "boda" y consigo también la celebración de la misma, luego de partir el pastel, me fui a tomar asiento mientras ella se iba con su novia a hablar, ya que al parecer le parecía molesto tener que compartir a su "chica" conmigo, su pongo que era un don mío no agradarles a las personas a primera vista, es decir muy pocos lograban soportarme como lo hacían Mimzy, Rosie, Husk y Angel; cuando me senté en la mesa más cercana , con los brazos cruzados, me sentía aburrido y sentía que había cometido el peor de los errores, peor que haberme hecho amistad de Mimzy, la misma ahora llegaba con Rosie, a "felicitarme" por la sabia decisión de contraer matrimonio con una chica a la que nisiquiera ¿amo?

-Oh, Al ¿porque no detienes esta farsa?, es obvio que no se aman, mírala allá hablando con su "mejor amiga" y tú aquí aburrido y esperando-

Habló la gran Mimzy nuevamente me sentía invadido, ¿Qué carajos le importaba si estaba o no aburrido, o mi relación con Charlotte? Lo comprendí cuando puso su mano sobre mi regazo, subiendo muy indiscriminadamente, con sumo cuidado tomé su mano y la aparte de mí.

-Querida es mi decisión, si tomó la decisión de tirarme de un puente como para darte un ejemplo ¿crees que me interesaría lo que tu opinas?, es decir ¿tus palabras me detendrían de hacerlo?, la respuesta es sencilla, lo dudo mucho querida-

Espeté observando a Rosie quién se reía con discreción por lo bajo.

-Yo solo venía a darte mi pésame cariño, te has atado la soga al cuello tu sólito-

Me dijo Rosie mirándome como siempre lo hacía de manera burlista, como era des esperarse, hasta que llegó Husk y Angel, a Rosie no le agradaban, ella les decía el circo de pulgas, o el circo de fenómenos, a veces me dice que no comprende cómo me fui a rozar con gente de "esa clase".

-Oh Mimzy ¿que haces por estos rumbos de vagos?-

A Mimzy tampoco le agradaban; por lo que Angel sabiéndolo volteo a verme con una sonrisa, sabía que disfrutaba tanto como yo, ver enfada a Mimzy.

-Estaba hablando con Al sabes, respecto a la farsa que se montó con aquella chica de allá-

Dijo mirando despectivamente a Charlotte.

-Ah, Charlie, si ellos están profundamente enamorados-

Eso lo dijo Husk guiñándome me sentí contrariado y acorralado.

-claro y yo soy una modelo talla 0-

Espetó no pude evitar soltar una risita leve, me había causado gracia el comentario, para mi suerte Charlotte había vuelto a mi lado, hora de fingir.

-Oh, cielo volví Vaggie estaba felicitándome por mi gran elección-

Dijo besándome en la mejilla, sonreí sabía que era todo lo contrario.

-Enserio, ¿pueden dejar de fingir frente a mí?, sé que no se aman-

Podía notar como la misma comenzaba a tomar color rojo, mientras hablaba sobre mi relación con Charlotte.

-Querida sí estamos enamorados, solo que tenemos una manera extraña de querernos, ya sabes considerando mi situación, querida, sabes que no soy una persona fácil de manejar-

Parecía habérselo tragado, pero no, puso resistencia.

-A ver quiero que me demuestren con un beso, francés-

Quedé con cara de idiota, yo que apenas conocía lo que era un beso, ¿Qué demonios era eso de un beso francés?

-Oh querida, no tenemos la necesidad de montar un espectáculo de esa magnitud, es decir no somos un circo-

Intente sonar tranquilo, la situación comenzaba a salirse de mis manos, Charlotte llamó la atención de todos,

-Denme un segundo, ya saben para explicarle, él no sabe lo que es un beso francés Mimzy. -

Me tomo de la mano y me llevó donde no fueran capaces de escucharnos, me explico con mucho detenimiento él porque era un beso francés, lo peor es que ya lo habíamos practicado y nisiquiera sabía que tenía un nombre, volvimos a sentarnos.

-Perdonen es que no sabía que los besos tenían nombre, es decir ahora se cual es-

Dije Mimzy se contrario, más aún con la respuesta de Charlotte.

-Si me he tomado la libertad de enseñarle algunas cosas, solo que se las enseñé sin nombres absurdos-

Todos me miraron extrañados, el que yo permitiese un acercamiento, sin mi autorización era extraño, sabían que por lo regular eso no sucedía.

-Bien, no veo acción, oh le temes a la chica Al-

Dijo Mimzy, sin previo aviso o preparación psicológica actué, le bese, introduje mi lengua en su boca recorriendo cada espacio de la misma como ella misma lo habría hecho aquella vez, el beso se intensificaba al ser correspondido por el de ella, hasta que el aire me hizo falta por lo que nos separamos.

-Ahora me dejan con mi esposo, tengo algunos temas que tratar con el y solo nos convienen a nosotros dos por favor-

Los demás se marcharon dejándonos solos en la mesa, mientras ella limpiaba las marcas de su labial sobre mis labios.

-Me tomaste desprevenida, por cierto, ¿ya has pensado con respecto a que vamos a hacer en la luna de miel? -

Sonríe tontamente, pensé que todo lo tenía resuelto.

-Emm si, solo dormiremos hoy al llegar a ese lugar, luego los 5 días después pasaremos cada quién por su lado y solo compartiremos la cama para dormir. -

Suspiró, mi respuesta no le había agradado.

-Al sé que no te gusta el contacto físico, pero sabes porque mi Mimzy, ¿nos dio ese regalo? -

Moví mi cabeza de manera negativa, tenía miedo de a lo que quería llegar y claro era lo que no quería saber o me negaba a aceptar, si lo sabía, pero no quería corroborarlo.

-Ella quiere asegurarse que hayamos consumado el acto, es decir, debemos tener sexo, Al tendrás que, bueno tu sabes-

La vi ruborizarse, me dio un escalofrío, nos veríamos desnudos el uno al otro, no lo quería, no y definitivamente no lo haría o por lo menos no aquella noche.

-No hoy Charlotte, me siento agotado, además que necesito mentalizarme sobre eso que se supone debemos hacer para despejar dudas. -

Ella me tomó de las manos, yo ya había entrado en crisis, debí pensar mejor esto de ayudar a alguien a estar con su pareja, debí replantearlo más, lo que pensaba ingenuamente, era muy distinto a lo que comenzaba a acontecer.

Cuando llegamos por fin al lugar tenía miedo, tan pronto llegamos al hotel, me cambié y me acosté dándole la espalda a Charlotte.

-Al sabes quiero decirte, quiero que a partir de hoy me llames Charlie con confianza-

Dije un apenas audible si, aun no podía aceptarlo, como había caído tan bajo, ahora debía entregarme a una mujer a la que no amaba, o eso pensaba.

Bien eso es todo por hoy

sigan sintonizados


	7. LUNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD RESUMEN LEMON Y NO BUENO

Buenos días mis queridos escuchas o lectores, otro día más para continuar con este relato, por favor, le indico porque esta vez mi transmisión va más tarde, se tratarán temas de adultos solamente así que por favor, si hay menores cerca no escuchen la emisión del día de hoy o no la lean tampoco si hay un menor cerca ya que sí hoy tendré que contar lo que aconteció en la luna de miel y antes de que me censuren si, corro con los permisos respectivo, por eso es a esta hora, no perjudicare la mentecilla de ningún inocente, y por lo que puedo ver más y más personas lo están escuchando justo ahora.

Bien sin más por mencionar, comenzamos.

Al día siguiente después de la noche de bodas, me encontraba con Charlotte dormida sobre mi pecho, la camisa de mi pijama completamente abierta, me levante de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltara y terminara en el suelo, me carcajee de la caída, se vio tan tonta que me pareció gracioso, cuando se hubo levantado se abalanzo sobre mí, con la intención de pellizcarme las mejillas, pero la detuve, ahora estábamos más conscientes de lo que acontecía ella estaba sobre mí, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un largo rato, poco a poco acercaba su rostro al mío y mi cuerpo es decir yo no respondía, solo me quedé estático probablemente esperando el beso sobre mis labios, suave pero dulce, lo deseaba, quería el beso, mis manos recorrieron sus piernas y sus suaves glúteos, mientras levantaba poco a poco la falda de aquel camisón negro que traía puesto, sentí la extraña textura de la ropa interior de encaje que traía debajo de aquel camisón, la aparte y quite mis manos de su atrayente trasero.

-Perdona, ejem quería preguntarte ¿Por qué la camisa de mi pijama está abierta? -

Dije, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro algo ruborizada, ahora observaba el camisón, se veía demasiado tentadora, sé que mostraba tal vez un poco de su hermosa y cremosa piel, mis ganas de morderla y dejarle una buena marca aumentaban.

-Lo siento Al es que quería sentir tu piel, perdona-

Tenía una manera extraña de hacer las cosas.

-Al yo si quiero tener ese contacto contigo, pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no desees-

Era obvia mi respuesta el problema es que parecía que era tan obvia que contesté todo lo contrario a lo que iba a decir.

-Lo haremos Charlotte, solo quiero que me tengas paciencia, es la primera vez que hago Algo como esto y me siento raro haciéndolo también-

Me miró sorprendida y sonrió.

-Al, también es mi primera vez, bueno con un hombre y tengo curiosidad, y por lo otro solo déjate llevar, como viste si tienes el instinto-

No espere a que dijese alguna otra palabra volví a besarla, me sentía sediento por sus labios, deseaba tanto de ella en ese momento, mi asco por ser tocado se esfumó, introduje mi lengua a su boca volviendo a explorarla y saborear cada rincón de la misma, mientras mis manos, deslizaban el camisón de la chica hacía arriba, mi cuerpo respondía extrañamente ante el tacto bajo la piel de mis manos, separe mis labios de los de la chica solo para terminar quitando por completo aquella prenda y que terminara en algún lugar del piso alfombrado, trague saliva al tenerla frente a mi semidesnuda, era perfecta pero sentía que era demasiado para mí.

-Al, ¿no te gusta lo que ves? –

Me acerqué a ella, enajenado con mis movimientos, la recosté, mientras ella se deshacía de la camisa de mi pijama, sentí sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y mi abdomen, eso me hizo suspirar, ¿me estaba comenzando a gustar?

-No, es claro que me gusta lo que veo, es solo que me siento tan tonto en esto a parte eres la primer chica que veo desnuda y me apena-

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Tu apenado?, eso debería estarlo yo, jamás me hubiese imaginado que debajo de aquella ropa ocultaras todo lo que estoy apreciando ahora-

Sentí como ahora deslizaba los pantalones del pijama, no quería ni voltear a ver, me daba pena, prontamente no solo fue el pantalón si no mi ropa interior.

-Apresúrate si quieres emparejar la situación-

Me sonreía muy coquetamente, volvió a unir sus labios contra los míos mi ropa fue a dar al piso y me posicione entre sus piernas, dejé sus labios para besar su cuello, asegurándome de marcar la piel durante aquel recorrido, descendí aún más desviándome al pecho izquierdo y mi mano viajó al derecho, mientras las manos de ella recorrían mi espalda y a veces revolvían mi cabello.

Tomé su pezón izquierdo entre mi boca, succionándolo, a veces una que otra mordida y aveces lo lamía haciendo movimientos circulares con mi lengua, con mi mano acariciaba el derecho, apretando el seno por completo, a veces pellizcando, hasta que sentí que era el momento para continuar mi recorrido de explorador, mi mano descendió hasta la zona más baja de aquella chica, perdiéndose entre aquellos pliegues de piel, mientras podía sentir en mi tacto la calidez de la chica mientras gemía mi nombre, debía admitir que encendía algo en mí, escuchar mi nombre en sus dulces labios, más el saber que era yo la que causaba ese sonido erótico en su voz que se asemejaba a un ronroneo, era bajo el sonido pero agradable, sentía como si fuese música para mis oídos, no me dejo descender más con sus manos tomo mi rostro, aleje mi mano de aquella zona buscando algún apoyo mientras volvía a sus dulces y atrayentes labios, tomó mi miembro en su mano, encaminándolo a la entrada de aquel lugar entre sus piernas separo sus labios de los míos solo para decir.

-Estoy lista, Al te necesito-

No sé porque, pero sentí que esas palabras habían despejado todas mis dudas, lentamente me abrí paso dentro de ella, siento recibido por una presión sobre mi miembro además de un líquido tibio, y al mirarla a los ojos, observe las lágrimas en sus ojos, quería salir, pero no me lo permitió.

-Es normal, sigue Al, yo estaré muy bien, pronto olvidare esto y sentiré placer-

Volví a besarla, esperé un tiempo prudencial para comenzar a iniciar el acto nuevamente, comenzando a mover mis caderas, en un movimiento repetitivo, el cual aumentaba el calor de mi cuerpo, arrancando más gemidos de placer de la chica y algunos míos, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, me generaba un desagradable placer, era extraño para mí pero se sentía bien cada golpeteo que se generaba entre mis movimientos contra la intimidad de la chica, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda y sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello, ver sus senos botar con cada golpe, hasta que sentí que deseaba liberarme de algo pero que?.

-Charlotte, siento que algo viene-

Ella al oír eso me abrazo con sus piernas sin poder salir de ella.

-Déjalo salir Al-

Terminé con un último movimiento, sentí que por fin me liberaba, después de mi ella arqueo su cuerpo liberando un fuerte gemido, salí lentamente de sus piernas, viendo aquel liquido blanco salir de entre sus piernas, me recosté para tomar algo de aire, ya que extrañamente sentí que quería repetirlo y así fue varias veces más, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche, no habíamos desayunado o tomado el almuerzo o el café, estaba muy concentrado en lo que había descubierto ese día, bueno obviamente tomamos un respiro, necesitaba darme un baño además que ya me sentía pegajoso, supongo que ella también, decidimos darnos juntos el baño sin morbo y sin más sexo, me sentía agotado y no daba ni una más, pedimos servicio al cuarto, la chica, realizo un cambio de sabanas y luego nos brindó la comida, si comimos en la cama, ese día realice dos cosas que nunca en mi vida habría hecho; tener sexo y comer en la cama.

-Charlie, tengo una pregunta no soy muy experto en esto del sexo, pero no es algo malo que realizáramos esto sin protección, o por lo menos no haberlo hecho dentro-

Sentía mi cara arder con la pregunta mientras veía a Charlotte comer con ansias y hambre como si no hubiese comido por días.

-Umm, no te preocupes Al, si trae una consecuencia, pero creo que podemos sobre llevarla. -

Quería, no, yo debía preguntar la consecuencia, ahora caigo en cuenta de que nisiquiera debí preguntar.

\- ¿cuál es esa consecuencia de la que hablas Charlie?

Ella me miró sonriente, aun despeinada me parecía atrayente, ahora eran más visibles mis marcas en su cuello.

-A que es muy seguro que quede embarazada, pronto te convertirás en padre-

Lo dijo así tan normal, es decir ¿qué tan normal es tener hijos?, me atragante con la comida al escuchar lo que dijo, aun no podía creerlo, venía conociendo el sexo y ya estaba sentenciado a ser padre, demonios, maldije a Husk por no haberme avisado, a mí por olvidar aquella cajita que Angel me había dicho que comprara y por no haber hecho el intento de salir cuando tuve el tiempo.

Bien es todo por hoy.

Sigan sintonizados

//hago aclaración la imágenes son con fines ilustrativos, no son míos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores//


	8. RECIÉN CASADOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan los problemas

Buenos días estimados oyentes o lectores, comenzamos hoy con el relato nuevamente, es raro oir comentarios positivos con la transmisión del día anterior, y también algo contrariado por no ser censurado, pero bueno continuamos.

La semana después de la luna de miel pues comenzábamos semana, esta vez nos fuimos juntos, ella esperaría en la estación a mi lado por lo menos hasta que se acercara su hora de entrada a labores en el bar, cuando llegamos algunos compañeros me miraban extraños, unos cuantos m felicitaron por el matrimonio y obviamente la mayoría saludaban Charlie y le hacían comentarios extraños, mientras yo tomé mi asiento de rutina, alrededor de las 9am ella se despidió de mi para tomar irse al bar a iniciar su turno, pasé mi jornada laboral de una forma normal, poniendo música hasta que terminara el día o incluso comentando, todo era normal.

Cuando salí Mimzy me acorraló contra la pared, en el mismo callejón que Vox lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Al, ¿sabes? es muy normal que un hombre sea infiel, ¿no te gustaría revolcar un poco mis sábanas?-

Me sentí acosado y porque no decirlo acosado, pensé que se calmarían las cosas cuando me casara, pero al parecer no.

-Querida, enserio no quiero ser grosero, pero no me apetece, perdona pero que te hace pensar que buscare pellejo teniendo buena carne esperándome en casa-

Me aparté de ella e intenté seguí mi rumbo, pero me topé ahora con vox me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó con él , extraño que las personas me viesen forcejeando y no me ayudaran, al parecer se cansó porque lo próximo que hizo fue llevarme sobe su hombro, al final me cansé a penas encontrase el arma correcta se la enterraría en lo más profundo de su tórax.

-Bien, ahora sí dime, que te pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidiste casarte-

Dijo mientras me hacía sentarme en el sofá de su ¿apartamento? Intentaba ignorar el hecho que me acababa de secuestrar mi peor enemigo.

-¿Eso te interesa acaso? –

Le espeté, me levanté para irme, pero él me detuvo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome al sillón nuevamente.

-Claro, me interesa demasiado, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en el que aquella visita llego-

Me lleve la palma a la cara generando un golpe en seco.

-Vox, no me interesa nadie más que mi esposa comprendes eso ¿verdad? -

Cuando dije esto, se acercó tomándome del mentón acercando demasiado su rostro al mío.

-Dímelo ahorita, si te atreves-

Sonreí ante la tentativa lo miré a los ojos.

-GRABATELO EN LA CABEZA CARA PLANA, AMO A CHARLOTTE-

Le grite, le tome de los hombros ante su mirada atónita y lo empujé, salí rápidamente de aquel lugar, me crispaba los nervios estar cerca de ese maniático, antes de llegar a casa, fui retenido por Husk y Angel.

-Miren, pero si ya perdió lo virgen-

Decía Angel, claramente burlándose de mí-

-Hay Angelito, ya nuestro Al se convirtió en todo un hombre-

Sonreí con ironía, lo que deseaba era asesinarlos, pero bueno.

-Y ¿cómo estuvo', ¿te gusto? Dime que usaste protección-

Mire a Angel con cara de fastidio, para que quería saber.

-Según nos dijo el amigo de Mimzy casi la matas animal-

Dijo Husk riéndose a carcajadas claramente disfrutaba verme de mal humor.

-Respondiendo a Angel, estuvo bueno, tal vez, y no; respondiendo a Husk, no lo sé yo creo que le gusto demasiado-

Lo último lo dije mostrándole las marcas que habría dejado en mi cuello.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no fue que ella te violo? -

Preguntaba Angel yo respondí negativamente con un gesto.

-Espera, si no usaste protección al menos terminaste fuera ¿no?

Ahora el que decía eso era Husk.

-Em no, ella no me dejo terminar fuera-

Ambos se empezaron a carcajear frente a mí, nuevamente fui su motivo.

-Lo siento Al, es que suena tonto, primera vez que lo haces y ya tienes una muy segura descendencia-

Nuevamente se carcajeaban, me llevaron al bar donde frecuentaban, el mismo donde conocí a Charlotte, ahí estaba al igual que el primer día.

-Hola chicos, ¿mis clientes favoritos, que desean? –

Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos, me sentía como tonto ese día.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes un whisky bien cargado para el cuatro ojos, un vodka para mi y una cerveza nacional para Angel-

Se fue con las ordenes, por primera vez fui traicionado por mi mirada que estaba completamente dirigida al hermoso trasero de Charlie, aclaré mi garganta al sentir la mirada de Husk y la de Angel encima de mí.

Cuando volvió note que mi porta vasos tenía algo escrito, algo que me emociono levemente, que ya sospechaba desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo en la luna de miel, algo que hizo que dejara caer el whisky.

"querido Al: es un hecho serás padre, ¡estoy embarazada!"

Quedé atónito no sabía que responder ahí estaba como tonto, ella me llamaba para hablar o eso suponía hasta que cuando la alcancé me empujo y terminamos dentro del baño de varones, me llevo al sanitario, cerró la puerta y me beso como una fiera, rápidamente, levanté su falda atrapado por el encanto de aquella dama la cual ahora liberaba mi miembro del pantalón, la tome de los glúteos, enredo sus piernas a mi cintura, si nada de tacto me adentre en ella comenzando nuevamente ese vaivén que estaba volviéndome adicto, no pasaba un momento en el que no deseara recorrer sus curvas con mis manos, o incluso volver a entrar una y otra vez como en ese momento lo hacía saciando mi hambre de ella, ya no tenía mucha importancia si lo hacía fuera o dentro, así que termine dentro al compás del orgasmo de la rubia entre mis brazos, nos observábamos jadeantes, se acomodó la ropa y yo también, salimos del baño y nos quedamos un segundo en el pasillo.

-Vaya, si tenías energía-

Me dijo sonriendo, luego me besó nuevamente, acorralándome esta vez contra la pared, pero si no estaba dispuesto a que me viesen en ese acto por lo que le la tome de los hombros y la separe, necesitaba aire.

-Entonces seremos padres ¿cierto? –

Me abrazó parecía genuinamente contenta.

-Sí, ¿cómo reaccionara Vaggie? -

Sentí algo raro cuando dijo su nombre, si tenía que aceptarlo, ahora era mi esposa, compartía mi cama con ella., mi vida y mi comida, pero al parecer Vaggie ocupaba su corazón, no sé ni porque me importaba.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que lo tome muy bien, suerte me avisas, debo ir con Husk y Angel. -

Dije me marché dejándole con la palabra en la boca, no sabía la razón del porque me sentía tan desanimado, pero bueno mantendría siempre mi sonrisa, aunque fuese para aparentar, tomamos lo suficiente como para quedarme dormido con la cara contra la mesa, cuando ella, estaba por salir me palmeo la mejilla izquierda, abrí lentamente los ojos solo para verle sonriente.

-Ya estoy lista gracias por esperarme-

Dijo para luego darme un fugaz beso en los labios, que recibí adormilado pero gustoso, en cierta forma y extrañamente me sentí a gusto que se fuese conmigo en vez de ir a dejar la gran noticia de que espera un hijo y menos pensar en lo que diría la novia de ella, cuando llegamos, me dispuse a prepararle la cena además del postre ya que estaba antojada de comer buñuelo, porque no además siempre me agradaba su nariz llena de azúcar glas, después de comer, tomamos un baño, nos vestimos preparándonos para dormir.

bien con esto se termina el relato de hoy

sigan sintonizados


	9. FIASCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los problemas comienza a llegar, alastor toma un tiempo necesario para pensar.  
> ¿que será de esta relación en falso?

Buenos días estimados oyentes o lectores, continuaré con mi relato, como se los he prometido.

Ese día comenzó medianamente normal, lo único es que como saben no estoy acostumbrado a que se me queden mirando mientras duermo, cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que divisé fue a Charlotte observándome atentamente.

-Pareces un ángel cuando duermes, tan tranquilo-

Me ruboricé ante el cumplido, es decir estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos, pero realmente no a los de ella, por lo que me sorprendió con la guardia baja, luego de ello me predispuse a darme un baño, colocarme ropa limpia y dejar la sucia en la canasta de cuarto de pilas, luego comencé a preparar el desayuno, nuevamente me tomó desprevenido, sus manos estaban dentro del delantal y dentro de mi camisa, mientras besaba mi cuello con suavidad, realmente me sentía nervioso, aún más porque estaba cerca de la cocina.

-!Oh¡ ¿será que el demonio de la radio, pueda darme una entrevista en privado antes de ir a trabajar?-

No sabía por qué, pero me extasiaba de una manera extraña cuando utilizaba mi seudónimo, o mejor aún escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, tenía un embrujo extraño aquella chica que me hacía ser distinto a todo lo que generalmente hacía, o a como generalmente me comportaba.

-Deja almenos que apague el fuego querida para mostrarte lo que el demonio radio puede hacer-

Cuando estuvo listo apagué el fuego, me quité el delantal, ella se sentó sobre el sofá y me acerco tomándome de la mano, al soltarme sus manos viajar a comenzando desabrochar mi pantalón, en cuestión de segundos mi miembro estaba en la mano de la chica, tenía pena, ella lo acariciaba lentamente de la base a la punta.

-Te mostrare algo que Angel dijo que podía gustarte-

No comprendía el porque Angel le daría un consejo a Charlie y menos a que se refería, por lo menos no caí en conciencia hasta que comenzó a acercar mi miembro a su boca.

-Espera, Charlie, no es necesario que hagas eso-

Le dije sentía mi cara arder, ella sonrió maliciosamente, podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos, una pequeña lamida a la punta fue suficiente para que perdiera la noción de lo que pasaba, luego fue seguida de lamidas, caricias y empeoro cuando sentí la calidez de su boca recibir y acoger a mi miembro, mientras ella comenzaba a realizar suaves movimientos sobre el mismo abarcándolo por completo, luego puse mis manos sobre su cabeza instintivamente, marcando el ritmo, pasaron varios minutos después volví a ser consciente de la situación más cuando vi, con morbo como ella tragaba el producto de mi excitación, luego se puso en pie, salto a mis brazos aferrándose a mi cintura, me senté sobre él sofá mientras nos besábamos, 2 segundos me tomo, deshacerme de la ropa interior de ella, cuando por fin me introduje en ella nuevamente, le tome de la cintura, guiándole, tanto la intensidad como la velocidad de sus movimientos, acomodándome también para acompañarle mientras me deleitaba con la vista de la chica sobre mí, con forme continuábamos con la faena de la mañana nos devorábamos a besos, el ultimo que me brindo dejo una clara marca amoratada en mi cuello, mientras nuevamente terminaba junto con ella.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, mientras ella se apartaba de encima de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vaya, estas mejorando-

Me dijo sonriente, mientras voltee a ver el reloj debía apresurarme cuando me acomode, note que ahora tendría que cambiarme el pantalón, ya que se habría manchado gracias a la acción anterior.

-Puedes servir el desayuno debo, peinarme y cambiar mi pantalón-

Le dije y ella, solo me abrazo y me beso, diciéndome al oído.

-Sí, tigre-

Me ruborice, nuevamente e hice como dije, Charlie ya había servido los desayunos, además de tomar un rápido baño, luego, estuvimos hablando camino hacia nuestros trabajos, luego llegue a mi trabajo y comencé un día más de mi jornada laboral, todo continuaba normal, pero mi hambre se vio aumentada, tanto así que tuve que salir a buscar algo más para poder saciarme.

Pasé el día entre mi programa, música suave, jazz y demás, alguna que otra noticia de la región o nivel nacional, incluso políticas, algún uno que otro anuncio solicitado por el patrón y finalizar mis labores, salí tranquilamente, quise ir al trabajo a verla, pero recordé que solo fingimos, para que ella esté con Vaggie, aunque el embarazo y mi confusión eran cien por ciento reales, así como el nudo en mi estómago cada que recordaba su emoción al querer mencionar lo del bebé a esa chica, sé que no la conocía y no quería conocerla, no sé porque su nombre no me agradaba, no tenía derecho a sentirme traicionado o demás, es decir yo sabía lo que estábamos haciendo o ¿no?, había tomado mi decisión, se suponía ya era un adulto responsable, de un pronto a otro comenzó a llover, sentí como el agua mojaba el cuerpo, en cierta forma el agua me estresaba a como me otorgada alivio, quería un tiempo para pensar y procesar todo lo que recién estaba sucediendo, me sentía abrumado y realmente, sentí que no me había tomado ese tiempo clave para mi mismo y procesar la vida que me estaba esperando, como de un soltero con un futuro prometedor, me convertí en un esclavo más del matrimonio, suspiré, realmente comenzaba a arrepentirme de esta decisión, aun no entendía lo que me había empujado a tomarla, y ahora que lo procesaba me parecía estúpida mi manera de actuar, sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, entré, preparé mi pijama un buen café caliente y un baño caliente con sales aromáticas y un amplio silencio como cuando estaba soltero, estaba tentando a ir por ella, pero algo dentro de mí me frenaba, una y otra vez resonaba en mi cabeza sus labios pronunciando su nombre: Vaggie, decidí desvestirme y tomar mi baño tranquilamente, después de ello, seque mi cabello, me coloque la ropa interior y mi pijama, tomé la ropa mojada, la lavé y la coloque en el tendedero, tomé mi café y me senté a esperar a Charlotte.

Pasaban largas horas, se hacía tarde y ella aun no llegaba, comenzaba a preocuparme, escuché los toquidos en la puerta, mi corazón se aceleró aliviado, solo para toparme con Vox, me decepcioné de golpe.

Hola, querido vecino ¿tienes azúcar? -

Me empujo levemente hacia dentro, me sentí levemente intimidado.

-Por favor, te pido por favor te quedes en la entrada, yo no quiero que ingreses-

Tomé la taza que traía en sus manos, me di la vuelta para ir por el azúcar, sí le dí la espalda gravísimo error, cuando serví el azúcar, sentí sus manos, rodeando mi torso.

-Te dije que no entraras, yo no te lo he permitido-

Sentí sus besos en mi cuello, no, no se sentían como los de Charlie, se sentía repulsivo, tome un cuchillo próximo me voltee y lo amenacé.

-Toma tu azúcar y deja de acosarme, comprende no dudaré en asesinarte si se me da el gusto ok? -

Vox salió de allí completamente atónito, deje el cuchillo a un lado y masajee mis cienes, antes de cerrar la puerta pude observar a lo lejos a Charlie, la cual venía empapada has los pies, me puse una bata encima del pijama, tome una toalla y corrí hacia ella, pude notar sus ojos rojos, al parecer había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, entramos, le preparé un chocolate caliente, como ella le gusta, con malvaviscos, le prepare un baño caliente, busque una de mis camisas y su ropa interior.

-ya el baño está listo Charlie, ve a tomarlo y quítate esa ropa húmeda te hará daño-

Nada ni una respuesta, la tome de la mano, la ayude a desvestirse y a entrar a la tina, ayudándole también a darse el baño, cuando decidí que era tiempo, le ayude a secarse y vestirse, la tomé entre mis brazos y la senté en el sofá, le llevé el chocolate con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y crema batida, receta de mi madre, antes de probar cualquier cosa, se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, ahí estaba otra vez llorando y violando por completo mi espacio personal, la abracé y acaricié su cabello hasta que se calmara.

-Vaggie, dijo que eras un oportunista, que yo era una mujerzuela por revolcarme contigo, y que me odiaba, que no quería volver a verme-

No sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Te dije que no tomaría bien lo del bebé-

Intente de hacerla tranquilizar.

-¿Tú crees que soy una mujerzuela? -

Sonreí tiernamente, me pareció una niña pequeña.

-No, pequeña para mi eres como una princesa-

Me miró sorprendida, yo me ruboricé no sabía porque había dicho aquello, me dejé llevar por la situación.

-¿Porque te parezco una princesa?

La situación empeoraba, o permitiría que me sacara las palabras de lo que pensaba.

-Disfruta tu pastel de chocolate y el chocolate, te espero en la cama buenas noches-

Besé su mejilla y me marché a dormir.

Bien hasta aquí el relato

Sigan sintonizados


	10. PELEAS

Buenos días mis estimados radio escucha o lectores, nuevamente les traigo otro relato, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando, aunque empiezo a creer que se me está pasando la mano con los temas de adultos, pero bueno tampoco veo quejas.

Está mañana fui yo el primero en despertarse, me dí cuenta de que llegó a dormir a la cama cuando la sentí mi camisa abierta y ella durmiendo sobre mi pecho, acaricié sus rubios cabellos, provocando que se despertara.

-Buenos días querida, espero descansaste a gusto -

Ella sonrió y se incorporó dándome un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, admito que ya se me estaba haciendo una adicción el beso de buenos días, incluso el abrazo cuando me recibía en casa, o el beso de buenas noches, en cuestión me estaba apegando a algunas mañas que ella poseía, me levanté realice la misma rutina de todos los días, mientras veía a la pequeña Charlie leyendo el periódico en el sofá, se veía muy tierna, con sus piernas descansando en la otra mitad del sofá.

-¿Que quería Vox?, me pareció que entró anoche-

Estaba por servir el café, cuando se me cayó la jarra al piso de lo nervioso que me puso el tema.

-Espera, Vox está tratando de ligar contigo ¿cierto? –

Aclaré mi garganta, el tema me incomodaba, pero quería jugar una poco con ella.

-Sí, ¿acaso estás celosa? -

Sonreí para mis adentros, la vi ruborizarse.

-No, Al tu solo me ayudas a aparentar, además yo fui tu primera vez, y además ya estás casado conmigo no creo que quieras salir con Vox no es tu tipo-

Me reí genuinamente se veía hilarantemente graciosa, le acerqué la comida y el café.

-Tienes razón, no cambiaría mi tiempo contigo, por una aventura-

Le dije inconscientemente, comencé a comer ignorando las incesantes preguntas de Charlie, me marché sin despedirme, tenía que huir nuevamente de la conversación incomoda del como ahora de mi boca salían esas palabras sin sentido, estaba caminando tan rápido que nisiquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento ya me encontraba a en mi puesto, bueno no hasta que fui consiente gracias a la empalagosa voz de Mimzy.

-Hola Al tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, sabes te he extrañado mucho, ya no hablas conmigo o Rosie, bueno no desde que te has casado-

Se acercó demasiado a mi persona como a veces lo hacía Charlotte, pero con ella era extraño sentía como algo dentro de mí que quería alejar, cosa que hice sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, ya sabes las cosas cambian cuando estas casado, todo mi tiempo lo toma ella-

Soné muy seguro ella volvió a sentarse cerca de mí.

-Ella te está acaparando, ¿que no puedes tener amigas? Es decir, veo que ella tiene una muy cercana Al-

Nuevamente me acechaba, me estaba comenzando a molestar y si me molestaba extrañamente que mencionara a Vaggie.

-No querida, se supone que con ella debería bastar ¿no crees? Además, quería preguntarte cariño ¿que haces aquí?, no creo que quieras venir a socializar conmigo-

Se levantó de su lugar se acercó demasiado a mí.

-Si quiero lo hago querido, pero no solo vengo a brindar una transmisión especial con algunas canciones, me encantaría que me presentarás antes de la canción, eres el único locutor que sabe dar una buena presentación querido mío, luego veremos como te arrebato de las garras de la hija de lucifer. –

Me dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios, sentí repulsión, era distinto con Charlotte, será que acaso, tal vez solo me había acostumbrado a que ella lo hiciera, como cuando te acostumbras a que solo ingerir la comida que tu madre cocina y no aceptar la comida de nadie más, es algo parecido, pasé rápidamente el día, Mimzy me esperaba afuera.

-Oh Al vamos, déjate querer, ¿que tal si vamos al bar a tomar un whisky? y no sé tal vez ir a hacer algo más si se da-

Pasé de largo y lo que dije no sé por qué, pero tuvo una mala reacción.

-Respeta lo que no es tuyo querida, estoy casado, me agradas, pero de eso no va a pasar, así que no fuerces algo que no sucedió y no va a suceder, soy hombre de una relación y esa relación es la que tengo con mi esposa-

Dije observando como ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Al, ella no te ama, que esperas que deje a su novia por ti a muy a tu pesar querido, tu esposa solo te utiliza, ella ama a alguien más métetelo en la cabeza-

Sé que tal vez lo dijo porque estaba herida, no sabía por qué, pero quedé pasmado, yo era consciente de ello, ¿que no sería más que el chico con el que finge cierto?

Decidí irme rumbo a casa solo para toparme con ella a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, aquella que poseía no solo el amor de Charlie, si no aquella que la hizo llorar, aquella a la que no sabía cómo tratar.

-Ahí estas hijo de pxxxx, ¿estas feliz ahora? ¿Ella dice mi nombre mientras la posees? O te dijo que era a mí a quién buscaba para complacerse, ¿no verdad? -

Me quede callado, había tenido lo suficiente de aquel tema y realmente ya me estaba cansando.

-No vas a decirme nada, después de todo gracias a ti se arruino toda mi vida con ella, solo por esa estupidez del matrimonio falso, crees que estaría contigo si no fuese por ese niño, la ataste, lo único que eres realmente es un oportunista, esperaste que te la pusiese así de fácil, pero ¿que te hace cree que eres mejor que yo? A diferencia de ti yo si la amo.

Tomé aire, si todos me veían como una piedra insensible tanto así que hasta yo lo creí al punto que me pareció raro lo que salió de mi boca.

-No creo que sea mejor, en eso estás equivocada, de hecho, ninguno de nosotros dos es lo que ella merece, tal vez realmente no la amas a ella, si no lo especial que te hace sentir y que si tú la amas no hay diferencia en ello porque yo también la amo-

Ambos no quedamos atónitos, yo no sabía que decir, que acababa de pasar, le dije a la ex novia de mi esposa falsa que... no eso era imposible para mí, como hasta para mí mismo me volvía impredecible era como algo que salía solo, nisiquiera lo pensaba o saboreaba las letras de la oración recitada.

-Acabas de decir que tu-

Me miró sin comprender, estaba horrorizada supongo, ni yo mismo lo entendía.

-La querías para ti, ¿por eso lo hiciste? -

Me enfado más volví a hacerlo.

-No, las cosas solo sucedieron, yo no esperaba que esto pasara, mi idea era solo ayudarla, jamás pensé que terminaría todo en esta situación, ahora es mejor que hagamos que nunca dije esto-

Dije pasando de lado sin mirarla, la chica no sabía que decir y yo tampoco, sabía que Charlie la amaba y quemaba, dolía, pero aun no podía aceptar lo que mi boca acababa de revelarme incluso a mí mismo.

Mis pies me llevaron al bar donde ella trabajaba, la observe aun me parecía que tenía esa belleza exuberante, no planee que todo esto me confundiera, la vi sonreírme, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Te quedarás a esperarme?-

Parecía a una niña cuando le vas a dar el juguete que más deseo, sonreí solo asentí, observaba como sus compañeras chismeaban acerca de nosotros, y pude ver como la molestaban por mi presencia, pero por alguna razón me dolía el hecho que tal vez solo me veía como el reemplazo de Vaggie, era ahora su apoyo era cierto, pero ¿estaría conmigo realmente, si aún estuviese con Vaggie? La verdad que ahora lo dudaba, cuando salió nos dirigimos a casa como tantas veces.

Llegamos a casa, prepare la cena, comimos juntos, hablamos de como estuvo el día de ella y pues yo no quise hablar del mío, esperamos una hora, ella se bañó primero, luego yo, hacía tanto que no lo hacía que llorar me era extraño, pero algo muy adentro dolía y no quería que ella lo supiera, que supiera que me había hecho caer como tonto al sentimiento estúpido que solo deja sentir y no pensar, prueba de ello, mi matrimonio y mi futuro hijo, cuando termine, apague la luz y me acosté a su lado, no dije nada cerré mis ojos, sentí sus manos rodeándome como todas las noches pero aun dolía, mis ojos ardía por la lágrimas que luchaban por salir, estaba vulnera

Bien hasta aquí el relato de hoy

Sigan sintonizados


	11. TIEMPO A SOLAS

Buenas mis queridos radio escuchas o lectores, espero se encuentren bien, nuevamente he llegado con mis relatos, otra vez, así que comencemos antes de que me enfríe.

Nuevamente otra semana se nos había pasado volando, intentaba lo menos posible pasar mi tiempo a solas con Charlotte, quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto que pusiere en evidencia las cosas que había dicho aquel día ante Vaggie, pero no podría huir el domingo de ello, abrí mis ojos apesadumbrado, no quería voltear a verla tan siquiera, sentí sus brazos envolviéndome.

-Al, ¿vuelve a la cama sí? –

No la voltee a ver tan siquiera no quería toparme con sus ojos y quedarme prendado de ella como siempre lo hacía.

-No, debo alistar el desayuno para que vayas al trabajo-

Ni siquiera pidió permiso solo me haló hasta dejarme nuevamente acostado, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-No, hoy tengo libre, les pedí que por lo menos me brindaran un domingo para pasarlo contigo-

Se veía demasiado hermosa, sonriente y despeinada, me hizo sonreír aquella imagen, me sentía como un tonto ignorante, tal vez solo lo hacía como intentando reemplazar el espacio que dejaba Vaggie, y realmente solo me veía como tal, desgraciadamente al momento de irme a dialogar conmigo mismo ella notó lo perdido que estaba.

-Al, querido ¿sucede algo, dije algo malo? –

Su voz me volvió a la realidad.

-No nada cariño, es solo que me sorprendió que hicieras eso-

Me incorporé al lado de ella, me coloqué los lentes y comencé a leer un libro, mientras ella me veía interesada.

-Te vez muy guapo cuando estás serio-

Me hizo ruborizar nuevamente, sabía que quería algo, eso lo sabía por el hecho de que quería llamar mi atención además de la mirada que hacía cuando iba a pedirme algo.

-¿Dime que deseas cariño?-

Cerré el libro y me quedé mirándole.

-Pues sabes hace días que, tu sabes no hemos tenido contacto físico-

La abracé y le dí un beso en la frente.

-No tenías que pedirlo sabes, puedes solo hacerlo-

Le dije me miro haciendo puchero.

-No me refiero a este tipo de contacto, me refiero a que no hemos intimado-

Me dio gracia, no pude evitar reírme, se veía extrañamente tierna cuando inflaba levemente las mejillas, pareciendo una pequeña ardilla.

-No te rías, o te haré cosquillas-

No sabía en qué momento se había abalanzado sobre mí, ahora me tenía a su merced.

-Pensé que tendríamos un día normal, como todas las parejas, es decir nada de sexo. -

Me miro algo contrariada.

-Ya no te parezco atractiva, tú también me dejarás al igual que Vaggie-

Suspiré, le tomé del rostro y le besé en los labios al principio lo hice suavemente, lento, pero la chica parecía hambrienta y al parecer no de comida, por lo que el beso en cuestión de minutos se volvió intenso, su lengua ahora recorría mi boca, a veces enredándose con la mía, sus manos, comenzaron a abrir mi pijama, cuando tuvo que separarse por falta de aire.

-Al, por favor te lo suplico-

Sentía su respiración chocar contra mí, un deseo en mí crecía por tenerla cerca, piel contra piel, ella me había creado ese deseo y esa necesidad de llevar a demostrar mi afecto de una manera más corporal a la que comprendía, volví a besar sus labios de la misma manera en la que ella anteriormente lo habría hecho, en cuestión de minutos nuestra ropa pasó a sobrar terminando de adornar el desorden en el suelo, tomó mi miembro y lo introdujo en ella lentamente, mientras comenzábamos el vaivén, me encantaba su rostro sonrojado a causa de la lujuria y la necesidad de nuestro cuerpos por estar juntos, aunque aún en el acto la voz de su ex novia rondaba en mi cabeza, decidí hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudiese, solo para oírla gemir mi nombre, deseaba escucharla decir mi nombre en aquel tono de voz cargado de lujuria, me incorpore, una de mis manos le acariciaba la espalda mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos, tomándolo con suavidad y masajeándolo, al tiempo en el que con mi boca tomaba su pezón, por momentos lamiéndolo, o succionándolo, mientras seguíamos con la danza de la lujuria y cumplía mi cometido de hacerla gemir mi nombre repetidas veces, subí a su cuello, lo mordí, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, gruñí, entre el placer y el dolor que aquello causaba, hasta que llegamos juntos al punto máximo de nuestro placer, nos quedamos mirando unos leves segundos, mi cuerpo pedía un baño, con un último beso no separamos, tomamos nuestras ropas y nos dirigimos al baño, la ayude a ingresar en la tina, yo había quedado detrás de ella, la ayude a pasar la esponja por aquella piel tan suave, pero mi morbo se activó en mal momento, la hice separar sus piernas para adentrar mis manos, sin la esponja a aquella zona tan apetecida para mí, mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues buscando aquella zona en la que se creaba el placer de aquella dama, mi otra mano tomaba su seno derecho mientras besaba su hombro, dándole a veces mordidas leves y juguetonas, encontré aquel botoncillo rosa, noté como comenzaba a subir el calor en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras mi otro dedo se perdía en aquella abertura, dejando escapar el primer suspiro de sus labios, música para mis oídos, decidí comenzar a mover mis dedos, la chica comenzaba a gemir quedito, pero quería oírla gritar del placer, quería algo más que esperaba la hiciera olvidarse de Vaggie aunque fuese momentáneamente, sentía su humedad cubrir poco a poco mis dedos al continuar con mis caricias en su zona baja, hasta que la noté arquearse, dejar salir de esa escencia de ella, la acomodé de manera que su trasero quedase frente a mí, me acomodé como pude detrás de ella, jamás había tenido aquella intención, pero ella de espaldas, más mi creciente deseo de hacerla mía aumentaba, me introduje lentamente dentro de ella una vez más, comencé levemente los movimientos contra su sexo, la vista era increíble y su voz, hacía que perdiese la poca cordura que tenía, jamás me habría imaginado a mí mismo en esa situación y menos en esa posición peor aún en la tina, continuamos hasta que sentí que no podía más, terminamos de limpiarnos y salimos del baño, después de ellos decidimos salir de picnic, fuimos al parque que estaba cerca, no podía dejar de ver mis marcas sobre su piel, había sido mía una vez más, estaba cediendo al deseo corporal que por tanto tiempo para mí había estado inerte por lo menos hasta que la conocí, hasta que ella fue mi primera vez, terminamos de comer, me hizo recostarme sobre el mantel y con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, amaba observarla, mi corazón poco a poco iba cediendo, comprendiendo que sí en efecto, era preso de aquel sentimiento idiota.

-Al quería hablar contigo, mis padres vendrán de visita, quieren conocer al que es mi esposo y futuro padre de mi bebé-

La noté algo de caída supongo que por más que luchara jamás podría hacerla olvidar a su amor verdadero.

-No te preocupes, tu dime cuando y los recibiremos-

Me miro contrariada, si al parecer se le olvido decirme algo muy importante.

-Se me olvidó decirte, mi padre es el alcalde de la ciudad de florida, mi padre es Lucifer Magne-

Me sorprendí, pero decidí ocultarlo, lo odiaba claro que sí lo odiaba, toda la gente de clase alta y ricos lamían sus botas, ese tipo pomposo y con aires de altitud quién pensaba que todo el mundo debía extender una alfombra roja por donde pasare.

-Sí, algo muy importante cariño has olvidado mencionarme-

Le dije, noto la irá en mi voz, intenté de calmarme le sonreí y la besé en los labios nuevamente, la sentí nuevamente con esos deseos, me tuve que separar, una cosa era en casa, pero no me atrevería a repetir esa clase de cosas fuera de esta.

-No, cariño aquí no, todos nos verían-

Levantamos las cosas para ir a ver el atardecer, en el muelle, de verdad quería estar un tiempo normal con ella, y así fue, la vi temblar por el fría, coloqué mi abrigo sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias querido, pero y ¿tú? –

Le sonreí dulcemente, la abracé quedando detrás de ella, coloqué mi barbilla con suavidad sobre su corona.

-Estaré así por un rato-

Ella se dejó abrazar mientras veíamos como el manto de la tarde iba cediendo su espacio al manto nocturno, luego de un rato la solté y tomé su mano y nos fuimos a un restaurante cerca, para tomar la cena.

-Al, vaya gracias por este día me siento muy especial-

Sentí su mano sobre la mía, con un solo rocé hizo acelerar mi corazón, así como cuando conocí la pizza con piña, se acercó a mí, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, luego nos separamos para contemplarnos, el uno al otro, hasta que observé con algo la empapaba de pies a cabeza.

-Tú, eres una mujerzuela-

Así es amigos era Mimzy quién había arrojado un vaso de su refresco sobre Charlie, la ayudé a secarse.

-Mimzy, esto no puedo perdonártelo, entiendo el que me hostigues, molestes y demás, pero no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto de esa forma a mi esposa-

Me puse en pie y logré ver como Charlie salía llorando del lugar.

-Tú y esa mujerzuela me las van a pag...-

No sé porque lo hice, no soy fan de agredir mucho menos amenazar mujeres, pero eso ya había sido demasiado.

-No, tú escúchame querida, aquí tú no tienes potestad de herir, o incluso amenazar, cariño, dame la excusa perfecta para mostrarte lo peor de mí-

Le dije dejando paga la cuenta y la propina, yendo tras los pasos de Charlie, quién estaba afuera sentada sobre sus piernas llorando a mares, la ayudé a levantarse y aunque no quería la abracé.

-Dijo lo mismo que Vaggie-

Me dolió oírla mencionarla con tal dolor, suspiré, la hice levantar la mirada y sequé sus lágrimas.

-¿Ya basta sí?, quiérete un poco Charlie, sabemos que no eres lo que ellas dicen-

Me miró con aquella mirada tierna que solo ella podía tener.

-Ahora que dices si te llevo a casa-

La observé noté que no quería ni caminar, la cargué entre mis brazos.

-Eres una niña mimada-

Así la lleve hasta casa, estaba agotado, me dí cuenta que fue mala idea, me dolían los brazos, tomamos un baño, luego nos acostamos en la cama, la chica se acomodó entre mis brazos y abrió la camisa de mi pijama.

-Buenas noches Al-

La abracé y besé su corona.

-Buenas noches cariño mío-

Al final cedimos ante el sueño

Bien hasta aquí el relato de hoy.

Sigan sintonizados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por si se preguntan, aunque lo mereciera Alastor no golpeo a Mimzy


	12. CAUTELA

Buenas mis queridos escuchas o lectores, el día de hoy les traigo el gran problema que me surgió mis queridos suegros de los cuales no tenía idea llegaban de visita si, ¿qué peor que un matrimonio falso? los suegros reales.

Así es como salido de una historia de terror mis suegros llegarían ese día, comencé de manera completamente normal, el típico beso de buenos días, ayudé con la limpieza, no quería que Charlotte se esforzara tomando en cuenta el estado en el que mi dama se encontraba

Cuando estaba en mi trabajo con ese horrible malestar en la cabeza, sentía como si me hubiese pasado de tragos la noche anterior pero no, no pude dormir teniendo ese horrible pensamiento en mi cabeza.

Si pudiese decir que nuestro matrimonio no era real y que con eso desaparecieran mis suegros sería lo ideal pero no, tenía que hacerme a la idea que mi "esposa" era la hija del peor alcalde del mundo, menos mal solo sería un día o eso esperaba.

Pasaban las horas demasiado rápido, debía ir a recogerlos en la estación del tren, maldecía para mis adentros, lo peor Charlotte tenía un día de vacaciones con tal de recibir a sus padres.

Rápidamente terminé labores e iría por los padres de Charlotte, me quede esperando cuando finalmente los divisé y ellos a mí, por lo menos me conocían de vista, tomé la mano de la madre de Charlotte y besé el dorso de esta.

-Bienvenida hermosa dama-

Y extendí mi mano al padre de la chica, pero esté la ignoro por lo que me vi forzado a hacerlo estrecharla.

-Un gusto sr, espero comprenda solo son modales, ahora permítanme escoltarlos hasta mi casa. -

Comenzamos el viaje hasta la casa que compartía con la hija de ese par, aunque en definitiva ya sabía que Charlotte tenía un poco de ambos, la belleza de la madre, la estatura de su padre además de su mal carácter, cosa que solo sale a flote de vez en cuando; la chica nos abrió siendo recibida por el abrazo de su madre y esa cara de su padre, yo solo rodé los ojos con impaciencia.

-Y bien Charlotte ¿donde está tu esposo? -

Intentaba mantener la calma no quería ser grosero, aunque deseara serlo, todo por ella.

-Padre es quién los trajo hasta aquí-

Dijo levemente nerviosa.

-Pensé que era el criado, jamás hubiese pensado que te casarías con el afamado locutor apodado como demonio radio-

Reí con sorna casi que en un tono burlista.

-Oh, pues ya ve las vueltas que da la vida, tampoco imaginé enamorar de su hija, curioso que ella nunca menciono que el peor político de la nación era su padre-

Sé que Charlie y la sra Magne podían sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Es una tremenda decepción pequeña, lo peor es que te dejaste embarazar por este perdedor-

La vi contraer sus labios, la pequeña Charlie estaba a punto de llorar.

Me dispuse a preparar una muy buena cena, fuese como fuese ahora eran mis suegros y aunque su hija ya era "mi esposa" quería ganar puntos con ellos, solo para pasar un rato más ameno sin el deseo de asesinar a su padre.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena la serví, Charlotte siempre me sonreía sinceramente, le besé la mejilla y continué sirviendo la cena.

-¿No hay beso para mí? –

Me reí de manera discreta, mientras pude sentir un leve beso sobre mi mejilla.

-Mamá-

Escuché a Charlie refutar ante la acción de su madre.

-Oh, ¿no estarás celosa verdad mi pequeña? -

Reía divertida la dama, ahora le servía al miserable de lucifer

-Ni se te ocurra besarlo, Luci-

Seguía riendo ante la mala broma de la madre de Charlotte, él y yo cruzamos miradas, no nos soportábamos era más que claro, me senté al lado de Charlotte a disponer de mi cena

-Mm está deliciosa la comida-

Sin duda la dama era mi favorita.

-Umm para mi esta insípido, creo que tienes un mal cocinero-

Dijo si hay algo que hace ofender a quién cocina es que digan que tu comida no es buena.

-Yo no tengo cocinero sr, yo fui el que preparo la comida-

Un silencio incómodo inundo la sala.

-Querido, a mí me parece excelente, me encantó-

Era hermosa intentando de calmar mi creciente ira.

-¿Enserio, tú cocinas así o más gay? -

Mi paciencia estaba terminándose poco a poco.

-Papá él había vivido solo antes de que yo llegase es natural que sepa como subsistir-

Definitivamente estaba llegando al punto final esa conversación no me estaba funcionando.

-Igual, no esperaba nada de ti mi niña, pero de igual forma llegas a decepcionarme, porque no aceptaste tu compromiso como todas las chicas de tu edad, ¿no? Ella tenía que huir a revolcarse como una mujerzuela, con un fantoche de locutor. -

Sería su padre y de todo, pero eso no lo iba a tolerar, no el que llegase a mi casa a pisotear mi honor, y mucho menos a insultar a Charlotte.

-Sr Magne, de la manera más cortés que se me pueda ocurrir le pido por favor, que, si va a seguir insultándome a mí o mi esposa, se retire de mi casa. -

Tanto Charlie como su padre me miraban con desaprobación.

-Está bien vámonos cariño-

Dijo levantándose de su asiento, mientras notaba como Charlie corría hacia la habitación a llorar.

-Lo siento señora Magne-

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui tras "mi esposa", solo para encontrarla llorando a todo pulmón abrazando la almohada, me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Solo quería que papá te aprobara, que se llevaran bien, pensé que lo harían tienen un carácter similar-

Me decía entre sollozos, la amaba, pero nada iba a cambiar el hecho que su padre no me agradara ni yo a él.

-Cielo, yo lo intente cariño, pero tu padre me odia, lamento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti o para él-

Dije si su actitud a veces lograba herirme.

-Oh no, no dije eso Al, perdona, aunque sea un matrimonio falso, para mi tu eres muy buen prospecto. -

La abracé y ella rebuscó mis labios solo para besarlos, la dama empujaba mi cuerpo sobre ella, pero la detuve.

-No, cariño, tus padres están aquí, lo menos que quiero es que te escuchen con tu voz cargada de lujuria, eso solo debemos conocerlo tú y yo.

Dije intentando de calmarle, luego se quedó dormida, menos mal que no podía oír el cómo discutían mis suegros sobre los malos modales al llegar acá, al menos me podría sentir tranquilo de que si le agradaba mi suegra.

La acurruque contra mi pecho y coloque mi cabeza contra la suya, quedándome dormido al lado de ella.

Bien hasta aquí el relato de hoy

Sigan sintonizados


	13. ROTO

Buenas mi querido nueva Orleans, queridísimos escuchas y lectores, el día de hoy les traigo una nueva parte y conclusión de mi relato.

Todo empezó como los demás días, hasta la ida a mi trabajo todo parecía normal, mi tiempo pasaba rápido y realmente lo disfrutaba, llego la hora de la partida a casa, tenía planeado sorprender a Charlie ya que teníamos casi un mes de estar juntos, pensé sería buena idea, ironico ya que no sabía lo que ella tenía preparado para mí.

Llegué al lugar que compartía con ella, abrí la puerta, para toparme con sus maletas, algo me decía que se iría de viaje, pero sin mí.

Cuando me vio en la puerta sonrío, me abrazó, se sentía normal pero no lo era, en mi corazón algo me lo advertía no era como se veía, se separó de mi me dijo que había preparado el café, me senté la observé, se veía hermosa, pero sabía que no fue para mí.

-Al, debo decirte algo-

Tenía miedo, mi corazón latía con fuerza, como cuando te van a dar una mala noticia que comienza a desesperarte la intriga.

-Dime que sería Charlie-

Le dije aun saboreaba su nombre entre mis labios, sentía como si algo malo fuese a pasar, no sabía qué hacer.

-Volveré con Vaggie y me mudaré con ella sin importar lo demás-

Suspiré, esta vez no lloraría, no era mi estilo además de que ya me lo esperaba, pero, aunque lo haya mentalizado con mucha antelación, aun así, escocía la herida, dolía.

-Ya veo, pues que tengan suerte, y que sean felices-

Sonreí de manera hipócrita, no demostraría que realmente me desmoronaba por dentro.

-Lamento todo, sé que debí hacer esto desde un principio y no justo ahora-

Quedé en silencio no deseaba hablar sentía que un nudo se atoraba en mi garganta aparte de sentir esas ganas horribles de liberar lo que piensas, pero no lo haría, si perdí ante Vaggie almenos conservaría mi orgullo y mi poca dignidad, aunque moría por hacerlo no le rogaría que se quedara, ella nunca fue mía, ella no sentía lo mismo que tal vez yo sentía por ella.

-No tienes por qué lamentarlo, ya sabes te irás y mi vida volverá a ser la de antes, nada que lamentar-

Le decía con la tranquilidad que siempre me caracterizó.

-Bien supongo que ahora no tendré de que arrepentirme, lo siento, no debí pedirte esto-

La miré fijamente.

-Ambos somos adultos por lo cual no debes de responsabilizarte de las decisiones que yo tome-

La sentía acercarse a mí, sus labios muy cerca de los míos antes que ella finiquitara aquel contacto lo evite posando mis dedos suavemente sobre sus labios.

-No, Charlotte esto tú lo dijiste, se acabó-

Se apartó de mí los toquidos sobre la puerta anunciaban su partida, pero no me convertiría en la persona que rogaba la compañía de otra, ella hizo su elección y lamento no haber sido yo el ganador.

-Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, te avisaré dentro de algunos meses veremos lo del divorcio y luego programaremos las visitas, ¿te parece? -

Su mirada aun me dejaba sin habla, la amaba ahora sí que estaba seguro que era uno más de tantos idiotas en el mundo.

-Perfecto Charlotte, cuídate-

Yo sabía que tal vez luego de esto, se volvería tal vez una batalla campal para que ya no viese al niño, lo sabía Vaggie buscaría evitar el contacto entre Charlie y yo.

-Adiós Alastor-

Y así sin más cruzó la puerta, dejándome allí con miles de dudas y cientos de sentimientos que no podía expresar, espere un tiempo prudencial, cerré la puerta, me deje caer al suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba sentado, viendo hacia la nada, no tenía absolutamente una manera correcta para reaccionar, solo sabía que estaba allí sin pensar en que hacía ahora, tome mi arma de caza, y fui a hacer lo que siempre hacía en mis ratos para liberar estrés, cazar, me perdí si acaso como 5 o 6 horas, recuerdo haber llegado bastante tarde a casa y además de cubierto de sangre de ciervo, ya que lo traía cargándolo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, antes de entrar me topé con Husk y con Angel.

-Em cariño, ¿podríamos hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar? -

Los miré sin entender completamente a que se referían.

-Mira vete a dar un baño, te vistes y vamos al bar, quiero hablar contigo-

Ahora era Husk el que me hablaba, ¿pero que se creía mi madre?

-Sí, claro. al menos deberías esperar a saber mi respuesta de si quiero o no ir-

Le dije si me sentía molesto y además de violentado, no me gustaba que tomaran una decisión por mi persona.

-Bueno srta ¿quiere ir o no? –

Me hizo enfadar levemente, pero sabía cómo responder.

-Claro anciano, con gusto voy a ir con ustedes-

Entré a mi departamento y les cerré la puerta en la cara, tomé mi baño, me cambié de ropa y salí para no toparme con ellos en las afueras de mi casa.

-Vuelves devuelta al ruedo-

Me dijo Husk, me causo algo de gracia el comentario puesto que realmente nunca había estado disponible para nadie, ese día pensé que beber sería lo mejor para intentar reemplazar aquel dolor por un dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente, ahora que estaba en el bar en el que ella trabaja, llegaban a mi muchos recuerdos, ahora quedaría como al que lo abandono su esposa por una chica, para mí no era importante, pero para la sociedad era como todo un escándalo, pero como reitero me valía 20 hectáreas de rábanos.

-¿Bien, como te sientes? -

Me preguntó Angel, con esa mirada de borrego a medio morir.

-Me siento normal, Angel. Espero sepan que no voy a decirlo, no soy de tener sentimientos y mucho menos ese sentimiento tan estúpido-

Le dije con completa tranquilidad, con mi tono de siempre y acostumbrado.

-Es oficial volvió a ser de piedra-

Dijo Husk como si fuese algo muy malo, yo solo me encogí de hombros, no tenía que decir y no quería decirlo, que sí estaba enamorado de ella y lo peor que me dolía que dejase solo, que eligiese a Vaggie después de todo lo que había hecho y dicho por ella, pero bueno, hay personas que no ven las acciones y esperan solo palabras, sin contar que habremos personas que no todo o por lo menos lo más importante no lo expresamos a través de las palabras.

-Si, tal vez eso sea bueno, quiere decir que todo volverá a mi normalidad, además de retomar el control de mi rutina –

Luego de ello tomamos, ya no sabía ni cuantos vasos de Whisky había pedido en el transcurso de la noche lo que sabía era que luchaba por borrar aquel recuerdo que quedaba en mí, el recuerdo de su voz, de su fragancia, del sabor de sus labios, de la suavidad y calidez de sus besos, del sonido de armoniosa voz o de las noches que le entregué.

Aunque intentara mil veces ese recuerdo no se iría tan fácilmente de mi cabeza y tampoco de mi corazón, deseaba no volver a sentir, porque demonios no lo vi venir, deseaba devolver el tiempo y haber dicho que no, tal vez ella se habría ido desde un principio con ella, pero no, la deje no solo entrar en mi casa, si no en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón y en mi alma, en todas partes rondaba su nombre, como si lo hubiese escrito en las paredes, lo más visible posible para que yo me enterase que perdí al bajar mi guardia.

Salí de aquel lugar, con mis pensamientos en blanco de aquel lugar, por segunda vez consecutiva, no sé cómo le había hecho para llegar a mi casa, pero en vez de ser recibido por ella o un balde de agua helada, fui recibido por mi soledad y el recuerdo de que ella se había ido, sin nada más por hacer, me acosté y a pesar de que luche por no hacerlo, supongo que mi estado etílico me ayudo a ponerme blando, allí sin ser escuchado, lloré en silencio hasta que no supe más.

Bien este es el fin del relato por ahora

Sigan sintonizados

//este podría ser el fin del hombre araña?//


	14. DECLARACIÓN

Buenas tardes queridos lectores del Deadly Florida, mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, bueno mejor conocida como Charlotte, me han permitido escribir una columna para contar mi historia, bueno como todo saben soy hija del alcalde de florida y de Lilith la famosa cantante de Ópera, mi vida es la típica vida de una niña rica que lo tuvo todo en su infancia y adolescencia pero tomó otro rumbo distinto al que sus padre querían, bueno actualmente tengo un título en administración de empresas y pues quiero abrir una hotel que funcione como rehabilitación de las masas conflictivas de nuestro hermoso estado, mi padre decidió hacerme valorar mi dinero, diciendo que debía trabajar para ahorra y poder construir mi hotelucho de cuarta, para mi padre he sido una gran decepción en todo, a los meses me enamore de una chica llamada Vagatha para mi Vaggie, era muy buena y dulce conmigo, a los meses comencé a trabajar en un bar lejos de casa en el estado de Louisina en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, una ciudad muy linda y un poco musical, escuchaba aquella emisora que logre encontrar, mi transmisión favorita era la del demonio Radio más conocido como Alastor, su tono de voz me gustaba además que sonaba muy elocuente, un hombre con criterio propio ya fuese sobre las noticias el día a día o incluso la política, hasta tenía un buen gusto por la música, no tenía ni tres semanas de haber llegado allí y ya tenía a mis clientes favoritos, Husk y Angel.

Realmente estuve varios meses viajando de florida a Nueva Orleans, hasta que llegó el día en el que lo conocí, ahí estaba el demonio radio, un chico de cabellos cortos, castaños, ojos color café, piel trigueña, alto y delgado, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, era muy atractivo, es decir no era algo que se viese todos los días, comenzamos a salir como amigos durante varias semanas, me agradaba demasiado estar al lado de tan gran locutor, el problema es que tal vez estaba sintiendo algo más hacia él, un día decidí elogiar su trabajo y de paso contarle mis ganas de conocer el lugar donde laboraba, se me concedió, pasamos la tarde en su estación además de dejarme por unos momentos ayudarle con su transmisión, pasamos un lindo día juntos, me invitó a comer y me dejó en la estación, besé su mejilla, su piel era suave y tersa.

Llegué a casa solo para que mi padre me echase por mi relación con Vaggie, diciéndome que le provocaba asco, que lo decepcionaba y que en ese momento es como si hubiese muerto para él, volví a Nueva Orleans, me quede en la estación del tranvía donde lloraba amargamente por las palabras dichas por mi padre, ahí fue donde me volví a encontrar con Angel y Husk quienes se quedaron pensando a donde podía ir yo, solo escuche en un susurro de ambos al unísono "Alastor", cuando fui más consiente, me vi frente a la puerta de él, el chico de la radio.

Después de ese día comenzamos a tener más tiempo a solas él y yo, llegó ese día donde le pediría que fingiésemos nuestro matrimonio para huir de aquellas cosas que a ambos nos agobiaban, pasó, evoluciono muy bien la idea a excepción del altercado de Mimzy y sus incesantes acosos.

Llego nuestra boda, una farsa completa, pero me sentía extraña cada vez que lo veía me sentía en las nubes cuando me besaba, comenzaba a sentirme mal por Vaggie, pero ahora prefería estar con él viviendo ese momento, la misma habló conmigo, diciendo que esperaba no me arrepintiese de lo que hacía, que no me ilusionara mucho con él y demás, yo como de costumbre sonreí despreocupada, luego volví a él ya que veía que Mimzy no dejaba de acosarlo y la otra amiga suya estaban muy cerca de él, descubrí que podía ser posesiva y celosa, luego llegaron Angel y Husk.

Me puse al corriente la tipa quería que Alastor y yo nos diésemos un beso francés, típico de ese tipo de mujeres que se quieren creer tan interesantes poniéndoles nombres a cada beso, yo solo quería la excusa perfecta para besar sus labios sabor a fresa, era extasiante el besarle me causaba una extraña adicción y necesidad por hacerlo siempre, me tomó de sorpresa, me beso sin avisar, su cálida lengua exploro casi que toda mi boca, cuando nos separamos deseaba saltar encima de él pero no lo haría, cuando nos dejaron solos, hablamos de nuestra luna de miel, sé que a él ese tipo de conversaciones no le agradaban, pero debía decirlo, Mimzy quería ver si realmente me hacía suya y consumaba el matrimonio, esa chica tenía una obsesión mal sana con Alastor.

Al día siguiente se dio la situación perfecta, me hizo suya la primera vez, terminando dentro de mi, por alguna extraña razón quería ser la quién engendrara a sus hijos, luego lo repetimos varias veces más para mí fue un acto mucho más que solo sexo, deseaba decirle aquella palabra que siempre mencionaba para Vaggie después de tener sexo con ella, pero con él no era solo una palabra, cuando terminamos, notamos que ya era de noche, tanta acción sin siquiera un desayuno, hicimos la pausa nos dimos un baños y luego comimos, adoraba como se comportaba hasta cuando estábamos lejos de casa, los demás días no difirieron en cuanto al sexo, extraño que no le disgustase en lo absoluto.

Me complacía cuando se lo pedía o cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa como en el bar, después de dejarle el pequeño mensaje, decidí darnos una mini celebración, pero como buena tonta que soy lo arruine con mi egoísmo pensando en mi propia felicidad.

Luego de ello pues continuamos con todo normal hasta que se me ocurrió contarle a Vaggie que estaba embarazada de Alastor, no se lo tomo nada bien y aun cuando recuerdo sus insultos aun duelen, llegué vi que Alastor corrió hacía mí y me llevo a casa, tuvo tantos detalles conmigo que me siento tonta de no verlos antes, siempre buscaba una manera de alegrarme el día y otras cosas más como cumplirme caprichos y antojos ya saben el embarazo, o como cuando pensaba que me había quedado dormida y acariciaba el vientre a la espera de que creciera más, parecía curioso como un niño.

Llegó el día en que conocería a mis padres una batalla a la hora de la cena, a veces papá puede herirte con sus palabras, me siento tonta a veces, el me defendió y yo solo lo miré con desaprobación, me carcomían los celos aun del beso de mi madre, lo sé es mi madre ella no me lo hubiese robado.

A los días decidí dejar a Alastor buscando mi sueño de vida, por fin estaría con mi querida pareja por la que me había "sacrificado" tanto, sin notar que solo tal vez, hería a quién realmente sentía algo por mí, enserio esperaba que me dijese algo como no te vayas, te amo, pero no, solo se quedó allí deseándome la felicidad con ella.

Alastor siempre fue un caballero, me lo demostró hasta el último punto, donde dejo que me fuera para ser feliz.

Entonces si todo era perfecto ¿Por qué me marché? Porque pensé que amaba a Vaggie y viceversa, pensé que ella al igual que yo amaríamos a ese bebé que estaba próximo a nacer.

Al final me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, estoy a pocos días de ser madre y de decir por qué mi relación con Vaggie acabó pues sencillo, la misma dijo que al nacer el "bastardito" se lo devolviese a su padre, como un producto que ya no quieres y lo regresas porque sí.

No podía era mi hijo y de él yo deseaba tanto tener algo en lo que pudiese verlo a él por que deshacerme de un recuerdo tan hermoso que ahora pateaba mi vientre.

Las peleas se volvieron más frecuentes cuando me negaba a tener sexo, no quería dañar al bebé, que acaso no lo podía entender que no quería.

Llego el momento se lo dije, el claro terminamos, surgió de mi boca, ella me dijo que era lo mejor ya que amaba a alguien más.

Mi corazón se destrozó tantos insultos, tantas cosas me dijo para nada, dejarme solo, tome mis cosas y me fui, así como recordaba cuando deje a Al solo en aquel gran departamento.

Bien llega la hora de las preguntas.

Si lo sé soy una cretina desalmada, deje a alguien que tal vez si me amaba por alguien que me dejo completamente sola con mi causa.

Muchos dirán que me lo merezco, que al parecer el carma si existe.

Pero bueno de eso trata la vida de tomar decisiones y levantarse luego ver hacia atrás cada mal paso que se ha dado.

Si, lo amo, pero nunca me dijo que me amaba no soy adivina y aun dudo si lo hacía por pura cortesía o realmente me amaba, pronto volveré a nueva Orleans, si es parte de mi destino nos volveremos a encontrar, aunque tal vez ya esté casado con alguien más o tal vez alguien más es parte importante, o progenitora de sus hijos o incluso su pañuelo de lágrimas, a veces pienso en que al final cediese ante los acosos de Vox, o los de Mimzy.

Si estoy celosa claro, cada que pienso en que rehiciera su vida con alguien más pues si me dan celos y envidia, no era para menos era insaciable en cama.

Bueno hasta aquí mi columna esperando volver a encontrarlo, porque, aunque no lea esto jamás, te amo Alastor.

Charlotte M.


	15. INTENTOS

Buenas mi querido Nueva Orleans, ayer en el reporte de la tarde coloque el recorte de lo que publique en florida hace un mes, ahorita soy editora del Daily Orleans y les iré escribiendo como va mi relación con mi querido casi ex-esposo, ya que sí como se imaginaran estoy dispuesta a reconquistar a Alastor, el padre de mi pequeño Artemis. Si una excelente noticia ya soy madre y mi pequeño es todo un galán tiene un poco de ambos, mi madre cuando lo conoció me dijo en que nos esmeramos mucho a la hora de “hacerlo”, me dio mucha gracia ya que pasamos bastante “ocupados” durante y después de la luna de miel.

Hacía unos días antes terminé mi mudanza a la casa frente a la de Alastor, si quería estar en sus pensamientos debía procurar estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, bien en la mañana pues se respiraba el ambiente del vacío en su casa, si no estaba ya que lo podía saber por su transmisión, la cual puse apenas acomodé las cosas y mientras alimentaba a Artemis escuchaba la voz de mi querido locutor favorito.

Aun me hacía suspirar debía admitirlo, terminé algunas cosas, tomé mi desayuno y salí de compras Artemis ya que necesitaría llenar mi alacena además de comprar algunas cosas que mi nene requeriría, me llevé la pañalera y coloque mi cartera dentro, metí a el pequeño Artemis en la carriola y lo llevé conmigo, ese día llevaba un vestido verde.

Me sentía observada, era claro allí estaba Mimzy, sabía que me había divisado desde que entre al supermercado.

-Oh veo que la zoxxx siempre vuelven a la madriguera-

Dijo sin más esperando una reacción agresiva de mi parte, yo solo la ignoré y volví a mis compras.

-Mira mujerzuela de florida, aléjate de Alastor-

La observé de reojo y luego sonreí.

-Sra podría por favor cuidar su vocabulario, lo que menos quiero es que mi hijo aprenda a hablar como usted-

Obviamente había ganado, ya que cayó en cuenta al retoño de nuestro chico locutor, noté los celos en su rostro, al menos yo si tenía algo de él que podía abrazar.

Bueno siguiendo con el relato, decidí dar una vueltecilla por el parque además que sentía que Artemis necesitaba algo de sol, me encontré con Rosie.

-Mira que pequeño es el infierno, pero si es la rompe corazones-

Me sonreía de con sorna, para todos era obvio que yo era la mala y la verdad es que me lo merecía abandone a Alastor en busca de una falsa felicidad.

-Oh y miren este pequeño retoño, es el bebé de Al y tuyo ¿cierto? -

Sonreí mientras sentía mi rostro arder.

-Es muy guapo, como su padre y mira tiene la sonrisa pintoresca del mismo, ¿cuál es su nombre? -

Me senté en una banca junto con ella viendo a mi pequeño angelito sonreírle.

-Se llama Artemis porque es la Luna de mis noches-

Tomando en cuenta que había pensado en que el nombre de mi querido Al es de origen griego supuse que lo ideal era dejar el origen en su nombre.

-Lindo nombre, y es un encanto, espero planees decirle a Al sobre el nene, digo él ha estado esperando conocer al niño, sé que no es de decirlo, pero sé nota que ha estado esperando que le avises, oh y de paso te aconsejaría que si lo quieres contigo te apresures, él es un chico muy atractivo y más de una chica se moriría por ser la próxima-

Me dijo dejándome sola nuevamente, cada que pensaba en su sonrisa o su voz mi corazón se aceleraba como si estuviese en una maratónica, no sé porque, pero mis pensamientos fueron tomando un sentido más sexual, pensaba en sus labios besando mi piel, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo nuevamente, y su voz llamándome “Charlie”, sin darme cuenta abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz traspasar la realidad, solo para toparme con sus ojos cafés los cuales eran cubiertos por sus gafas.

-Al, Al, Alastor, que casualidad que nos reencontrarnos-

Es decir, si esperaba que nos volviésemos a vernos, pero no ahora y no tan pronto.

-Sí, una casualidad querida sin duda-

Se quedó en silencio y volteo a ver a la carriola, vi una luz y un brillo en sus ojos que me daba esperanzas de tener una oportunidad.

-Él es…-

Era obvio asentí, él se sentó a mi lado, tomó al pequeño Artemis y lo sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, parecía que temía hacerle daño.

-Su nombre es Artemis, hace un mes nació, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero mi situación no era muy buena-

Me miró con intriga, seguramente no quería escucharlo, pero se lo dije.

-Mi relación con Vaggie terminó ya que quería que te devolviese al nene desnaturalizadamente, cosa que no podría hacer-

No dijo nada me observo de pies a cabeza.

-Te vez hermosa, te queda el cabello corto-

Me sorprendí, notó que corte mi largo cabello.

-Emm si, quería verme más madura-

Sonrió burlonamente.

-No funcionó querida te vez como una niña, por cierto, escogiste un buen nombre, me gusta es como decir que hicimos arte-

Sonrió después del juego de palabras, extrañamente pensábamos lo mismo.

-Supongo que volviste para darme la noticia de que ya era padre-

Era esquivo supongo me lo merecía por pendeja la verdad.

-Si también es por ello, pero creí que podía volver a estar contigo-

Lo escuche suspirar aún estaba herido supongo.

-¿Siempre plato de segunda mesa no? -

Dijo en una voz muy baja, casi que un suspiro.

-No, Al sé que cometí un gran error al dejarte de la manera en que lo hice, compréndeme tú tampoco me dijiste nada y yo soy muy torpe para notar los cambios. -

Lo miré tensarse dejando a Artemis en su carriola suavemente.

-No, por favor Charlotte para mí eso es tema muerto lo siento, puedo ayudarte con el nene e incluso puedo cuidarlo yo mientras tú vas a trabajar, porque supongo estarás trabajando, pero nada más allá que eso-

Tomé su rostro a pesar de sus negativas y lo besé con todo el amor que había en mi Alma, me di cuenta que correspondió al beso.

-Ahora repite tu negativa después de mis besos-

Se quedó en silencio, lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Dame una oportunidad-

Sonrió melancólico

-Lo haré, pero no será sencillo cariño, te haré pagar cada una de las veces que lloré por tu causa. -

Parecía un trato justo.

-Luego me dices tú horario, quiero cuidar a mi hijo-

Me dijo levantándose de la banca, salió a mi lado acompañándome a casa, asegurándose que llegase sana y salva con Artemis, se despidió de mi sin un beso siquiera y se marchó a su departamento 

Bueno luego les cuento como me va en mi reconquista. 

Charlotte M.


	16. AMOR Y ORGULLO

Muy buenas mi querida nueva Orleans, le saluda su locutor favorito el demonio de la radio, nuevamente les traigo parte de lo que me ha pasado en estos días, ya saben que habíamos llegado al final de mi relación falsa, cuando ella se marchó, como sabrán ella volvió a la ciudad, fue bueno ya que me dio la noticia más maravillosa del universo.

Así es queridos amigos, soy padre, la dama escogió un nombre de acorde al mío, el mismo sería Artemis, nombre masculino variación de Artemisa, diosa de la caza y la Luna.

Que puedo decir, sacó mucho de ambos es una preciosidad de niño, no lo digo porque sea mi hijo antes de que digan que lo veo con los ojos de un padre, si acaso llevo unas 2 horas de conocerlo.

Bueno les cuento, mi mañana trascendía como una muy normal como todas las demás, llevaba más o menos 3 meses saliendo con Mimzy y Rosie como antes de conocer a Charlotte, lo mío con Mimzy no iba nada en plan romántico, aunque ella insistiese y pues con Rosie no se me ocurría, sería raro para ambos, Vox seguía acosándome, cada que podía y pues ese día solo me lleve la sorpresa de que Rosie me esperaba en las afueras de la estación, siempre elegante y con aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre desplegaba.

-Oh Al, contigo quería hablar, vamos al café y no acepto un no por respuesta-

Generalmente me molestaría que alguien más lo hiciese, pero era ella, solo a ella y Husk, les permitiría un atropello tal cual.

-Claro, Rosie-

Dije para luego caminar al lado de ella, mi relación o lazo con Rosie se hizo más cercana desde que se convirtió en viuda, supongo que pudimos apoyarnos el uno en el otro, por eso no se me hacía molesta la compañía de la misma, llegamos al café se sentó frente.

-¿Que deseabas hablar conmigo querida Rosie?-

Tomó de un sorbo de su café con suma elegancia y me mira acercándose demasiado a mi rostro.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Es decir, hace casi nueve meses que la chica te dejó y creo diferir de Mimzy al decir que tú si le amabas, ¿me equivoco? -

Si aún la amaba, ese sentimiento aún estaba en mi pecho cada que me parecía escuchar su voz, o cuando anhelaba que volviese a mí, cosas que con el tiempo fui descartando al no verle volver, supuse que su vida ahora era perfecta.

-Sí, pero me encuentro mejor, no es el primer día, es obvio que quiera saber sobre mi hijo, pero no ha dicho nada, supongo que me negara el verle. -

No me gustaba que me viesen con la cabeza baja, pero me dolía en el alma, me había ilusionado con la idea de ser el padre que no tuve.

-¿Al menos le dijiste que la amabas al? Sabes la chica se veía terriblemente torpe así que dudo ella noté tus acciones-

Suspire pesadamente, como le iba a mencionar tales palabras, si no era capaz de decirlas.

-No, pensé que notaría las acciones, el querer protegerla y cuidarla, pensé que lo vería. –

Dije al punto de enfadarme.

-Al, tan dulce e inocente, me pregunto a qué le habrá sabido el robarte la pureza, la chica te amaba sabes y ni ella se dio cuenta, tal vez ahora sea tarde, pero, sé que en cuanto la veas, vas a perder la cabeza, ¿ya te has preparado si es que tiene un nene consigo?-

No, esa era mi respuesta, pero mi corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar que estuviese cerca de ver a mi hijo y de ver a la chica que fue capaz de hacerme sentir amor y odiar ese sentimiento luego.

-No, es obvio Rosie, pero si lo espero con ansias-

Respondí ella se acercó demasiado a mi persona, puso su mano en mi muslo.

-Es una lástima que no te pueda tener más allá de lo que voy a hacer, pero bueno-

No entendí sus palabras hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, un tacto suave y rápido, que me hizo darme cuenta que no era posible para mi verle con otra intención.

-Umm no, eres muy dulce para mi gusto, dijo dulcemente, espero cuando ella esté aquí sepas que decir-

Sin más se marchó dejándome solo en aquel café ante la mirada expectante de Mimzy, quién parecía reclamarle a Rosie su acción, Rosie se giró hacia mi guiñándome el ojo, más como una manera para fastidiar a Mimzy que por coqueteo, yo solo sonreí con complicidad, llamé a la camarera y le pedí la cuenta, me tocaría a mi pagar el café esta vez, cuando me entrego la cuenta al verla tan ruborizada le guiñe el ojo, además que quería molestar más a Mimzy.

-¿Que acaso tienes algún fetiche extraño con las cameras o bartenders? -

Me dijo completamente roja de furia.

-Oh querida Mimzy, no solo me agrada verte enfadar, con algo que no puedes tener, ya que mi sentimiento por ti es meramente de amistad, así que no puedes reprocharme, lo que haga o no, si me acuesto o tengo algún tipo de relación con quién sea es muy mi problema-

Le dije comenzando a salir de aquel café, para peores males topándome con Vox, sentí como cruzaban miradas asesinas, mientras yo aprovechaba el altercado para huir de la situación, pero Vox fue más rápido y me tomó de la muñeca.

-por favor Al, solo una vez, solo esta vez, un acostón rápido y ya-

Estaba harto de vox, deseaba que la tierra me tragase en ese momento, cuando vi a mi afeminada salvación, corrí a saludar a Angel, sabía que Vox no se acercaría a mi si estaba acompañado.

-¿Que pasa?, tu nunca me saludas, es más si me ves me ignoras-

Dice Angel comenzando a sospechar.

-De hecho, si tienes razón, es que Vox y Mimzy estaban molestando ya sabes lo de siempre-

Dije con hastió me sentía cansado de aquella situación, molestaban menos cuando estaba ella.

-Sabes, según Husk ella volvió a la ciudad, al parecer el artículo que escribió ayer, es la nueva editora del periódico local-

Me dio el periódico de la edición de la tarde leí todo con detenimiento, llegando a pensar, que nuevamente estaba en mi vida, pero no tan directamente como antes, en mi cabeza se quedaba la idea de ser el plato de segunda mesa, es decir, era obvio siempre me vio de esa manera, llegamos al parque, Angel me dejo solo señalándome hacia la banca donde estaba ella, sus cabellos dorados ahora estaban cortos, ahora se veía más apetecible ante mis ojos, me acerque, ella poseía sus ojos cerrados, con la cara levemente en alto sintiendo la brisa del viento o eso suponía yo, me acerque tanto sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, Rosie tenía razón, solo con verla perdí la cabeza unos minutos, cuando volví a la realidad pude notar que yo estaba a punto de besarle en los labios, sacudí mi cabeza, y la llame por su diminutivo.

-Charlie-

La llamé, pero no respondió, una segunda.

-Charlie-

Tampoco hubo respuesta, pero su diminutivo a un sonaba como una caricia del viento entre mis labios.

-Charlie-

Por fin, la vi sobre saltarse un poco, luego cruzamos un par de palabras, me quedé en silencio luego por unos segundos, observé a un lado y vi la carriola junto a ella, unos hermosos ojos color miel atravesaron mi alma con solo una sonrisa, pregunté tontamente lo que ya sabía, ahí estaba la prueba de que el matrimonio falso existió, acerqué mi mano, sus pequeñas manecitas tomaron mi dedo con fuerza, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, tenía miedo, estaba asustado, esa pequeña criatura tan indefensa era parte de mí, sabía que no debía huir y no lo haría, lo tomé entre mis brazos con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de hacerle daño en un mal movimiento, no puse mucha atención solo cuando dijo su nombre, Artemis ese era el nombre de tan interesante criaturita.

Ese niño me conquistó con solo haberle conocido, lo amaba lo sabía con solo tenerlo entre mis brazos, solo allí no me arrepentía de haberle procreado, escuche lo que decía la madre de mi hijo, sin prestar mucha atención, le dije sobre su cabello, hablamos sobre lo que había ocurrido y lo que ella querría, luego me beso dulce y suavemente, deseaba corresponder, llevarla conmigo y hacerla mía como lo anhelaba en algunas noches, pero no mi orgullo era grande y porque no verla humillarse, solo para al final tal vez solo recibir un no de mi parte o tal vez no lo haga, quería intentar a jugar a la conquista con ella, me preguntaba que sería capaz de hacer por hacerme sentir "amor" por ella, le espeté que no le sería fácil, si mi orgullo al igual que mi ego era grande por lo que ver a la hija de lucifer Magne, sería completamente un gusto que sería capaz de darme, la acompañe a su casa, me sorprendió completamente ver que era mi vecina de enfrente.

Me volvía loco solo verla.

Bien hasta aquí el relato


	17. MIO

Buenas tardes queridos lectores, nuevamente yo quiero contarles sobre el primer intento de volver con Alastor.

Buenos comenzamos con el día siguiente, me desperté después de un excelente y delicioso sueño con mi Locutor favorito, si pensé tanto en lo que deseaba pasar la noche con él que fue lo primero que proyecto mi burdo cerebro, me levanté de la cama y me dí un buen baño, alisté mi desayuno y le dí de comer a mi Arte querido, le bañé y luego cambié su pañal, sin la ayuda mamá era un poco menos sencillo ser madre, extraje un poco de mi leche para la tarde, debí buscar con quién dejar a mi nene, en cuanto salí a recoger el periódico lo vi, es obvio que el también volteo a verme, cruzó la calle, solo para hablar con migo, por todos los dioses, se veía tan en cantador cuando vestía de esa manera, una camisa implacablemente blanca, pantalones café y chaleco a juego además de su respectivo abrigo.

-Buenos días, querida ¿te puedo preguntar lo que acordamos?, es decir en la tarde estaré libre y puedo disponer de mi tiempo para el niño-

Se veía tan encantador y el que fuese responsable con nuestro hijo lo hacía ver todavía más irresistible para mí.

-¿Quieres pasar Al? -

Le dije, sin querer sonar muy seductora, el problema era que cada fibra de mi cuerpo pedía la pronta atención del demonio Radio, el olor de su perfume me atraía a su cercanía invadiendo descaradamente su espacio persona.

-Umm no, querida debo ir a trabajar, pero en la tarde vendré a cuidar de Artemis-

Quedé en Shock, él estaba huyendo de mí como lo hacía con cualquier acosador o acosadora, en ese momento en el que me carcomía la vergüenza, Artemis me salvó con su llanto.

-Ok, bueno entonces nos vemos Al-

Antes de que entrara, me tomó de la muñeca.

-Em supongo entonces ¿me dejaras tu horario? -

Me ruboricé, claro que tonta había sido él me había reiterado que era por el horario, pero me puse a divagar demasiado.

-Claro, te lo dejo en la puerta de la nevera, bien debo atender a Temis-

Me despedí de él torpemente y me quedé observando cómo se marchaba, lo amaba y me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, era una belleza de persona y yo le había herido, comenzaba a cuestionarme si era lo correcto intentar de conquistarle, me había comportado como una reverenda idiota todo el tiempo junto a él y ahora que no era mío me encontraba lamentándolo, alisté absolutamente todo lo necesario para que Alastor, no tuviese que correr a buscarlo, comencé a escribir mi horario y se lo deje junto al horario de comidas para Artemis, tomé luego a Artemis entre mis brazos para que no llorara, amaba a mi pequeño además de ser frágil y dependiente, era adorable, aun si no volvía con el padre de ese niño, me alegraba de tener aunque fuese una parte de él, pase, limpiando mi hermosa casa y alistándome el almuerzo antes de irme a laborar, obviamente, tomé un pequeño tiempo para arreglarme quería que Alastor no dejase de mirarme, llegó la hora en la que él llegó a mi puerta, le abrí dejándole entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él, deseaba lanzarlo al sofá y lanzarme hacia sus brazos como una fiera hambrienta pero cuando fue a ver a Artemis, se me bajó todo, se veía totalmente adorable, la sonrisa que le dedicaba a nuestro hijo estaba llena de amor y ternura.

-Emm, Al, el niño tiene horarios de comida, en la refrigeradora hay leche, es materna ni se te ocurra tomarla ¿ok? -

Noté que se sonrojó levemente.

-Emm ¿porque lo haría?, que más debo saber-

Se sentó esperando instrucciones.

-Emm ¿si sabes que debes averiguar que quiere cuando llora?, puede ser desde hambre hasta sueño o incluso que requiere un cambio, lo baño en la tarde con agua tibia para que pueda descansar tranquilo, sus cosas de baño están en la parte el arriba del cajón y la ropa está en la demás abajo, si quieres algo te sirves, igual puedes prepárate café si lo deseas.

-ok, ¿solo eso? –

Me miró parecía que era demasiada información solo esperaba que la retuviese.

-Sí, solo eso-

Lo miraba pensando en que deseaba besarlo, sus labios me invitaban a hacerlo.

-Bien, prometo que seré responsable y cuidaré muy bien de mi hijo-

Se veía entusiasmado con el niño, bien ahora toma mi rumbo al trabajo, no me gustaba dejar a mi hijo con alguien más pero bueno era su padre después de todo, caminé normalmente hacia mi trabajo, observé mi alrededor, vi mi antiguo empleo donde conocí a Alastor, solo para toparme con Angel.

-Oh cariño, tanto tiempo, me alegra verte-

Correspondí al cálido abrazo de mi amigo gay.

-Angel, ¿como va todo con Husk? -

Se rio y comenzó a caminar conmigo.

-Vaya, le rompiste el corazón a Al y yo que pensé que carecía de uno, por cierto, ¿como es el niño y dónde está? -

Me sentí un poco mal por el primer comentario.

-No sabía que el sentía algo por mí y pues el nene lo está cuidando Alastor, dijo que me ayudaría cuando yo trabajara-

Me ruboricé, él lo noto.

-Así que pasaron un momento los tres, a que ya le saltaste encima-

Dijo con suma seguridad.

-No Angel, aunque lo desee no pude. -

Nos reímos y él me puso al corriente, llegué a mi trabajo y nos despedimos, cuando terminé mi turno, salí a toda prisa quería ver a mi niño, al llegar me encontré al niño durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuna y a Alastor dormido en el sillón, me acerqué a él sigilosamente, al tenerlo más cerca me incliné levemente a besar sus dulces y cálidos labios, un suave pero delicado roce, me separé al ver que comenzaba a reaccionar, por lo que tomé una distancia prudencial.

-Oh, ya has llegado Charlotte-

Dijo tallándose los ojos del sueño, se acomodó el cabello y los lentes.

-Perdón al parecer Arte tiene más energías que yo-

Sonrió y me robo el alma.

-Dejé comida lista para que comas y lavé la ropa del niño y terminé de lavar tu ropa también-

Me ruboricé, el me observo.

-Oh lo lamento ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no debí lavarlo-

Me dijo excusándose conmigo torpemente, se puso en pie y se dirigió con el nene, le dio un suave beso en la frente, tenía que hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, me quemaban los labios por intentarlo, así que ignorando sus negativas o su pronto odio, lo besé aprovechando nuestra cercanía, para mi suerte fui correspondida, dándonos besos suaves y dulces, lejos de la pasión, no separamos.

-Espero que eso no sea tu az bajo la manga, porque no me vas a hacer volver con un par de besos-

Me dijo dejándome con la palabra en la boca, claro que no era mi az bajo la manga, lo deseaba, pero sabía que necesitaba más que eso para reconquistarlo.

-No Al, sé que necesito algo más, pero deseaba un beso de tus labios, ahora quiero algo más que un beso-

Lo vi acercarse rápidamente a la puerta.

-Me temo que es una gran tentativa, eres encantadora y créeme que si fuese como antes no lo habría pensado y te hubiese hecho mía, y tal vez no la veas, pero yo te haré notar que entre nosotros ahora existe un espacio que nos divide-

Se fue dejándome atrás con esas ganas locas de saltarle encima y devorarlo, nuevamente tendría que calmarme sola, como tantas noches en las que soñaba que me toma entre sus brazos y me hacía suya o en las que recordaba nuestra noche de bodas.

Sabía que sería difícil que Alastor me volviese a amar, así tuviese que rogarle, lo haría ver que yo lo amo y que no lo hago por segunda opción si no por algo de lo que me di cuenta en el momento desde que salí del que era mi hogar

Bueno luego les cuento como me va en mi reconquista.

Charlotte M.


	18. NOCHE DE PÓKER

Buenas mis queridos lectores me alegro mucho haber aumentado un poco las ventas de este periódico, al parecer también hay gente de florida que pide el envío de el mismo, al parecer les gusta mi historia o tal vez quieran saber el desenlace de mi conquista, sin más les comienzo.

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido ya estábamos viernes, Alastor reforzó el lazo con Artemis, ahora me costaba que no llorara cuando Alastor se marchaba, 2 de esos días Alastor se quedó a dormir en el sofá ya que comenzaba a no querer separarse del niño, eso lo aproveché para dejarlo admirarme en ropa de dormir, pero la mayoría de las veces toma una bata y me cubría o simplemente me ignoraba, luego desayunábamos juntos, yo siempre le hacía algunas insinuaciones pero fingía que no las veía o incluso comenzaba una conversación sobre lo que leía en el periódico, luego se despedía dándole un beso en la frente a Artemis y a mí solo me decía adiós, así sin gracia y sin afecto, solo se marchaba. Ese día rumbo a mi trabajo me volví a topar con Angel.

-Hola dulzura, este sabes el día de hoy yo y Husk haremos una reunión con Alastor vamos a jugar póker, te gustaría unirte? -

Sonreí muy tontamente, nunca en mi vida había jugado esa cosa, había escuchado de él, pero nunca lo había jugado, pero el hecho de que estaba mi objeto de adoración en la reunión me hacían contemplarlo como una buena idea y como si Angel leyese mis pensamientos dijo.

-Querida haremos a puestas y habrá alcohol, sé que tú no puedes tomar, pero, digamos que Al no piensa mucho las cosas si toma demás y por lo que sospecho no te has divertido con él ¿cierto?

Había dado en el clavo, la verdad me divertiría el apostar con Alastor y hacer interesante la noche, no quería aprovecharme de su posible estado etílico, pero de verdad que deseaba, aunque fuese el roce de sus labios.

-Tengo un problema, no soy una madre irresponsable, no podría llevar a mi Artemis solo en casa sería terriblemente horrible y sería la peor madre del mundo-

Dije un poco sacada de la fantasía por más que hubiese esa posibilidad no podía dejar solo a mi pedacito de sol.

-Oh, no te preocupes, conozco a una pariente de Alastor, la cual es de su completa confianza, él la quiere casi que, como una hija, no será un problema. –

Me sentí extraña, ¿acaso Angel estaba ayudando para que Alastor cayese en mis brazos?

-Querida tómalo o déjalo, se lo diré en la tarde, si Nifty te aprueba quiere decir que tendrás más apoyo para conquistar a Alastor, la chica es buena influyendo en el indirectamente. -

No podía creerlo, ellos pensaban que lo mejor era que Alastor volviese conmigo, me parecía hermoso.

-Antes que agradezcas no lo hacemos por ti, si no por él. -

Me dijo dulcemente me parecía raro que Angel se pusiese medio a la defensiva antes de decirle algo.

Luego de ello me dirigí a mi trabajo, paseé un largo día entre tumultos de papeles, entrevistas y demás, luego de ellos caminé de vuelta a casa topándome con Vox.

-Oh, querida tienes un momento-

Me tomó del brazo un poco brusco y me hizo voltear a verle.

-Cielito, sé lo que intentas, pero ¿crees que tienes derecho a una oportunidad con mi Al? -

Le miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo que mi Al?

-Espera Al no es una propiedad ¿sabes? –

Le espeté, tenía razón después de irme como una pendeja, era claro que no tenía derecho a intentar de coquetear con él, pero lo amaba y creía que eso sería suficiente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero te estás metiendo en mí territorio, llegaste hacía él y lo heriste, ahora que está completamente enajenado contigo lo quieres devuelta, para mí que tienes mí mismo problema, el rechazo de Al te hace desearlo más, míranos a mí y a Mimzy, no eres distinta nosotros cariño. -

Ahí es donde yo iba a marcar la raya, estaba bien yo no merecía que Alastor me amara de nuevo, pero no iba permitir que me lo impidiesen.

-Escúchame muy bien, me vale un pepino lo que piensen tu o Mimzy de lo que merezco, y óyeme bien, no voy a descansar hasta que Alastor me dé un sí, sabes porque, porque no solo quiero un revolcón sucio con él, no yo lo amo y quiero recuperarlo a él, no mi relación, no lo que teníamos antes, quiero que aun si me rechaza volver a estar cerca de él-

Me miraba de manera desafiante, era obvio que muchos buscábamos el camino correcto al corazón del locutor, quién prácticamente se encerraba en el no, pero estaba dispuesta hasta llegar a lo último de mi para reconquistarlo, me marché llegué a mi casa viendo a mi querido locutor hablando con una chica un poquito baja de cabellos rojos y cortos, era muy bonita, se veía muy tierna.

-Hola¡, mi nombre es Nifty, Angel me dijo que no tenías con quién dejar al terroncito hijo de mi primo casi hermano Alastor-

Me miró como inspeccionándome, me sentía levemente acosada.

-Me alegro de conocer a la primera vez de Alastor, pensé que él se quedaría a vestir santos-

Me sentía incomoda y al parecer Alastor también con el último comentario.

-Emm sí, no sabía que tenías parientes Alastor-

Le dije notándome demasiado curiosa, Alastor lo notó.

-Yo no sabía que saldrías hoy, si no con mucho gusto me hubiese quedado a cuidar a Artemis, ¿y quién será el afortunado? -

Parecía algo celoso, yo sonreí dulcemente aun en ese momento se veía hermoso.

-Angel Dust me invitó a una partida de póker en su casa-

Lo vi sonreír, supongo estaba algo aliviado ya que tendría completamente toda mi atención en él.

-Sabes, de casualidad, yo también iré a la partida con Angel, me aseguraré de cuidar que no tomes licor cariño y no te preocupes, sé que Nifty es muy dulce y buena con los niños, prometo que cuidará bien de nuestro retoño, verdad pequeña lindura? -

La chica se veía entusiasmada.

-Claro, solo asegúrate de no hacerle otro-

Le guiñó el ojo a Alastor, el mismo abrió la puerta invitándome a salir de la casa.

-Yo ya le expliqué cómo cuidar a Arte-

Sonreí el parecía tan perfecto a veces, salí con el detrás de mí, en cuestión de segundos estábamos frente a las puertas de la casa de Husk, pasamos, charlaron un rato, mientras Alastor intentaba de hacer que yo entrase en aquella conversación, comenzamos a jugar póker.

-Bien en vista que hay una chica con nosotros y me muero por ver como viste, quiero que hagamos una apuesta, cada que perdamos, nos quitamos una prenda. -

Indica Angel, Husk rio con complicidad, para mí era bueno y malo.

-y el que no quiera, pues en vez de las prendas apostara una noche o si no entre los últimos dos que queden vestidos-

El primero en dar el sí, fue Husk, luego yo.

-bien por mayoría de votos cuatro ojos-

Le respondió Husk a Alastor, paso la noche a pesar de ser novata iba ganando bien, incluso a Alastor, a estas alturas era yo quién aún se mantenía vestida, pensaba que era por la cortesía de los chicos, hasta que los demás se retiraron, dejándome a mí y Alastor quien se encontraba en boxers.

-oye, veo que es tu última prenda y sé que para Angel y Husk no será tan divertido verte desnudo, así que ¿qué tal una noche? -

Le pregunté se quedó mirando contemplando la posibilidad.

-Bien, pues que más da estoy ebrio y no quiero dejar a los presentes con un trauma, entonces acepto la apuesta, una noche-

Sonreí tenía muy poca expectativa, gracias a la seguridad en la mirada de Alastor, todos quedaron atónitos cuando tiré mi maso.

-Oh, gano la rubia-

Alastor estaba tan intranquilo como yo lo pude notar en sus ojos, no podría creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya no te puedes quitar Al, jaja una noche cuatro ojos-

Ambo se rían a más no poder, podía notarlo en su expresión.

-Bien, creo que debo marcharme mi nene me necesita y ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera-

Lo vi vestirse rápidamente.

-Te acompaño, es muy tarde para que una dama esté sola. -

Sentencio llevándome a mi casa, la típica acción de toda chica, rebuscar las llaves, esperando un beso, el cual llego de una manera salvaje, correspondí mientras me besaba de una manera hambrienta y salvaje, su rodilla quedo en mi entre pierna, mientras el me besaba rosaba con su rodilla aquella zona con lujuria arrancando de mi leves gemidos.

-Ssh ten cuidado pueden oírte-

Me volvió a besar mientras su mano se colaba en mi muslo por debajo del vestido, para luego de tenerse.

-Querida, no deberías jugar conmigo soy mal perdedor-

Me dijo despidiéndose y dejándome con ganas de más.

-¿Es enserio? -

El me miró con picardía estaba jugando conmigo.

-Gane una noche, al menos eso puedes pagarlo-

Le dije un poco frustrada.

-Claro, te la daré mañana, dijimos una noche no cuando querida, prometo devorarte mañana sin falta soy hombre de palabra. -

Entro en su casa, y yo a la mía esa noche también me tocaría despejarme sola.

Bien hasta aquí el relato de hoy, les seguiré contando mañana


	19. PAGO LA APUESTA.

Buenas mis queridos lectores, nuevamente yo con la otra parte jugosa del relato, como saben ese día el me pagaría la apuesta desde que desperté lo estuve deseando y fantaseando, hasta soñé con él.

Bien ese día me sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta mis compañeros notaron que me había arreglado más de lo normal, quería invitarlo a cenar a mi casa ya que no tenía con quién dejar a Artemis, me dirigí a casa y lo observé leyendo un libro.

-Oh hola Alastor-

Se veía hermoso, me encantaba cuando se vestía de manera elegante, hasta con un saco de papas se vería exuberante para mí, tenía una belleza única e indescriptible para mí.

-Supongo que quieres que me desvista, digo para pagar mi apuesta-

Lo vi levemente molestó supongo que creía que solo me interesaba como un trofeo.

-Querido, realmente quería primero hacerte de cenar y pasar tiempo juntos, recuerda que lo que quiero es reconquistarte, pero igual si no lo deseas puedo decir que pagaste la apuesta y dejarte marchar no quiero forzarte a algo que tal vez ti no desees realizar. -

Le dije expectando su respuesta, era obvio que deseaba la paga de aquella apuesta lo quería para mí.

-No, es obvio que pagaré mi apuesta, pero no pensé que querías que cenáramos primero-

Comenzó a ruborizarse, le sonreí de manera sincera, lo amaba y si extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, pero quería hacerle sentir bien, además que yo lo amaba a él más de una simple atracción corporal esa podía esperar hasta que el quisiese.

Tomamos la cena en silencio yo estaba demasiado sumergida en cada reacción de su parte.

-Cocinas muy bien-

Me dijo sonriendo, yo realmente no sabía ni que decir.

-Gracias, debía valerme por mi misma-

Dije ruborizándome levemente.

-Vaya, al menos surgió algo bueno-

Sonrió de medio lado, nos levantamos y nos sentamos en el sofá nos quedamos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida y en la de él desde el día en el que decidí dejarlo.

Me dijo que Vox ahora estaba un poco más incesante en sus intentos por hacerle cambiar de parecer y que un par de veces habría pensado en darle el sí para que lo dejara en paz, pero al parecer tenía más contras que pro, lo mismo sucedía con Mimzy, pero me decía que nunca la había visto como una posible pareja, ya que había cosas de ella que llegaban a molestarlo un poco, como el intentar controlar lo que él hace.

Me confesó que al principio estaba un poco decaído cuando me había ido pero que lo superó de a pocos y que Angel y Husk le ayudaron a no deprimirse ya que le insistían mucho que saliese con ellos, generalmente no me gustaba indagar mucho, pero me carcomía la curiosidad por saber, si hubieron otras en sus quereres después de mí.

Me carcomían los celos, de solo pensar que alguien además de mi haya podido llegar a su cama y acariciar su tersa piel desnuda, que se hubiese deleitado con su delgado pero esbelto cuerpo, cuando Arte comenzó a llorar tuve que apartarme un segundo del mi sexy locutor, mi pequeño tenía hambre, a veces Al me parecía dulce, inocentemente curioso, me miraba amamantar a mi pequeño, pude notar su expresión como si fuese una maravilla lo que hacía.

-Emm Al, sucede algo. -

Me negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

-Es solo ver como tú puedes Alimentar a mi hijo, es algo que no podría describir-

Me sonrojé, cuando el terminó de comer volvimos al sillón, me quedé un buen rato observándole, me encantaba cada fibra de su ser, sin pensarlo, me arrojé sus brazos y comenzamos con los besos, lentos, pero deleitaban, lo necesitaba desde hacía un buen tiempo, me aparto uno segundos.

-No pienses que, con esto, ya me has conquistado, por hoy solo es una tregua-

Me dijo al oído, haciendo aquel su cálido aliento chocase contra la sensible piel de mi oreja, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, luego de ello, me recostó con delicadeza sobre el sofá comenzando nuevamente con los besos mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el caminos des de mi rodilla a mi muslo, levantando el vestido con los movimientos, sabía a donde quería llevar, Alastor solo lo estaba haciendo como un pago de la apuesta, me olía saber que no había más allá de un sentimiento de lujuria tras de esos besos y caricias, sin darme cuenta la lengua de Alastor se abría espacio en mi boca, jugando con la mía y recorriendo cada espacio de la misma, mientras sentía como me despojaba rápidamente de mis bragas.

Su mano se aventuró dentro de los pliegues de piel de mi zona intima, así como la primera vez que lo hizo, logró arrancarme los gemidos ante el placer generado, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, separo sus labios de los míos, me miró por unos segundos a los ojos, tanto el cómo yo deseábamos llegar más allá, se dirigió a mi cuello clavando sus dientes suavemente, pero ejerciendo la presión suficiente como para hacerme gemir suavemente, se colocó con su rostro entre mis piernas, comenzando a besar aquella zona tan sensible, sentía que podía morir en ese instante que jugaba con mi clítoris, lo empujaba muy levemente hacia el frente intensificando aquellos besos, para luego sentir recorriendo cada centímetro de mí hasta que llegó el momento de sentir su lengua en lo más profundo de mi ser, para luego llegar en la boca de mi querido locutor, el mismo se relamía los labios, parecía disfrutar de aquel simple acto, tomó un preservativo y lo colocó con cuidado.

-No más niños querida-

Dijo a mi oído mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas mientras mordía el lóbulo de la misma, comenzaba a temer por como él sería esta vez, se veía hambriento y de un modo lujurioso y salvaje, pude sentir suavemente como se deslizaba lentamente en mi interior, llenándome por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba tenerlo así, sobre mi reclamándome como suya, aunque fuese un simple pago de la apuesta, disfrutaba de aquel acto, de aquel roce, de sus besos y de sus caricias, lentamente continuaba con sus movimiento contra mi caderas, de una manera rítmica pero placentera al parecer para ambos o eso deseaba creer, continuaba con el vaivén mientras mi cuerpo llegaba poco a poco al climax, llegue yo primero y después el, salió de mi lentamente.

-Aún no termina la noche-

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la habitación mi cama era individual ya que mi dinero no alcanzó para la matrimonial, además que solo dormía yo en ella.

Lo vi despojarse de su vestimenta por completo, yo hice los mismo, quedé completamente desnuda frente a él, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y me tomo de la cintura posicionándome sobre el, comenzó nuevamente a besarme con ferocidad, sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza, me hacía gemir dentro de aquel beso, me hizo bajar lentamente sobre su miembro, nuevamente amaba aquella sensación en la que parecíamos ser solo uno, comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas sobre sus miembro, ante mi atrevimiento el me nalgueo, haciéndome gemir de nueva cuenta, dejo de besarme, para observar mi rostro mientras hacíamos el amor, sus mejillas sonrojada y esa mirada irresistible cargada de sed y lujuria dejándose llevar observándome detenidamente mientras me movía suavemente y gemía ante el placer de sentirle dentro.

-Umm que bien lo haces querida mía, pero estas algo lenta-

Me dijo para luego morder nuevamente mi cuello, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi cintura marcando un movimiento más rápido y fuerte.

-Oh Alastor-

Gemía su nombre me acomodo sobre sus piernas de tal manera que ambos nos movíamos de la misma manera, amaba aquella sensación en la que era solo suya y él solo mío, continuamos de la misma manera varias veces más hasta que llegué al climax nuevamente junto a él.

Me besaba nuevamente, estaba tan hambriento como yo, ambos bañados por la tenue luz de la luna, me coloco de una manera que quedaba de rodillas, sosteniéndome con mis brazos, tomó el preservativo y lo botó en el basurero, me tomo de la cintura y me penetro sin él, me encantaba sentirlo piel con piel, era la mejor sensación en mi vida, lo sentí comenzar a moverse una y otra vez, aumentando su ritmo y la fuerza de cada movimiento, varias veces más hasta que volvimos a llegar, esta vez salió de mí para dejar ese líquido caliente y blanquecino sobre mis glúteos.

Y así continuamos la mayoría de la noche, sin descansó dándome cuenta que valió la pena aquella apuesta y aquella noche de póker, pero conforme avanzaban las horas, era más consciente que nuestra tregua estaba más cerca de su final y al día siguiente no seríamos más que solo dos extraños después de una noche de sexo, pasión y lujuria.

Bueno hasta aquí mi relato luego les sigo contando


	20. GLOOMY SUNDAY

Buenas queridos lectores continuamos nuevamente con el relato.

Como saben el día anterior Alastor se había quedado a pagar su apuesta, después de una deliciosa y pecaminosa noche, tocaba despertar con alguien que te consideraba como un completo extraño, me supuse que realmente a él no le importaría quedarse, hasta que vi que no estaba en a mi lado como la noche anterior, hubiese pensado que se había marchado así sin más pero el olor inconfundible de su cocina me dijo lo contrario, me puse encima una bata y cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo y salí hacia la sala, solo para encontrarme con él mientras, observaba ya despierto y sonriente a Artemis, además de recién bañado, se veía impecable.

-Buenos días, cariño, estaba a punto de despertarte-

Pude notar que traía una vestimenta distinta a la del día anterior, me senté a la mesa mientras veía como traía mi comida.

-Ya sabes siempre se necesita un buen desayuno para comenzar un gran día si sea un día de descansa-

Antes de comer o cualquier otra cosa me quede mirándolo unos segundos.

-Podrías quedarte si quieres por lo menos hasta la noche, para que pases algo de tiempo con Artemis-

Me sentía desesperada, realmente no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara así no fuese por mí.

-Claro, me encantaría pasar un lindo día con mi querido hijo-

Sonrió genuinamente, muy pocas veces lo hacía al parecer ser padre era algo que, si lo motivaba.

-Me parece bien-

Sonreí mientras fui a tomar un baño, sabía que él no entraría conmigo era demasiado, además que bueno no podría dejar a un bebé solito a su suerte, terminé de bañarme, para verlo jugar con el bebé definitivamente, él era el marido perfecto, una lástima que lo hubiese visto hasta ese momento en vez de ir tras Vaggie, yo lo sabía y aun así me marché esperaba el me detuviese pero no hubo respuesta, tal vez mi error fue esperar una palabra sin ver tantas acciones y detalles que él habría tenido conmigo, es decir me entrego a mí su primera vez a pesar que él tema no le gustase mucho, descubrí junto a él algunas cosas que hasta aquel momento no sabía que podía sentir, lo amaba y no lo sabía hasta el momento en que volví y quise volver a ser algo con él y ahora era él quién se mostraba tan lejano, pasó rápidamente la mañana, pasamos la tarde, mientras el arrullaba a Artemis cantándole, jamás había escuchado a Alastor cantar, tenía muy hermosa voz a decir verdad, tal vez solo Artemis tendría ese honor de escucharle, luego de ello, se sento del otro lado del sofá completamente lejos de mí, el de verdad no quería nada con mi persona lo podía notar, pensé que el aceptaría que me amaba pero no era así.

-Es, un buen niño Artemis, se porta muy juicioso-

Dijo mientras leía el periódico, aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí, es un hermoso y buen niño-

Suspiré, el me volteo a ver.

-¿Porque no me has pedido ayuda monetaria? Es decir, querida, mantener a un niño no es barato y también tienes cuentas que supongo debes pagar, yo puedo darte soporte, después de todo estamos hablando de mi hijo-

Lo miré aletargadamente, no quería molestarle, ni tampoco que pensara que lo necesitaba como soporte económico.

-No hace falta, yo puedo darme soporte sola, Alastor. -

Me miro un poco enojado, costaba mucho que frunciera el ceño, pero lo vi hacerlo.

-Cariño, no se trata de que pueda o no pueda, querida es mi hijo y quiero responsabilizarme de él, te guste o no y quieras o no tendrás que aceptarlo, el que no quiera nada contigo no influye en lo que quiero a mi hijo, es lo único bueno que surgió entre tú y yo. –

Me hirió, el saber que realmente no quería nada conmigo, me dolió, tal vez así estaría pagando lo que yo le había hecho.

-Es... está bien desde ahora recibiré tu ayuda sin protestar Alastor-

El me miró sin entender, por qué ahora mis ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, me senté pensé que sería más sencillo llegar otra vez a su corazón.

-Lo siento, no sé qué decirte, sé que quieres y que intentas que volvamos a ser algo, pero comprende aún estoy herido, me dejaste solo cuando te lo di todo, sé que no hay manera de que esto justifique el que esté siendo un completo desalmado, pero no siento lo que sentía antes por ti, sabía que esto pasaría, pero es mejor que sepas que no tienes oportunidad y te rindas, a verte caer una y otra vez en el abismo infernal del fracaso-

Miraba mis manos, no comprendía por qué mis palabras ya no tenían efecto en él, no cambio nada después de mis intentos e insinuaciones, era como un callejón sin salida.

Pasó rápido la tarde ya era de noche yo solo sentía las ganas de que se fuese, no quería que me viese derrumbarme, se cenamos, se despidió con el beso en la frente de Artemis y solo me dijo adiós, sin abrazos, besos o nada, me cambié a mi acostumbrada ropa de dormir, me miré en el espejo, las marcas de la noche anterior la cual solo fue la paga de una apuesta, así tal vez lo hice sentir en algún momento, algo que desechas luego de usarlo a tu antojo.

Acaso podría seguir viéndolo visitar a mi hijo sin sentir nada por él? Me sentía completamente herida, ¿sería acaso este el final del camino?, debería desistir a mis intentos?, había veces en los que deseaba se devolviese diciendo que era una pequeña broma, hasta que lo vi salir de su casa con Rosie, tal vez solo tal vez, ellos terminarían juntos, tal vez esa noche Rosie lo escucharía decir su nombre varias veces mientras talvez la hacía suya, tal vez le diría que la amaba mientras hacían el amor, no lo sé, pero me dolía pensar tan siquiera que ahora era hombre de otra chica, lo que me hacía replantearme, que le ofrecía yo, mi padre me desheredó, no tengo mucho dinero, mi cuerpo es mucho peor que el de Rosie o eso parecía simple vista, ella era grácil, elocuente y refinada en cambio yo era todo lo contrario, tal vez ahora le gustaban más las maduras, escuché el timbre sonar mientras me sumía en mi llanto y desesperación, abrí la puerta para toparme con alguien a quién no esperaba ver, Mimzy.

-Creo que te equivocaste de casa, la de Alastor es la de enfrente-

Dije volteándome y tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero ella lo impidió.

-No querida, esto se acaba aquí-

Se abalanzó sobre mí con cuchillo en mano, luchaba para que me dejase en paz, Artemis comenzó a llorar alertándome, la tipa levantó su mirada e intento llegar a mi pequeño, no la dejaría era mi hijo, dentro de tanto forcejo ella logró enterrarme el cuchillo en el costado izquierdo, comenzaba a perder fuerza, mientras evitaba estúpidamente de que le hiciera daño a Artemis, Husk al parecer escucho todo el altercado, por lo que socorrió a Artemis evitando que esa bruja le hiciese daño, vi a Angel entrar para caer lentamente inconsciente, mientras oía la voz, de Angel alejándose cada vez más y más, luego no supe nada más.

Luego cuando desperté observé a Husk y a Angel, temí por la vida de Artemis, pero apenas podría articular media palabra.

-Ar.. te.. mis-

Dije con tanta dificultad, sentí que alguien más me ayudaba a recostarme de nueva cuenta, vi hacia el lado, era mi amado locutor, mi amado Alastor.

-No te esfuerces, eres muy valiente, gracias a ti no le paso nada a Artemis-

Lo vi sonreír débilmente, observé con más atención a mi alrededor, viendo a Rosie junto a mi amado Alastor, era evidente que tenía perdida la carrera, ella estaba al lado de mi amado castaño.

-Querida, ten cuidado, no querrás dejar a Artemis sin madre-

Sonreí de lado, la nueva novia del padre de mi hijo intentaba hacerme reír de la peor manera, justo ahora me sentía como si me hicieran cosquillas con un alambre de púas.

-Vaya, no te han dicho que debes fijarte antes de abrir la puerta rubia tonta-

Comentaba Husk, riendo levemente, supongo que si les preocupo el que Artemis se quedara solo.

Luego de ello me quedé toda la noche en el hospital, Alastor y Angel, se ofrecieron a cuidar a Artemis, me dieron tiempo suficiente para asearme, Husk y Nifty se quedarían conmigo, menos mal, había guardada, leche materna para Artemis, le dije que avisara a Angel no tomarla hubiese sido un problema.

Me quedaría sin mi nene por un día

Bien luego continuo el relato

Charlotte M.

//el titulo es de una canción llamada igual escuchen la versión de billie holiday//


	21. VALENTINO

Buenos días mi querida Nueva Orleans, le habla Alastor su locutor favorito, inicio el día con malas noticias para los que siguen a la escritora Charlotte Magne, la chica se encuentra en un tiempo de recuperación tras haber sido herida hace tras día, la razón le explicó ella misma en la edición del día lunes dado a que el una de sus compañeras editoras decidió ayudarle a dar el comunicado, de parte de sus lectores gracias srta crimini.

Bueno ahora les traigo otra parte del relato, si como me enteré lo de Magne sencillo, supongo que esta semana hemos compartido demasiado tiempo juntos y está bien lo admito, a veces solo por excepción leo parte de su columna es un poco extraño los sentimientos de los que escribes, pero no expresas o tal vez no los trasmites de manera adecuada, bueno como ya todos suponen, si hubo una excepción ese día sobre lo de tener sexo, pero en el fondo realmente lo deseaba, claro ella posee un no sé qué, adictivo que te hace desearla con solo mirarla, es coqueta sin quererlo y atractiva sin saberlo, el problema es que al parecer no solo yo tengo esa visión de ella.

¿Cómo se los explico? Sencillo, hace tres días que ella y yo dejamos todo en claro, que realmente no quería absolutamente nada con ella, pero bueno, luego llego Rosie, ella me pidió que le ayudase con algunas cosas en su taller y bueno es mi amiga no puedo decirle que no ¿cierto?, al llegar a mi casa me encontré con Angel quién me estaba informando lo que ocurrió mientras no estuve, porque mentir, claro que me preocupo lo que pasaba con ella, sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente, le pedí el favor Nifty cuidase de Artemis, llegué rápidamente al hospital, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que despertó, Rosie llego unos minutos antes de que ella despertase, la vi levantarse, le pedí se volviese a recostar, no quería que se hiciese más daño, bueno me fui a cuidar a Artemis, ahora que sabía que estaba bien, además que Nifty necesitaba un descanso.

Al día siguiente le vi llegar, de la mano de un tipo Alto, moreno, era claro que sabía quién era, y algo se removía en mi interior.

-Oh, muy buenas tares joven, vine a acompañar a mi escritora favorita, espero no le moleste-

Se veía la arrogancia en su andar y en su habla, ¿sentía celos?, tal vez, pero no se lo haría saber.

-Oh, buenas tardes-

Sonreí con suficiencia, estaba en mi territorio y se lo haría saber.

-Claro, no me molesta me alegra ver que alguien le ayudase-

Tomé la mano de Charlotte ayudándola a tomar asiento en el sofá, sentía un tipo de mirada fulminante de su parte, era más que obvio que comenzaba a detestarme, ¿pero hey de eso vivo no?

-Veo que te consiguieron un niñero, no sabía que los varones también ejercían ese empleo-

Sentí el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.

-Oh, veo que posees buen sentido del humor mi estimado, pero no soy niñero, soy el padre del niño-

Vi con agrado como aquella asquerosa sonrisa disminuía, era obvio que no iba a dejar que me intimidase, no lo permitía aun de Vox menos de él, un estúpido proxeneta.

-Podrían no pelear por favor-

Dijo nuestra querida rubia, por ella d un paso atrás.

-bueno, Val él es mi ex-esposo Alastor, él es Valentino, dueño del Daily Orleans, en otras palabras, es mi jefe-

No podía creerlos, el dueño del peor burdel de la ciudad, resulto el dueño del periódico donde trabajaba mi dulce Charlie.

-Oh, veo que le gusta mucho el trabajar con las damas-

Él sabía a qué me refería, era obvio que no lo diría, pero ya me había divertido lo suficiente al ver como fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, hermosa dama debo marcharme a mis labores, pero espero venir mañana a visitar a mi más brillante estrella-

Dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla, claro que moría en mi propia ira, no podía creer que ella estaba permitiendo ese acercamiento de ese pelón, pero bueno, pasamos muy normal el tiempo entre nosotros dos, al parecer ya no intentaría acercarse a mí.

De pronto sentí el aire un poco incómodo, será que realmente me gustaba tanto el rechazarle, ahora que nisiquiera hacía un intento me sentía extraño, como si deseara su cercanía, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

-sabes, em Artemis ya se durmió y bueno no tienes por qué cuidarme, así que...-

No la deje terminar, de hecho, no sé qué surgió en mí, solo sé que en cuestión de segundos eliminé la distancia entre nosotros y ahora me encontraba besando sus dulces labios, la sentí tensarse, pero correspondía, mis manos viajaron rápidamente a sus muslos y ese fue el momento en el que me detuvo.

-No, Al Rosie de enfadará-

La miré a los ojos, de que me había perdido, no comprendía el mencionarla en ese momento.

-¿A que te refieres? –

No me respondió y en su lugar solo se puso de pie.

-Al, por favor no hagas esto más difícil, si abro la puerta de mi habitación a ti, se me hará más difícil el decirme a mí misma que no me amas, y me ilusionare una vez más y querré estar contigo como antes y tu respuesta siempre será no, ten compasión de mí una vez y solo no haga ese tipo de cosas ¿sí? –

Me puse en pie y le acorralé contra la pared, deseaba muchas cosas en ese momento hacer tantas cosas, con tan poco tiempo y tan pocas oportunidades.

-Oh, querida Charlotte, ¿acaso no ves que me es difícil alejarme?-

¿Acaso yo quería un poco de su atención? ¿porque me era tan difícil aceptar mi propia decisión? ¿será orgullo o posesión al ver a Valentino acercarse demasiado?, tenía que aceptar que Charlotte era completamente una belleza, cualquier hombre estaría interesado en estar con ella, no solo físicamente, era dulce, carismática, y muy alegre, llenaría de luz y alegría cualquier vida incluida la del idiota de Valentino, pero no podía dejar que Charlie se quedase con el pelón de las prostitutas, no quería que ella pasara la vida de una mujer esposa de un proxeneta, de que él tenía dinero pues si, estaría bien económicamente, pero por salud de ella no lo permitiría además que me alejaría de mi hijo.

-Al, vete a descansar, estas a punto de hacerme ceder y tengo miedo-

La miré a los ojos, vi esa mirada suplicante, si, pero no de que me fuera, ella al igual que yo deseaba que aquello ocurriese, hasta que Artemis no alertó.

-Debe tener hambre-

Me aparté y decidí salir de allí, no sin antes decir.

-Buenas noches mi querida Charlie-

Al salir respire profundo, no podía estar cerca pero tampoco tan lejos de ella, camine a mi casa para toparme con Rosie.

-Vaya, creo que ya se han visto-

Le noté algo extraño en su manera de expresarse.

\- ¿Ya has decidido si te quedaras con ella o conmigo? -

Me quede mirándole sin entender bueno no hasta que se mofó de mi reacción.

-Es obvio que no Al, pero si quiero que seas consiente de que no solo estás tú queriendo algo con ella, sabes lo demás no son ciegos y el mundo y ella no giran entorno a ti-

Sabía que lo hacía para hacerme ver algo que ignoraba, que sí en efecto los demás verían la belleza de Charlotte.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta Rosie, aún no lo he decidido, sabes bien que la amo solo que no quiero que todo sea fácil ¿sabes? -

Me miró sonriendo con sorna, disfrutaba de verme enfadado.

-Oh, pero no sabía que fueras tan cruel querido Al, ella también te ama, lo ha dejado en claro, soportando tus múltiples rechazos-

Acto seguido se fue dejándome buscar las llaves para ingresar, cuando abrí sentí que alguien me empujaba al interior, quién más que Vox.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres vox? -

Lo vi cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, al ver aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria, por primera vez en mi vida temía por mí.

-Oh, Al ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo solo mirándote, dime que sí, anda solo está noche-

Me sentía intimidado, pude notar como mi moño termino en el suelo.

-Vox, no y no ahora déjame y vete largo-

Me alejé a como pude, pero volvió a tomarme de la cintura con fuerza, de verdad comenzaba a cuestionarme a andar, aunque sea una cuchilla suiza, sentí sus labios sobre los míos mientras forzaba los botones de mi chaleco, necesitaba aire, quería alejarme, tenía miedo y el control de esta situación se había perdido, terminamos en el suelo, el ahora sostenía mis manos por las muñecas, mi camisa completamente entreabierta, mis fuerzas comenzaban a escasear, podía sentir sus repulsivos labios sobre mi cuello, necesitaba salir de aquella situación pero cómo?, escuché los toquidos sobre la puerta antes de poder contestar algo, el volvió a tomar mis labios, lo mordí con fuerza, sacándole la sangre, me golpeo, si me dejo medio tonto el golpe, para mi suerte, era Husk, el sabe que yo no tardo tanto en abrir, me quitó de encima a Vox, mientras me incorporaba, respirando por fin, Vox huyó mientras Husk se quedaba conmigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Al? -

Lo miré aletargadamente me sentía muy mareado y caí de ahí no recuerdo más.


	22. PROBLEMAS

Buenos días Nueva Orleans, nuevamente les saluda su locutor favorito, para los que preguntan por Charlotte, debo indicarles que ella se encuentra muy bien y le agradece que se preocupen por ella, también les agradezco, claro que estoy bien, si no entonces no relataría con tanta tranquilidad un momento tan traumante como tal, bueno les cuento lo que paso al día siguiente, me alegra saber que hay alguien que me escucha, claro por eso soy locutor.

El día siguiente me costó bastante levantarme, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo ya saben el golpe y lo demás al bajar la adrenalina empieza a doler, así como las marcas de la osadía de vox ya eran más visibles, termine de asearme y vestirme, desayunar y preparar mi almuerzo.

Salí con la esperanza de llegar a laborar con tranquilidad, solo para ver la limosina del tarado, pelón de valentino, lo ignoré y me dirigí a mi oficio, no tendría por qué molestarme, después de todo es decisión de ella ¿no?

Llegué completamente bien a mi oficio y comencé con mi rutina de todo el tiempo, el clima de mi ciudad a veces es impredecible y ese era de esos días en los que la mañana era hermosa, mientras la tarde y noche se sumía en la lluvia, realmente no me molesta la lluvia, pero odio cuando no estoy prevenido para ella.

Pasaron las horas y esperaba que cuando terminara la jornada dejase de llover, ya me imaginaba el frío de la lluvia calar mi piel, maldecía el momento en el que no quise portar mi sombrilla, ni mi abrigo.

Llegó la hora del fin de mis labores del día, me quedé esperando a que dejase de llover, cosa que no iba a suceder eso estaba claro, tomé un respiro profundo y me aventuré a caminar bajo la lluvia, no iba nisiquiera a los 200 mtrs de la estación y ya estaba empapado, la ropa se apegaba a mi cuerpo, decidí descampar un poco frente a la entrada de un restaurante, del cual salió Vox, me sentí nervioso intenté de huir nuevamente estaba acorralado entre el cuerpo de Vox y la pared.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, Alastor, pero no puedo resistir más de solo observarte y no tomarte, siempre recibo bien tus negativas, pero te entregaste tan fácil a esa chiquilla que se me hace difícil aceptar que perdí frente a ella-

Rosaba sus labios a los míos, sentí el calor emanado por el cuerpo de vox, deje que se confiara solo para darle un rodillazo en su entrepierna y poder alejarme de él, cuando lo perdí y me sentí más seguro, baje el ritmo de mi paso, comenzaba a tener frío, sentí como unos tipos me tomaron de los brazos haciéndome entrar a una limosina, una que ya conocía.

-Ho hola joven Alastor, hace un buen rato que lo estoy siguiendo, quería ofrecerle mi servicio para llevarle a su hogar-

Miraba su sonrisa llena de cinismo, sabía cómo trabajaba la mafia no era estúpido, me dio una mirada muy rápida.

-Veo que está lloviendo en demasía allá afuera, bueno dejemos los formalismos, si espero que sepas cuales son mis intenciones con Charlotte-

Se quitó esas horribles gafas contra la luz del sol, me miraba directamente a los ojos yo solo sonreía con mi acostumbrada autosuficiencia.

-Oh, claro que sé, no soy estúpido, es obvio que compartimos el mismo interés en Charlotte-

Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

-Es decir, ¿no se te hacía algo extraño que aún no haya hablado de divorcio con ella? Es obvio que ella me interesa, es difícil negar que la amo, ¿no lo cree? -

Tenía que estar loco para desafiar a un jefe de la mafia, proxeneta y mayo inversionista de Nueva Orleans.

-Oh, claro lo sabía, por ello quiero pedirle que la liberé de su muerto matrimonio, en cualquier momento lograré entrar al corazón de Charlotte y tal vez también a su cama querido y tal vez tu hijo me llame a mi papi, mientras que bueno tu puedes desaparecer de la manera normal, te doy dinero y te desentiendes o te hago desaparecer mágicamente de Nueva Orleans-

Deseaba aniquilarlo al oírle mencionar a Artemis.

-Oh querido, pues vamos a divertirnos mientras intentas desaparecerme, ahora te digo que no te haré tan fácil la situación, ya que Charlotte no es como tus chicas, ella no merece que la engañes o que la trates como una más, si llegases a ganar te recomiendo la trates como a una reina, pero como digo si ganaras, porque sé que conmigo no tienes oportunidad. -

Me sonrió socarronamente.

-Yo que pensaba proponerte un trato, veo que tendría valiosas clientes como lo es Vox si te tuviese como parte importante de mis adquisiciones, pero tendría que haberte hecho prueba porque no aprovechamos ahora que estas en mi auto-

Retrocedí no podía crees que estuviese tan enfermo como voz.

-Para con ese juego ahora, no me gustan esa clase de malas bromas, diles que detengan el auto-

Dije mientras lo vi demasiado cerca de mí.

-¿Quien bromea?-

Me alarmé al sentir su mano sobre mi pierna; abrí la puerta encontrándonos frente a la casa de Charlotte, ella estaba allí con nuestro niño en brazos, sonriente y algo extrañada de volver a ver a Valentino, el mismo puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Oh queridísima Charlotte, no te alarmes solo me aseguraba que Al llegase sano y salvo a su casa sabes después de todo tiene muchos enemigos y con esta lluvia los accidentes tienden a aumentar-

Ella sonrío ya había descampado, mi ropa aún estaba un poco húmeda, le pedí que me diese un segundo para irme a cambiar la vestimenta y poder ir a visitarle para ayudarle un poco con el aseo y demás para que ella descansare, fui a mi casa, me cambie rápidamente y logré ayudarle con todo, mientras la vi con él, sonriente y elegante, sería realmente que debería desistir es decir de todos modos que tenía yo para ofrecerle, él tenía casi que un reino, yo solo un salario una casa y bueno mi amor incondicional hacia ella y solamente ella, lo i acercarse furtivamente a sus labios, ella besó su mejilla riendo algo nerviosa, sabiendo que aún tenía oportunidad, ella no había cedido a la coquetería de cuarta, lo vi marcharse, enviándome una mirada asesina, me quedé un rato, con ella, mientras me hablaba de su día y de las cosas que hacía Artemis.

-Charlotte-

Le llame, ella me miró, cada vez que veía sus ojos hacía que bajara todas mis barreras.

-Acepto tus intentos, ahora yo quiero enmendarlo y quiero reafirmar mis intenciones contigo, espero recibas mi cortejo-

Se quedó mirándome sin entenderlo, luego vi que se enojó levemente.

-No te entiendo realmente, seguro quieres o es porque vez que alguien más acecha tu "ganado"-

La observe divertido cada uno de sus movimientos hasta los que hacía con sus caderas inconscientemente.

-No, yo realmente quiero intentarlo, por nosotros, te lo debo, después de cómo te había tratado-

Lo decía sinceramente, le tome por el rostro y le bese en los labios, despacio, sin prisas sin presiones, luego me separe de sus labios, vi el deseo en aquellos ojos, tomé sus manos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y besé sus suaves nudillos.

-Bien querida mía, debo irme ahora, pero quiero que estés anuente a que lo intentaré, te guste o no, me aceptes o no-

Me despedí de mi niño y volví a darle un beso de despedida, mientras ella se negaba graciosamente, fingiéndose molesta ante mis besos, volví a mi casa, me esperaban Husk y Angel.

-Oh Al Husk me dijo, ¿como se siente ser casi violado por tu peor enemigo? -

Sé que lo decía de una manera de burlarse de mí, simplemente resoplé y sonreí-

-Fue horrible por un momento pensé que lo iba a lograr, temía por mi pobre trasero-

Le dije tratando de hacerlo sonar como una de mis malas bromas, Husk notó mi incomodidad.

-Lo siento al, sabes que Angel siempre suele ser inapropiado con sus comentarios-

Suspire, me sentía cansado, mi día fue demasiado largo hasta para mi gusto.

-Lo siento Husk podemos dejar la charla para mañana me siento algo cansado-

El mismo me miró pensó que solo quería evitar el tema cosa que en parte era completamente cuerpo, pero también quería analizar la posición en la que me encontraba con respecto a Charlotte, además del como contrarrestar cualquier movimiento de Valentino, su nombre me provocaba nauseas, no permitiría que ganar tan fácilmente.

Eso es todo pos hoy.

Estén sintonizados.


	23. PELEA DE CUPIDOS

Buenas mis amadísimos lectores me alegra decirles que Charlotte Magne está de regreso con más energías y ánimos, gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento, Al me ayudo a leer algunas de las cartas y Valentino a Responder Algunas otras, bien quien es valentino se ha de preguntar, es mi jefe y el dueño del Daily Nueva Orleans bueno como ha de saber, Al decidió continuar su cortejo conmigo, no sería tan idiota como para rechazar la oportunidad, ya saben aún me hace temblar solo con su voz, pero resulta que al parecer Valentino, mi jefe tiene ese mismo interés, ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues fácil no era normal que después de tu accidente, el jefe te visite con Flores, o incluso que se preocupe que tu hijo y tú estén realmente bien.

Bueno en cuestión de días tenía ambos intentando de conquistarme mediante algunos regalos, Alastor siempre era muy sencillo, pero detallista, no cosas llamativas ni muy llamativas, además que buscaba como pasar también tiempo con Artemis, él lo intentaba de manera suave, reservada además de sin prisas, lo demostraba con cada sonrisa, caricia o beso.

Mientras Valentino era todo lo contrario, en nuestras salidas no gustaba llevar al niño, me sentía mal, como si abusara de la bondad de Alastor, ya que él se quedaba a cuidar a Artemis sin ningún problema o queja, siempre me decía que era responsabilidad de él velar por el cuidado y salud del niño ya que también era su hijo, siempre me detenía a preguntarle si no tenía inconveniente y siempre me respondía que no, yo intentaba reprimir un poco a Val obviamente mi hijo debía ser prioridad, solo por un hombre no iba a cambiar, así que una semana Val se encargó de cuidar conmigo a Artemis, Alastor no se mostró muy a gusto con aquella decisión, pero bueno logré que se tomara una semana libre, él dijo que no quería ser mal tercio.

Estábamos completamente solos yo y él, me sentía demasiado observada por Valentino, por lo que deje mi libro parar darme cuenta que, en efecto, me estaba mirando.

-¿Sucede Algo Val? -

Le pregunté y noté como acortó la distancia en aquel sofá, sentándose demasiado cerca de mí, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi regazo.

-No, querida solo pensaba que tenemos un muy buen tiempo juntos, podríamos aprovechar el momento a solas-

Sentía como cada vez más se acercaba a mí, aprisionándome contra el sofá, mientras sentía su espiración chocar contra la mía sus labios cada vez se acercaban más, me sentía cada vez más confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por valentino, dejé que besara mis labios, si sentía una emoción al ser besada pero no como lo sentía con Alastor, pronto sentí las manos de Valentino subir lentamente la falda de mi vestido, tuve que detenerle, no me sentía preparada para entregarme a ninguno de los dos.

No vengan diciendo que con Alastor no sería igual porque se equivocan, pero bueno seguiré con lo de Valentino, el mismo se había molestado un poco por detener su libertino avance sobre mis piernas.

-Que pasa nena, acaso no merezco un poco de tu piel? -

Me ruboricé, y me aparté poniéndome de pie, coloqué mis manos sobre mis caderas y lo miré severamente.

-Sr Valentino, lamento decirle que por ahora no me siento lista para intimar con nadie, estoy un poco ocupada en otras cosas, como por ejemplo mi hijo, si desea puede seguir hasta que esté lista para esto, y si no es así puede desistir-

Él me miro algo sorprendido ante mi "sermón" supongo esperaba solo me abriese de piernas después de todo llevaba más de la tercera cita.

-Lo comprendo linda, entonces continuare mi cortejo, esperando en algún momento estés lista bombón-

Me dijo mientras comenzaba a hablarme de otras cosas, cuando fue suficiente su compañía el simplemente se marchó dejándome a solas, mi corazón latía de manera calma, todo era tan diferente cada reacción y acción, como se suponía debía escoger, ambos eran atractivos y muy atentos conmigo.

Luego de esa semana, Alastor continuo con sus múltiples intentos por llegar a mi corazón, como lo dije, Alastor tenía un toque más sutil y menos corporal, supongo que por no necesitar el sexo para entretenerse.

Bueno llegamos a mi casa, acurruco a Artemis en su cuna y se quedó un rato conmigo, el no presionaba ni absolutamente nada, parecía más interesado en lo que iba a decir o hacer, de hecho, siempre fue así, era increíble como aún me gustaba el detalle cuando posaba su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y se quedaba mirándome, mientras medica cada una de mis expresiones.

-Linda, ¿te gustaría que te prepare algo de comer?, digo no has comido nada-

Me dijo mientras noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo le sonreí devuelta y acepté la comida, comimos juntos y luego se marchó, pero antes de irse, me tomo de la cintura y me beso, de una manera bastante dulce pero también firme, me sentía extraña, luego me soltó y se marchó.

Dentro mi corazón latía desbocado al punto de un paro cardíaco, tomé aire y escuché un toquido en la puerta, ahora me encontraba frente a frente con mi ex-novia, porque justo ahora se aparecía en mi vida, ya cuando se suponía la había olvidado, le ofrecí asiento.

-No te preocupes no vengo a tomarte mucho tiempo, solo vengo a disculparme me comporté como una estúpida, no debí ponerte a escoger entre tu hijo o tu novia, de hecho, no debí dejarte hacer esa idiotez de casarte, pero bueno solo a eso venía, quiero otra oportunidad-

La miré aletargadamente, alegraba que en este momento ya no sentía lo que antes ni aun sentía lo el rencor que anteriormente le tenía y sonreí como siempre lo hacía tal vez veía el recuperar a una amiga y nada más.

-Te perdono Vaggie y si te daré una oportunidad, pero solo de ser amigas, el que me dejaras me hizo comprender que tenía razón me había enamorado de Alastor y tal vez solo buscaba una razón para estar con él y pues me siento a gusto contigo, pero no como pareja, lo siento-

Me sonrió débilmente, creo que en el fondo tal vez me comprendía, pasamos el rato charlando y me dijo lo que había pasado con Cherry por lo que me tomé la libertad de darle algunos consejos, mientras ella me preguntaba sobre él, Alastor y sobre lo de Val cosa que le tenía sorprendida.

Terminamos de hablar y también se marchó me alegraba ver que Cherry había ido a buscarla, obviamente Vaggie se fue con ella nuevamente, se veía que realmente se querían, luego llego Angel a visitar a Artemis, le había conquistado mi pequeño angelito, me decía que siempre imagino algo así de tener un hijo pero que Husk no lo tomaría muy bien y no quería que la historia de Alastor y mía se repitiese en ellos, más que él si estaba cien por ciento seguro de su amor a Husk.

Al día siguiente todo tenía un ritmo normal, me aliste para ir a trabajar como todo el tiempo, calce mis pies y espere a que Alastor llegase, paso media hora, una hora, tres horas, generalmente Alastor no se atrasaba, pedí ayuda a Angel con el niño y fui a mi trabajo trabaje normal, llegué a casa y entré topándome a un Angel completamente desaliñado y apurado.

-¿Alastor no se ha presentado? -

Le pregunte a Angel, el me miró contrariado.

-No, querida Alastor nisiquiera ha salido de su casa-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido ante la última frase de Angel, cruce la calle como una desgraciada solo para dar varios toquidos rápidos, al no obtener respuesta, busque la llave de emergencia que coloca debajo de uno de los floreros de la entrada, abrí demasiado desesperada, solo para notar que Alastor no se encontraba en el lugar, aparentaba que se habría ido, hasta que leí la carta en su cama, claro yo no era idiota como para no reconocer la letra de Alastor, siempre tenía una graciosa curva cada una de sus letras además que era una caligrafía impecable y bonita, lo que tenía en mis manos había sido minuciosamente copiado pero olvidando el detalle de las letras de mi querido Al.

-Husk, Al-

Husk me miró incrédulo, Angel dijo que lo dejásemos así, que a él sí le parecía que se había marchado por su propia voluntad, pero para mí no lo era así como tampoco para Husk me dijo que no podía decir la razón por la que estaba seguro que Alastor se fuese así sin más además que todos coincidíamos con que Alastor medita mucho sus acciones y demás nunca se le ocurre hacer cosas sin un plan o una estructuración.

Comenzamos a buscar como locos, a los tres días de buscar, Alastor apareció junto a Nifty, miró su casa hecha un desorden y nos miró aletargadamente.

-Nifty me pidió que la acompañara en su graduación, ya que bueno sus padres no podían, le pedí que escribiera una carta y te la dejara en la puerta, creo que se le olvidó por lo que veo-

Me reí me causó gracia, parecíamos idiotas buscando a Al.


	24. MOVIENDO EL ESQUELETO

Buenas queridos lectores, el día de hoy les traigo un acontecimiento algo bobo ya saben por lo de la coquetería de parte de Alastor y de parte de Valentino.

Bueno este se enfoca en un sábado en común, Alastor me invitó a salir a tomar un café con él, obviamente me pidió que trajese a Artemis conmigo, no le gustaba dejarlo con cualquier persona ni sobre cargar a Nifty con más trabajo, no fue un café cualquiera, hasta tenían una rockola, tomamos un café, atendimos a Artemis, hasta que sonó una canción en aquel aparato que no hizo levantarnos y comenzar a bailar, debo decir que me sorprendió que Alastor fuese tan bueno bailando, bien dicen que el que se mueve bien en la cama, se mueve bien la pista pero jamás lo había comprobado hasta esa tarde, terminando volvimos a una conversación completamente normal y tranquila donde hablábamos de nuestras cosas, además de Artemis, era oficial Alastor amaba a Artemis, siempre lo sacaba a relucir en cualquier conversación, incluso Angel a mencionado que siempre es Artemis esto Artemis lo otro, que ya lo tenía cansado, pero supongo que en ese ámbito ambos éramos iguales ya que para mí Artemis era prioridad y lo amábamos aun si no estuviésemos juntos concordábamos en el amor a nuestro hijo, decidí tomar un paso y preguntar algo que deseaba saber desde aquel día.

-Por cierto, Al, ¿qué paso con Rosie?, pensé que salían-

Lo vi escupir el café, ¿tan tonta fue la pregunta?, se limpió con una servilleta y se me acercó demasiado, sentí su mano sobre mis mejillas.

-oh cariño, no éramos nada más que amigos, ¿acaso estabas celosa querida? –

Levantó mi rostro con su mano, me deposito un beso suave en los labios, aún tenía ese sabor del pie de limón que hacía unos minutos estaba tratando de comer, luego se separó y tomo su distancia normal.

-No son celos, solo quiero ver que no estás en alguna clase de juego enfermizo contra Valentino-

Lo vi reír al parecer mis reacciones le divertían.

-Cariño, no me gustan los juegos, solo las apuestas y me alegra decir que no te considero un premio, cariño el que me elijas o no es completamente tu decisión no te forzaré a tomarla ni tampoco a jugarme el chance de tener la oportunidad de seguir conquistándote por un estúpido juego o apuesta. –

Me sentí más tranquila a lo poco que le entendí quiso decir que no estaba jugando en cuanto a sus intenciones conmigo, se veía tan apuesto con esa sonrisa que me volvía una completa tonta.

Luego del café caminamos un poco por el parque nuevamente, Alastor se mostró romántico, algo que no demostraba con todos, pero si conmigo, jamás me hubiese imaginado que él pudiese ser así aquel día que le conocí en el bar.

Paso la tarde y con ello mi tiempo con Alastor o eso suponía yo, cuando él estaba por marcharse, escuchamos la puerta, abrió para toparse con Valentino, quién sin percatarse tomó a Alastor de la mano , el mismo rejego se soltó.

-Oye imbécil que creo que tendrás que empezar a usar gafas normales-

Vi la cara chistosa de Valentino al oír la voz de Al.

-Oh disculpa es que tienes manos femeninas-

Vi a Alastor tensarse, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero siempre lo cubría con una sonrisa e ignorando.

-Val por cierto ¿que intentabas de hacer? –

Le pregunté a Val mientras este me miro recordando porque el entusiasmo.

-Oh, claro, déjale el niño a este enclenque, nena tú y yo vamos a ir a mover el esqueleto.

Yo y Alastor nos miramos sin lograr comprender hasta luego de unos minutos en el que respondimos al unísono un ¿que?

-Espera, Val no podemos disponer del tiempo de Alastor-

El mismo me miro un poco serio.

-Exacto, tengo cosas que hacer, Valentino, pero no te preocupes le pediré a Nifty que te haga el favor, después de todo ahora cuenta con mucho tiempo libre-

Me tomo de la cintura y beso mi mejilla, sabía que no haría una exhibición como la de nuestra boda, luego lo vi marcharse.

-Bien muñeca, ve a cambiarte-

Le seguí el juego y me fui a cambiar, en cuestión de minutos, Nifty estaba frente a la casa, haciéndole una muy mala cara a Valentino.

-No puedo creer que cambies a Al por este-

Dice en un susurro, Val estaba completamente ido en mi vestido, me moría de pena al sentir esa mirada deseosa de parte de valentino.

-Bien princesa, su carruaje espera-

Lo observe abrirme la puerta de su limosina, en cuestión de minutes estábamos en un lujoso club de la ciudad, todos presumían a sus esposas o amantes, las mismas excelentemente vestidas y yo ahí una simple escritora de una columna random en el periódico.

-Vamos, no te apenes de todas las damas que hay en este antro, tú eres la más hermosa que haya pisado este lugar-

Pasamos un buen rato platicando cuando de repente sonó la música, el ambiente comenzó a animarse y la gente se levantaba de sus lugares solo para dejarse guiar por aquel ritmo de jazz.

-Vamos a sacudir el esqueleto linda dama-

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo a la pista, comencé a moverme torpemente ya que estaba demasiado apenada por lo que comenzaba a acontecer.

-Vamos nena, aflójate sin miedo-

En cuanto dijo eso comenzó a guiar mis pasos y comenzamos a bailar de una manera frenética pero coordinada me estaba divirtiendo como nunca, en cada cargada insinuosa, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose al son de la canción, luego de eso decidimos tomar un descanso.

Me sentía eufórica con aquella situación, cuando de pronto lo vi a él, Alastor también estaba allí con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, me daba pena admitirlo pero observé si alguna chica lo acompañaba, por lo menos no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, volvió a sonar la música y nuevamente baile con Valentino, pero esta vez fue distinto, sentí un brazo rodeando mis cintura y lo vi de frente, Al me reclamaba en el baile, comencé a bailar con él pero era obvio que Val no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ahora bailábamos los tres en un tipo de competencia de esos dos por tenerme a solas, a diferencia de Valentino, Alastor intentaba menos los toqueteos impropios del baile, mientras a Valentino eso le importaba un bledo, yo me sentía como bailarina profesional aunque realmente no lo fuese, solo podía ver cómo me la jugaban de un lado hacia otro mientras me tomaba el uno o el otro, o quedaba en medio de los dos, un tercero entro en juego, Vox quien me Haló del brazo para bailar con migo de una manera extraña, como insinuándole algo a Alastor, mientras Valentino sonreía, luego nuevamente, volví a los brazos de Alastor, cuando por fin venía lo último termine yo levantada por los tres, no me molestaría pero la mano de Alastor y la de Val estaban posadas descaradamente en mi trasero y las de Vox en mis piernas.

-Chicos, creo que ya me pueden bajar-

Cuando por fin me dejaron en el suelo, noté el intercambio de miradas asesinas que se brindaban entre los tres.

-Podrían evitar pelear por favor-

Los tres me miraron, me sentí pequeña, los ojos de Alastor, Vox y Valentino posados sobre mí.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a Charlar un poco?, digo quiero saber que hacen tú y Vox en este lugar-

Les dije, tomamos asiento, extrañamente me sentía el centro de atención, bueno tal vez por que los tres me rodeaban.

No sentamos ya Alastor me dijo que su estación estaba celebrando aniversario de esta al aire, por lo que su jefe y sus compañeros habían planeado ir a ese lugar y Vox me dijo que siempre frecuentaba ese sitio, aunque me sonaba más que estuviese acosando a Alastor como siempre los hacía.

Cuando termino todo, Alastor se fue conmigo ya que Val al parecer tenía temas importantes que atender con respecto a su otro local, Vox se quedaría a hablar con su "socio", el frió se hizo presente en mi piel, por lo que Al coloco su abrigo sobre mis hombros, llegamos a mi casa, antes de abrir, Al me volteo hacia él, me tomó de la cintura y me beso, un beso que fue tomando fuerza hasta que nos faltó el aire.

-bonne nuit mademoiselle-

Me dijo yo le respondí torpemente con un bonne noir monsieur, luego cada quién a su casa, yo en la mía casi moría de un paro cardíaco, al ver a Nifty con aquella sonrisa.


	25. SEMANA EN BATALLA

Buenos días mis queridos escuchas, hoy empezamos un buen día como de costumbre hablare un poco sobre lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, como ya saben he decidido volver a cortejar a Charlotte, resulta que tengo más competencia de la que creí, no es como que esté vigilándola todo el tiempo eso sería completamente raro y me parecería más a vox, solo digamos que he logrado notar que últimamente Vaggie, si la ex de la chica a la que pretendo ha estado rondando mucho en este lugar, a pesar de todo aún sigo sintiéndome un poco inseguro cuando ella está cerca, es decir fue el primer amor de Charlie.

Bueno les digo, el día en el que nos quedamos a solas en su casa, le dije lo que realmente quería, sé que han de estar pensando que lo estoy haciendo al ver que toda su atención ya no está hacia mí, cosa que no es cierta, ya he decidido que ha sufrido lo suficiente como para pagar lo anterior, así que he decido volver a intentar el conquistar a la madre de mi hijo.

Me he tomado el tiempo para disponer un poco de mi dinero comprando algunas cosas para ella, ya saben no porque quiera que ella lo note si no porque siento que ella merece mis mimos y mi atención por completa, porque si lo volvemos una pelea de materiales, saldría perdiendo mi dinero no es tanto como el de Valentino, las veces que he cortejado con ella han sido en su casa, por varias razones, pero la más fuerte es Artemis ya qu no me gusta sobre cargar a Nifty y no puedo dejar que cualquier persona cuide a mi hijo, así que decidí tener mis momentos con ella y mi hijo lo cual era perfecto para mí, tal vez esperaba que hiciese las de Valentino, lo horrible era tener que quedarme mirando mientras alguien más la sacaba a pasear, cosa que se repetía una y otra vez, verla arreglarse o peor aún ver como el tipo le ponía sus manos encima o el verlo despedirse de ella con un beso en los labios, y no, no son celos, no podía estar celoso, no yo.

Las ocasiones en las que ella llegaba de salir con Valentino, me despedía de la misma con un beso en la mejilla, sería algo horrible besarle después de que ese asqueroso pelón había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella, solo una semana pude descansar de aquella situación por lo que veía Charlie le había reclamado el que hiciera tan de lado a Arte.

Durante esa semana no podía dormir muy bien, la razón sencilla ella y Valentino a solas, me picaba demasiado la curiosidad del saber que hacían tanto tiempo juntos sin salir de la casa de Charlie, lo admito a veces me ponía a "espiar" demasiado cerca, excusándome conmigo mismo de que bueno era para evitar cualquier mala situación, no podía dejar de pensar en que el miserable proxeneta calvo aprovecharía cualquier mal movimiento o situación para posar sus sucias manos sobre el cuerpo de mi Charlie cosa que no quería ni imaginar, ese tipo era como un lobo cortejando a una inocente corderita, para mi mala suerte, cuando regresé a mi casa, me topé otra vez con Rosie.

-Sabes me causa algo de gracia verte espiando a una dama-

Otra vez mofándose de mí que acaso ahora era la entretención de otros.

-No, la estoy espiando, solo me aseguro que ese tipo no le haga daño-

Dije no evité ruborizarme yo mismo sabía que eso era mentira.

-Hay querido si me vas a mentir hazlo con una mejor actuación, mira lo que te están matando son solo tus celos, ahora imagínate cuando veas que tiene más y más admiradores, o incluso imagínate cuando ese tipo la tome entre sus brazos y la haga entrar en la habitación, la pobre no va a poder ni caminar-

Sabía que ella lo hacía para hacerme enojar, para fastidiarme, pero tenía razón estaba muriendo de celos lo admitía más al imaginarme en el momento en el que ella suspirase el nombre de ese asqueroso pelón en vez del mío.

-No, gracias Rosie no quiero ni imaginármelo-

Le dije, luego ella me habló del porque estaba allí al parecer ya habían condenado a Mimzy por el intento de asesinato, me lo imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, es decir no cualquiera hiere a una celebridad y sale impune que ¿no?, al parecer a Rosie si le dolía es decir era muy amiga de Mimzy pero a mí no me afectó tal vez por el hecho que intentara matar no solo al amor de mi vida si no también a mi hijo, en cierta parte me sentía muy aliviado en que por primera vez la justicia cumpliese con su labor.

Les conté el día siguiente en la mañana, Nifty me pidió que la acompañase en su graduación ya que al parecer mis tíos no podía asistir estaban muy ocupados, le pedí que dejase una nota en la puerta de Charlie, la sorpresa me la llevé en la tarde al ver el desorden en mi casa, Charlie me explico que la nota estaba sobre mi cama.

Termino la semana, llegaba el sábado y bueno ya saben ese día se cumplía el aniversario de la estación de estar al aire, por lo que el jefe nos invitó a ir al mejor club en toda Nueva Orleans a la noche, lo bueno es que sabía que ese día Charlotte tendría la noche libre para que pudiese quedarse con Temis, luego de salir del trabajo Salí con ella, estaba realmente animado con salir a bailar, es algo divertido para mí por lo que durante mi salida con Charlie y mi hijo, se me dio muy bien el bailar con Charlotte, luego a la noche llego el patán sin un pelo de tonto, a disponer de mi tiempo como se le daba la gana, pero ese día me sentía generoso, por lo que le dije que iría con Nifty para pedirle el favor, la misma me hizo rogar y rogar hasta que acepto, diciendo que solo lo hacía porque me quería y también a Artemis, luego de eso llegué a aquel lugar, la mayoría de personas vestían tan elegantemente, me sentía como un bicho raro entre tanta gente con clase, bueno llegue con mis compañeros de trabajo, noté que el imbécil de Vox había llegado allí, pero lo ignoré no quería una mala noche, solo que si quería bailar pero ¿con quién?, justo cuando estaba pensando en ello, la vía coincidimos en el mismo lugar, bendito sea el destino, me levante a robarle la pareja de baile a Valentino, pasamos varios minutos peleando a Charlie de una manera más divertida que solo las palabras, luego también Vox entró a la contienda, para luego terminar los tres levantando a Charlie, no me gustaba tener que compartirla en el último momento pero al parecer era muy difícil para los tres ceder, luego de ello me disculpé con mis compañeros, pero en el momento en el que ella apareció en ese club casi que los olvidé por completo, luego me retiré con ella, pensé que sería incomodo ya que pensé que Vox o Valentino querrían ir con ella también, pero no, esta vez estábamos solos, me sentía eufórico por lo anterior al punto de querer tenerla demasiado cerca tanto así como para unió nuestros cuerpos en uno solo pero no, no la presionaría con algo tan vago como el sexo, así que al llegar a la casa de ella, me conformé con un beso algo intenso, pero lo suficiente como para eliminar un excedente de energía.

Al día siguiente no me quería ni levantar, me había tras nochado lo suficiente como para querer seguir durmiendo hasta que fuese el día siguiente, pero ya no tenía sueño, me levante de la cama tome mi café y me senté un tiempo, quería visitar a Artemis, pero tal vez Charlie aun estuviese dormida, luego del medio día decidí ir a ver si estaba bien, decidí hornear una tarta de manzana, ya que suponía nisiquiera habría desayunado, cuando terminé, me dirigí a su casa, toque la puerta y esperé.

-Al, disculpa mis fachas estaba durmiendo-

No pude evitar ver aquel camisón de seda negra a moldándose a cada curva del cuerpo de Charlie.

-Claro, esperare un tiempo a que te cambies-

se hizo a un lado dándome paso, yo obviamente no quería entrar, pero me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me hizo entrar.

\- ¿esa tarta es para mí? -

Pregunto con demasiada emoción, le dije que sí, ella tomo la tarta y la puso en la mesa, luego me hizo sentarme en el sillón, se fue a cambiar y terminamos sentados juntos en la mesa ella desayunando y yo tomando el postre, la vi embarrarse un poco de la miel de la tarta y dársela a probar a Artemis, quien se relamía.

\- ¿Verdad que tu papi es un buen cocinero?, a que ¿sí?

Me encantaba la sonrisa de mi Temis, se veía adorable, Charlotte me miró y posó su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, para luego lamerlo.

-No me imaginé que realmente tendría que limpiarle el rostro también al padre del bebé-

Sonreí como tonto, había cosas de ella que todavía me ponían como tonto, solo o un roce o una caricia podía ponerme como un idiota frente a ella, sin poderlo evitar me acerqué a sus labios y al final, terminé besándole con suma dulzura, mientras le tomaba de la cintura y acariciaba su rostro, la amaba, solo que tenía que ser un idiota al punto de complicar tanto las cosas con ella casi llegando a perderla, tenía que llegar un segundo idiota para darme cuenta que no estoy dispuesto a compartir.

Es como una lección para mí, el saberme tan idiota como para competir con alguien por una chica, si no fuese que la amare no pelearía sabiendo que hay muchos peces en el agua.

Justamente en ese momento en el que ya estaba atrayendo a Charlie más hacia mí, tocaron el timbre, la misma abrió encontrando solo un arreglo floral, el mismo tenía una tarjeta que decía.

&& tenga un buen día hermosa srta Charlotte, desde este momento quiero indicarle que inicio mis pretensiones de cortejarle, ya que me he divertido mucho anoche, atentamente...&&

Los siento se nos acaba el tiempo por hoy la transmisión queda hasta aquí, al parecer en la contienda a ingresado un tercer cupido, esperando no gané o esperando desista y se rinda.

Ok, ha sido un gusto transmitirles el día de hoy, Alastor fuera.

Sigan sintonizados.


	26. AMOR Y OBSECION

Buenos días estimados lectores, he vuelto, comenzamos semana y comienzo relatos, ya saben que es fin de semana ha sido algo movido, más con la sorpresa de que ahora vox también está intentando cortejarme, aunque igual me dejó en claro de que también lleva la misma intención hacia Alastor pero es obvio que él es más cerrado que yo, no sé a qué se refería con "cerrado", bueno como les digo todo aconteció normal, ya saben las salidas con Alastor, Valentino y ahora Vox, estos dos últimos siempre me dejaban en una posición un tanto incomoda, siempre intentando propasarse con mi persona, mientras Alastor, pues el siempre hace esa diferencia no es como que le tomé mucha atención, pero él no busca propasarse, ni siquiera roces traviesos, lo peor es que a veces si me desespera, no es como que este esperando que me salte encima, pero digo si te gusta una chica de qué manera se lo muestras, no sé porque pero apuesto todo a que diría "con una sonrisa".

Bueno la cuestión en sí es que bueno la misma rutina de siempre cuando salgo con Valentino, estábamos regresando a mi casa en su limosina, ambos en el asiento trasero, mientras cerrar la visibilidad del conductor, supongo esperaba que por fin le diese el sí, sentí como poco a poco me acorralaba contra el asiento de piel.

-Pequeña, vamos, no lo soporto más, Charlie por favor déjame hacerte mía-

Debía admitir que cada vez se me hacía difícil resistir, es decir, Valentino es atractivo y hasta el momento se había mostrado muy paciente conmigo además que no soy de palo, es obvio que siento deseo de ser tocada, tenía demasiado tiempo de no intimar con nadie.

-Val, tu chófer nos puede ver, además aun no me siento lista. -

Vi como esta vez hacía caso omiso, mientras sus manos viajaban a mis muslos, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, el me volteo a ver a los ojos solo para decirme.

-que hermosa expresión tiene en este momento-

Quería y no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos no hasta que estuviese segura de a quién elegir, justamente cuando me declaraba derrotada ante la seducción de Valentino, el chófer, indico que ya habíamos llegado, salí huyendo del auto, era obvio que ya dentro el desistiría la razón muy clara, Alastor no le permitiría propasarse conmigo.

Luego seguida por las intenciones de Vox, me acompaño camino a casa, pero ahora sé cómo se sentía Al, me acorralo por completo contra la pared, me beso e increíblemente, frente a toda esa gente, intentó meter su mano bajo la falda de mi vestido, tuve que empujarlo, es un poco salvaje y desmedido en la manera en la que demuestra su interés en el ámbito sexual, tuve que dejárselo en claro ese día esperando que lo comprendiese, pero a lo que veía de él hacia Alastor, me dejaba en claro que no entendía mucho de razones.

Uno de esos días en los que esperas ya no te salgan más pretendientes, apareció mi amor de colegio, mi primer novio y además, el prometido que papá me había escogido un chico muy atractivo e inteligente, pero demasiado egocéntrico y egoísta, pensé que no me notaría, que ni en cuenta me tendría pero fui demasiado ingenua.

-Querida Charlotte, cariño mío tanto tiempo sin vernos-

Me dijo mientras giraba alrededor mío inspeccionando cada una de mis facciones.

-Sabes cada día te pones más hermosa, aún me gustaría intentarlo, digo las noticias del fracaso de tu matrimonio viaja muy rápido en Miami, la verdad me encantaría darle mis apellidos a tu pequeño engendró, por cierto, quién es el padre de tan horrible acontecimiento. -

Lo detestaba, al parecer en nada había cambiado.

-No hace falta, su padre es muy consiente, así que le brindó sus apellidos y mi hijo es lo suficientemente hermoso como para que tú lo aprecies, lamento decirte que rechazó sus intenciones conmigo, ya que no me apetece pelear con un inútil sobre lo que hice o no, el que estés dolido porque alguien más me llevase a su cama no es mi problema-

Le dije vi su mano levantarse, cerré los ojos esperando ese golpe que no llego gracias, a tres personas, la primera de ellas Alastor, el segundo Valentino y el tercero Vox.

-Mi estimado, un caballero jamás se atrevería a lastimar a una dama-

Noté como los músculos de Alastor se tensaban, estaba enojado, solo que siempre lo cubría con su sonrisa.

-Te está molestando este pelele querida? -

Respondió vox mientras me tomaba gentilmente de los hombros.

-Vaya pequeño renacuajo, más te vale no haber tocado a mí dama-

Ahora era Valentino el que hablaba, me sentía aliviada que los tres se unieran por una sola causa, protegerme, en cuanto se vio superado en número, los tres se voltearon hacia mí, lo único es que a diferencia de otras veces Alastor hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría en la vida.

-Miren, una cámara-

Valentino y Vox se quedaron observando, mientras Alastor me sacaba de allí a toda velocidad, mientras podía oír las quejas de los chicos.

Llegamos rápido a mi casa, Alastor se veía algo agitado.

-Perdóname, pero pensé que no querías sentirte atosigada, lo siento si no era así-

Me sorprendía el nivel al que era consciente de lo que sentía, se acercó a mi, posando su mano en mi mejilla, inspeccionando que no me hubiese tocado.

-Menos mal si él te hubiese tocado un solo cabello, lo hubiese mandado a la morgue, no quiero que te hagan daño-

Se acercó más a mi juntando su frente con la mía.

-Porque tú y Artemis son lo más preciado para mí-

Me dijo posando sus labios suavemente sobre los míos pues si en cierta forma lo disfrutaba, pero mi cuerpo no lo resistía más, sin más lo hice entrar a mi casa, nos quedamos en el sillón, deseaba arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante, amaba cuando era así de dulce y atento, pero obviamente solo yo estaba lista para tener sexo, como siempre él se separó de mis labios, con su camisa entreabierta y sus labios, algo rojos de mis besos, algo intensos.

-No, querida realmente lo deseo, pero no quiero que lo hagas por el calor del momento o el impulso, además no estoy preparado-

Se ruborizó ante esto último, le comprendí a lo que se refería con preparado, lo tomé del rostro y lo volví a besar, luego le miré a los ojos.

-Vamos, terminas fuera-

Intenté realmente de convencerlo, solo para darme cuenta que mis intentos eran inútiles, lo vi separarse de mí, esperaba algo de contacto físico.

-No cariño, yo no confío en mis impulsos, estoy seguro de que, si entro en ti no querré salir, sé que no me conformaría con una vez, pararía hasta estar satisfecho, pero no quiero volver a atarte a mí de la manera en la que ya lo había hecho, quiero darte la oportunidad de dejar que decidas a quién elegir como pareja-

Se levantó y atendió a Artemis, como siempre lo hacía su relación con el no cambiaba, pero conmigo era distinto, sé que no mentía al decir que lo deseaba, ya que mientras lo besaba podía sentir que así lo hacía, a menos que le haya crecido una tercera pierna cosa que dudo.

Lo amaba, eso era seguro, pero tenía razón no podía dejarme llevar por el calor del momento, lo deseaba pero quería poder tomar una decisión sin lastimar a los tres, si fuese legal me quedaría con los tres, pero eso en un mundo bizarro si sucedería, en este mundo era más probable que se mataran entre los tres o que terminaran violando a Alastor entre Vox y Valentino, si no era ciega, era obvio que a Valentino si le llamaba la atención Alastor, tal vez como proxeneta que era, si también se lo del segundo trabajo de Valentino en el cuál Vox era socio, por más que intentasen ocultarlo, lo llegué a saber, digo no cualquiera tiene tanto dinero, ni aún Alastor o Vox.

Bueno hasta aquí mi relato

Espero escribirles pronto


	27. SIN ELECCIÓN

Buenas tardes estimados lectores les anuncio el desenlace de mi historia, como saben debo tomar una decisión obviamente creo que todos sabrán a quien mi corazón siempre ha elegido, esperaba realmente el me recibiese con los brazos abiertos, pero también tenía algo de miedo, ya que con él todo era incierto.

Me levanté como cualquier día, ese día hablaría primero con Valentino para dejar todo en orden, ya no quería hacerlos perder el tiempo conmigo, aun si Alastor decía que no estaría dispuesta a continuar con mi vida.

Llegamos al lugar citado, Valentino de igual manera se mostró muy cortésmente, además de no dejar de ser un caballero conmigo.

-Ya sé lo que me dirás linda, lo puedo ver en tus ojos ¿sabes?, en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero me divertía viendo a ese tonto compitiendo contra mí en algo que yo ya sabía que él ha ganado, pero bueno si en algún momento te deja sola o te descuida Hazle saber que estaré atento dulzura-

Sonreí tontamente le tomé de las manos, me sentía mal por ser tan idiota.

-Lo siento, no debí dejar que estas cosas pasarán más sabiendo a quién realmente amaba-

El solo rio y se puso de pie.

-Linda, no te culpes, solo que a cualquiera puedes encantar con solo una mirada-

Luego beso mi frente y se marchó, pensé que no merecía la atención que ellos me brindaban, ahora tenía que hablar con Vox, sé que ese sería un caso perdido, llegué a la casa de Vox más no ingresé en esta, sabía que por encerrarme allí me sería muy difícil escapar, cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerme entrar a su casa, obviamente no sería idiota.

-No, lo lamento Vox solo vengo a decirte que puedes dejar de cortejarme, he decidido quedarme con Alastor-

Se rio en mi cara, se estaba burlando de mí.

-Ya lo sabía querida, ahora sé que he ganado la apuesta contra Valentino, sabía que te devolverías a él, después de todo es el padre de tu hijo-

Me ruboricé tan obvia era.

-Lo supe desde el momento en el que te negaste a tener relaciones con él o conmigo, en cambio cuando lo veía a él se te notaban las ansias de saltar sobre el cómo una fiera-

Me parecía estúpido el cómo se mofaba de mi persona.

-Igual insistiré hasta el cansancio con lo del trio querida, las ganas que te llevo a ti y a Alastor no se me van a ir hasta que me den un sí-

Lo dejé hablando solo, jamás aceptaría eso que decía y menos Al o eso supongo, por fin le diría a Alastor de mi decisión, pero me daba terror que me rechazara como las demás veces, o incluso el que me dijera "realmente no quería nada contigo, solo quería ver qué tan bajo caías" o algo así por el estilo, me fui a mi casa le pedí por favor a Nifty que cuidase de Artemis mientras volvía, me arreglé los más que pude, solo para estar frente a él lo más bonita posible, me puse un vestido bastante discreto, lo que iba a hacer no tenía nombre, pero si razón de ser, Nifty río, le pregunte el porqué.

-Es obvio, desde un inicio sabía que lo elegirías a él, sabes no soy tonta, veo muy bien el cómo te comportas con él a diferencia de los otros 2.-

Me ruboricé, si lo elegí a él, no porque sea el padre de mi hijo, sino porque realmente lo amo, además que de los tres fue el único que me demostró que lo que sentía era más allá de lo corporal, dándome nuevamente la oportunidad de enamorarme de él por segunda vez, haciendo me sentir que realmente nunca debí dejar de intentarlo, pero tenía mucho miedo de que me hiciese las mismas de Vaggie, es decir que me deje por alguna otra ya que admitámoslo, no soy precisamente la dama con la que el debería estar.

Fuera de esos pensamientos me encontraba fuera de su estación, sabía que el en ese momento, estaba trabajando, pero no podía esperar, con ayuda de algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Alastor pude entrar sin que él lo notase, tomé el micrófono en el momento en el que el revisaba que música poner.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores y o escuchas, le habla Charlie Magne, su escritora de Daily Nueva Orleans, por este medio me permito pedirle a su queridísimo locutor y mi amado esposo que vuelva a casa conmigo-

Me quede esperando su respuesta, noté que estaba ruborizado, no esperaba verme allí y mucho menos que le diría lo que quería.

-¿Cuál es mi respuesta querido Alastor, no merezco tu perdón? -

Sabía que no podía responder, por primera vez en la vida, Alastor estaba avergonzado, supongo que nervioso y con pánico escénico.

-Mi respuesta es sí, volveré contigo a casa cariño-

Me dijo, estaba tan emocionada que me importo tres hectáreas de plátanos que estuviesen sus compañeros, lo abracé y lo besé, el a duras penas me respondió, no le gustaba hacer exhibición de lo que sentía, pero por fin, después de tantos malos momentos, de tantas malas decisiones de mi parte y de tanta estupidez de mi misma, logré quedarme con él amor de mi vida.

Cuando termino la transmisión, decidimos salir, todos sus compañeros me felicitaban ya que lo había hecho volver a mis brazos, luego fuimos a mi casa, donde Niffty molestaría a Alastor por hacerse del rogar, según decía ella, tomamos la cena, el junto a mí y a Artemis, luego nos fuimos a mi habitación donde nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

-No haremos esto si no lo deseas Al-

Le dije mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad, él me sonrió.

-El problema querido, es que deseo esto desde hace mucho-

"De cualquier manera, no va a ser"

Sentía como deseaba sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, además de ese calor inexplicable que sentía en mi pecho cuando estaba con él.

-Al, no sé qué decir-

"Esa cantinela de esa voz, de esa mujer"

-No digas, solo, recibe y actúa a como sientas-

Me dijo tomando mis manos, para luego a cercarse y besarme de la manera más dulce que podía, despacio, sin prisas disfrutando aquel momento en el que nuestros labios se unían.

"Si alguien me pregunta yo le diré"

Me separé lentamente, solo para ver a aquellos ojos cafés brillando con dulzura y deseo, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esperando mis siguientes movimientos.

"Que detrás de un nuevo adiós, siempre cuesta despertar"

-Entonces, vamos a sentir como nuestras almas se unen en una sola, que la mía reclama a la tuya-

Dije a su oído suavemente, luego lo mordí levemente por el lóbulo del mismo, escuchando un pequeño suspiro.

"Porque esas cosas pasan, por querer saber"

-entonces querida mía serán las que hablen ahora tu alma y la mía-

Me dijo por fin volviendo a besarme dulcemente, mientras, sus me recostaba lentamente

"Sin saber querer, sin querer te amé"

-oh, Al te amo-

Dejé escapar, sin esperar algo más que "igual" "lo mismo digo", pero me sorprendí en el momento en que dijo.

Y son esos ratitos que me das, en los que es mucho mejor  
No hacer más fuerza y dejar, que si se va el corazón  
Que si se va que se vaya, no lo echáremos en falta.  
Quién puede quererse pensando en el alma"

-je t aime mon amour-

Me sentí completamente embobada con mi amado Locutor, quién diría que me volvería loca con solo una palabra, lo abracé con fuerza mientras escuchaba el resto.

"y para que me quieras te daré un año entero que te haré sólo de primaveras  
Y lo prenderé en tu pelo con un alfiler  
Y para que me quieras, te querré con un cariño que esta vez  
Quiero quedarme niña quiero estar presente, en mi propia vida"

"Y son esos ratitos que me das,  
Esos ratitos que me das,  
Esos ratitos que me das"

-Desde el primer día que entraste en las puertas de mi vida-

Mi corazón se aceleraba, cada vez más sentía ganas de llorar, yo le había hecho tanto daño y me comporte de una manera tan estúpida y ahora lo veía claro, tenía razón de haberse negado y de estar molesto conmigo, comencé a llorar en sus brazos mientras rogaba que me perdonara.

"y ahora dime sólo que estás bien"

-Perdóname, he sido una tonta todo este tiempo, Al yo no te merezco-

Dije entre lágrimas, mientras él las secaba, para volver a besarme, ahora estaba completamente sobre mí.  
"Si alguien te pregunta, quiéreme, quiéreme"

-Quién dijo que el amor tenía un fin, cielo yo te amo, eres mi adoración y mi droga, no puedo vivir sin ti Charlotte, el que no te merece soy yo, no sé cómo expresar lo que a veces siento, si tan solo te hubiese dicho que te amo, tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado-

Siempre tan perfecto y dulce deseaba remendar lo hecho.

"Que me queda en estas manos,  
Pa' saber querer"

-Oh Al, te amo tanto que no sé cómo expresarlo, como hacer para curar las heridas que yo te he provocado-

Ya no sabía que más decir, solo vi una sonrisa en sus labios

"Acaríciame, una y otra vez  
Una y otra vez"

-Besa cada una de esas heridas, y te juro que las olvidare, hazme completamente tuyo esta noche y mañana te aseguro que olvidaré mis noches solo y atesoraré para siempre este momento-

Sentí sus manos en mis muslos, acariciándolos con sumo cuidado, mientras yo sin quererlo le accedía el paso entre ellos.

Y son esos ratitos que me das, en los que es mucho mejor  
No hacer más fuerza y dejar, que si se va el corazón  
Que si se va que se vaya, no lo echáremos en falta.  
Quién puede quererse pensando en el alma"

-prometo, que me esforzaré toda la vida para recompensarte el daño causado durante tantos meses-

Lo dije y por fin dejamos, que las ropas pasaran a sobrar, que el recorriese mi alma con sus manos y viese a través de mis pensamientos con aquellos ojos penetrantes, que encendiese la pasión de mi cuerpo son sus manos, mientras me hacía tocar el paraíso al ser suya, sentí cada una de esas caricias a flor de piel

"y para que me quieras te daré un año entero que te haré sólo de primaveras  
y lo prenderé en tu pelo con un alfiler  
y para que me quieras, te querré con un cariño que esta vez  
Quiero quedarme niña quiero estar presente, en mi propia vida"

Luego de largas horas recuperando el tiempo perdido y saciando el hambre de nuestros cuerpos, quedo dormido en medio de mis senos, yo acariciaba su cabello, mientras apreciaba con cariño, como su respiración era serena y tranquila.

"y son esos ratitos que me das,  
Esos ratitos que me das,  
Esos ratitos que me das"

Al día siguiente me desperté con el miedo de que se hubiese ido, pero luego le vi entrar a mi habitación con nuestros desayunos.

-buenos días querida mía-

Me beso dulcemente en los labios mientras llevamos un día normal, entre muchos otros que vendrán.

Gracias a todos por apoyarme leyendo esta columna y escuchando a mí Al.

Por el momento esto es todo.

Nos vemos pronto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bien queridos este es el fin de la historia


	28. DOLCE VITA

Nuestro protagonista comenzaba su día como tantos otros, mientras abría los ojos lentamente, sintiendo aquel amado peso sobre su pecho que le haría recordar la noche anterior, en el que habían celebrado el otro año de matrimonio, como el mismo había indicado olvidaría absolutamente todo sobre aquellos acontecimientos que los habrían hecho separarse, mientras la chica rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días mi dulce esposo, ¿has amanecido muy bien? -

Dijo aquella rubia de cabellos cortos, mientras sentía como las manos de su esposo le acariciaban suavemente la espalda.

-Excelentemente con esta imagen querida, ahora debo ponerme en pie, aunque tengo muchas otras ideas en este momento. –

Decía con aquella sonrisa seductora que siempre la hacía suspirar y desear devorarlo entero.

-Qué tal si nos damos un cariño mañanero, después de todo los niños no se han despertado, es domingo y poseemos el resto del día para tener un tiempo en familia. -

La chica sabía como jugar sus cartas, pero recordemos que hablamos de Alastor quién siempre era lo suficientemente precavido.

-Cielo, debo recoger este desastre, no querrás que lo niños se encuentren con nuestra ropa tirada por todos lados o con los condones utilizados-

Decía el pelirrojo con un notorio rubor sobre sus mejillas, aun ese tema lo hacía sentir pena.

-Tienes razón, pero podemos tenerlo rápido y luego yo te ayudo-

La chica comenzaba a ganar terreno con aquella respuesta, el castaño estaba en la misma situación deseaba recorrer las curvas de la rubia con sus manos.

-Sabes que tienes razón, pero solo una vez-

Charlie rió sabía que Alastor no era muy fiel a solo una vez, sabía que lo repetiría una y otra vez, pero ella le recordaría la hora, claro si recuperaba la consciencia antes de.

-Pues entonces, ven mi querido esposo, no me hagas esperar-

Solo esta oración bastó para que el castaño le besara, ella con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre el vientre del joven.

El beso poco subía de tono, mientras sus lenguas buscaban la manera de sentirse la una a la otra a lo que Charlie al fin abrió su boca permitiendo ese acontecimiento, mientras el castaño tomaba la cintura de la chica con ambas manos, la misma, baja un poco de manera que sus intimidades se rosan, le misma comienza a frotarse contra el miembro del castaño, el mismo comenzaba a endurecerse poco a poco con cada movimiento de la chica, luego en el momento que ella lo sintió correcto, se levantó levemente, tomando el miembro de Alastor y colocándole el preservativo con sumo cuidado, en el momento que quedo listo comenzó a introducirlo lentamente dentro de ella.

-Alastor-

Tenía que aceptar que siempre estaba dispuesta para él, amaba el sentirse una con él, le provocaba un cierto morbo al verle gemir suavemente su nombre o incluso el rubor que aparecía levemente en sus mejillas.

-Charlie-

Su querido y amado locutor no podía evitarlo, así a como ella se movía en ese instante, lo estaba desesperando, deseaba ser rudo, deseaba aumentar su ritmo, en un 2 por tres cambiaron de posición, no tuvo nisiquiera que molestarse en salir, mientras comenzaba a mover de manera más frenética y salvaje, acompañado de los gemidos de la chica que sentía estremecerse con cada embestida, hasta que por fin ambos llegaron al climax, sin temor a tener una 3era bendición en camino.

Terminada la faena se dispusieron a limpiar la habitación, luego acomodar la cama de una manera que no hubiese rastros de las acciones de ambos, luego de un baño y un poco mas de "cariñitos" en la ducha, ambos se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno, cuando pasaban las 10am, dos niños a parecieron en el comedor, sentándose a la mesa ya listos y lo suficientemente arregladitos como para no recibir un regaño de parte de su padre quién era muy estricto en cuanto a su apariencia.

-Buenos días mis pequeños angelitos ¿como amanecieron hoy? -

Preguntaba dulcemente su madre, mientras le ayudaba a el padre de ambos a servir el desayuno.

-Muy bien mami y ¿tú? -

Decía la más joven, era muy parecida a su madre, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Excelente mamá y ¿tú? -

El mayor era un poco más serio, pero mantenía el mismo encanto que su padre.

-Yo excelentemente bien-

Dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa recordando la noche anterior.

-Y ¿tu papi como amaneciste? -

Dijeron ambos niños, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre.

-Excelente mis niños, pero no podía esperar porque fuese hoy-

Alastor les había a acostumbrado a salir juntos de domingo por medio, ya que a veces si sentía bastante cansado.

-Querido, ¿seguro no prefieres descansar? Digo los niños pueden comprenderlo-

Si en efecto se sentía cansado, pero jamás cambiaría el descanso por el tiempo compartido con sus hijos.

-Estaré bien querida, además lo niños han estado esperando toda la semana por esto, sería muy injusto que lo posponga. -

Dijo mientras Charlie lo veía cada vez más embobada, había elegido excelentemente bien, era un buen esposo y padre.

Pasó el desayuno de la manera más normal, luego los 4 fueron al parque, ya saben cómo padre, le gustaba pasar el tiempo suficiente para estar con ambos, luego de cansarse, se sentó junto a su amada esposa, mientras vigilaba que no les ocurriese nada extraño a sus niños.

-Umm pero miren a quien trajo el viento-

Ambos voltearon a ver, allí estaba Rosie.

-Oh hola Rosie-

Saludo Alastor, a Charlie no le agradaba mucho el hecho de esa chica allí.

-Vaya, ¿quién diría que te quedaría excelentemente bien el rol de esposo y padre, niña si yo hubiese sabido de esto, te lo robo, bueno aún estoy a tiempo, ¿no Al? -

El castaño, se puso levemente nervioso al ver las reacciones de su esposa.

-Querida, a Charlie no le agradan esas bromas. -

Todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, en ese justo momento llegaron los pequeños y observaron con atención y curiosidad a Rosie.

-Oh pero que Grande se ha puesto Temis, me fui solo por 7 años y me topo con esto y veo que no perdieron el tiempo-

Dice riéndose al ver la cara de Alastor ante su comentario.

-No se preocupen, no me pondré celosa por no ser su madrina pequeños, pero seré como una-

Dice mientras se despedía de al, besándole la mejilla, dejándolo frente a una Charlie que echaba humo de los celos, luego mientras regresaban a casa se toparon con "tío" Valentino y el roba novias de Vox, este apodo se le quedo cuando Vox intento besar a Charlie durante una fiesta de cumpleaños de Alette, para luego toparse con tío Husk y "tía" Angel, aunque era sabido ya por ambos niños que este era un Varón.

Después de la cena, un cuento para los niños, ambos se disponían a volver a su habitación, solo para que Charlie fuese recibida por los besos de su amado Alastor, acción que no pudo completarse por algo tan normal como un "tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?" primero de la niña y luego del pequeño que solo decía que era porque su hermanita se había adelantado, Alastor realmente no le gustaba que tuviesen miedo y menos cuando interrumpían lo que podría haber sido una buena noche de "duro contra el muro" pero tampoco tenía corazón para decirles que no así como Charlie compartía esa misma debilidad.

Ahora si fin

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad únicamente de vivian medrano (viviziepop), yo solo los usare para recrear las tonterías en las que mi mente divaga, sin más preámbulos disfruten.


End file.
